Menneisyyteni
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Raivis aloittaa opiskelun hetalian yliopistossa suojanaan Suojelusenkeli, joka ei muista kuka on. Pian enkeli kuitenkin alkaa saada selville asioita omasta ihmismenneisyydestään, ja kaikkien elämät kietoutuvat yhteen... Huono summary on huono, kurkkaa sisälle :D Surullinen teema, mutta mukana huumoria ja ihmissuhdesotkuja.
1. Chapter 1

**Heips kaikki! Aloitan kesän kunniaksi tämmöisen uuden ficin. Tämä sijoittuu kuvitteelliseen Hetalian Yliopistoon, joka ei ole niin kovin ikäsidonnainen. Siis, että älkää antako sen häiritä että 15-vuotias ja 18-vuotias voivat olla samalla vuositasolla, kuvitellaan että tähän Yliopistoon on spesiaali sisäänpääsysysteemi, jookosta? :)**

Disclaimer: **En omista hahmoja tai mitään muuta mahtavaa Hetaliasta!**

 **Nauttikaa!**

* * *

Ketä suojelee niitä, jotka on unohdettu?

No, jos sinut on unohdettu, ei sinua suojellakaan. Se tarkoittaa, että olet jo kuollut. Mutta jos hengität, sydämesi lyö, kukaan ei ole unohtanut sinua. Jos sinua ei muista ihminen, niin sitten se on joku meistä.

Noh, puhutaan meistä vaikka enkeleinä. Oletko kuullut suojelusenkeleistä? Onko äitisi laulanut niistä sinulle kun olit pieni, tai oletko saanut lahjaksi kangastaulun jossa kaksi lasta koettaa ylittää sillan ja suojelusenkeli kulkee heidän takanaan? Oletko koskaan ajatellut mistä tuo enkeli voisi olla peräisin? Tai miksi hän näyttää tuolta tai miksi hän suojelee juuri noita lapsia? Tai voisiko hänelläkin olla oma menneisyys?

Enkelit... ovat hankala käsite. Jokaisesta kuolevasta tulee tavallaan enkeli. Mutta se, tuleeko hänestä suojelusenkeli vai mitä ikinä, onkin paljon monimutkaisempi juttu.

Minä olen suojelusenkeli. Oma menneisyyteni maan päällä on minulle hyvin epäselvä, mutta en edes pidä sitä tärkeänä. Minulle tärkeintä on se mitä teen nyt. Suojeleminen. Suojelusenkeliksi ei pääse kuka tahansa kuollut, vaan vain ne joilla oli eläessään hyvä tahto ja "oikealla tavalla hieman harmaantunut" karma. Eli tiesin ihmisyydestäni ainakin sen verran, että olin ollut hyvä ihminen. Se lohdutti minua.

En muistanut kauanko kuolemastani oli. Ei siitä voinut hirveän kauaa olla, sillä minulla on ollut vain yksi kunnollinen suojeltava, "projekti", suojelusenkeliksi ryhtymisen jälkeen. Olin toki voinut olla unohduksessa ennen tätä kaikkea, ja unohduksessa vuosituhatkin oli ohi silmänräpäyksessä. Tai niin olin kuullut.

Edellinen projektini? Hän oli sinisilmäinen, vaaleahiuksinen, nuori poika. Hän kuoli lähdettyään kodistaan vaaralliselle matkalle... Ette te halua hänestä tietää. Hän kuitenkin oli kuollut, enkä kuullut hänestä enää.

"Hei, sinä!" Kuului ääni, ja käännyin kohtaamaan tutun enkelin. Hän oli herätyksen kokenut Matthew, joka oli siirtynyt viestintään sen jälkeen, kun heräsi tajuamaan kuka oli. Harvasta on enää suojelijaksi kun muistaa oman elämänsä - sitä haluaa auttaa vanhoja sukulaisiaan ja ystäviään, ja suojeltavan itsensä pää menee ihan sekaisin.

"Minulla olisi sinulle uusi projekti, suoraan ylhäältä", Matthew antoi minulle paperiarkkia muistuttavan asian, jossa luki se informaatio jota tarvitsin. Nuori poika, nimeltään Raivis.

"Miksi hänet annetaan minulle kesken?" Kesken hänen elämänsä siis. Niin ei tehty jos se vaan mitenkään pystyttiin välttämään.

"Hänen suojelijansa koki herätyksen."

"Minkälaisen?"

"Papa Rome, Rooman valtakunta", Matthew kohautti olkiaan. "Gladiaattoritaistelu."

Nyökkäsin. Niitäkin tupsahteli vähän väliä. Kiitin Matthewia informaatiosta, ja valmistauduin lähtemään kun hän pysäyttää minut vielä.

"Minun veljeni on siellä päin."

Matthew muisti herättyään että hänellä oli ollut kaksoisveli Alfred. Matthewilla oli aina kädet täynnä työtä ja Alfred oli kuulemma ollut hieman holtiton.

"Katsotko hieman hänen peräänsä myös?"

Lupasin tehdä parhaani, vaikken tiennyt mitään edes omasta suojatistani. Raivis näytti mukavalta, mutten voinut olla varma.

...

Kuin näkymättömät langat kietoutuisivat ympärilleni, minut sidottiin uuteen suojeltavaani. Lennähdin alas, ja löysin suojeltavani helposti. Hän makasi sairaalassa, silmät ummessa. Tämäkin oli hyvin tavallista. Jos ihminen jäi hetkeksikään ilman enkelin huomiota, kävi hänelle usein huonosti. Tämä Raivis oli todella onnekas. Istuin sängylle hänen viereensä ja silitin hänen poskeaan. Hän ei pystyisi tuntemaan mitään fyysisesti jos en haluaisi, mutta toivoin että hänen unensa paranisivat hieman.

"Raivis!" Nuori mies juoksi sisään. Hänellä oli tuuheat, ruskeat hiukset, ja hänellä oli yllään vihreää. Hänen jäljessään seurasi enkeli lähellä, ja me katsahdimme toisiamme. En ollut työskennellyt kyseisen enkelin kanssa ennen. Nuori mies juoksi istumaan Raiviksen toiselle puolelle, ja puristi tämän kättä.

"Rauhoitu Toris", toinenkin nuori mies astui sisään. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset ja silmälasit. "Hän nukkuu, ei hänellä ole mitään hätää."

"Voi teitä", tummahiuksinen mies, ilmeisesti Toris, huokaisi toivottomasti. "Minä jätän teidät hetkeksi, ja heti tapahtuu jotain ikävää."

 _Et sinä heitä jättänyt,_ ajattelin. _Hänellä kävi huono tuuri enkelin suhteen._

"Se on vain aivotärähdys, ja me olemme ihan kunnossa. Rauhoitu nyt", vaalea mies sanoi ovensuusta. Vasta nyt huomasin, että hänelläkin oli käsi paketissa.

"Rauhoitu? _Rauhoitu?!_ Miten sinä kuvittelet että minä reagoin, kun saavun koululle ja te ette ole siellä vaikka teidän olisi pitänyt olla jo tunteja aikaisemmin, ja sitten minulle soitetaan sairaalasta että te kaksi olette ajaneet ojaan?! Eduard, olin hirveän huolestunut!" Toris sanoi vihan ja huolestuneisuuden sekoittamalla äänensävyllä, mutta kuitenkin aika hiljaa. Hän kääntyi miehestä, Eduardista, takaisin Raivikseen ja kosketti varovasti tämän kättä.

"Luojan kiitos tulemme asumaan samassa huoneessa, siellä voin pitää sinua silmällä", Toris sanoi sanat niin hiljaa, että oikeastaan vain Raivis pystyi kuulemaan ne. Raivis kuitenkin nukkui sikeästi. Hänen otsassaan oli pari tikkiä, mutta muuten hän näytti olevan kunnossa.

"Olen pahoillani Toris", Eduard vastasi, ja käveli itsekin sängylle. Hän istahti sängylle Torisia vastapäätä - paikkaan jossa minä olin istunut hetkeä aikaisemmin. Minä siirryin nopeasti - ei hän minua olisi tuntenut, mutta minusta tuntui ikävältä jos jokin meni läpi. Taas yksi asia jota on vaikeaa selittää ihmiselle.

"Se hirvi vain jotenkin loikkasi siihen tielle."

"Voi Eduard", Toris huokaisi ja nosti katseensa taas Eduardiin. "Enhän minä sinulle vihainen ole. Minä vain säikähdin. Kun on sattunut kaikenlaista-"

"Tiedän, tiedän."

He viittasivat selkeäsi johonkin aiempaan tapahtumaan. Minä en pystynyt heidän ajatuksiaan lukemaan, pystyin lukemaan vain tunteita. Olisi kuitenkin ollut mukava tietää, voisin ehkä pyytää Matthewia hakemaan minulle lainaksi heidän elämiään koskevat kansiot ja käydä ne läpi yöllä kun Raivis nukkui. Silloin hän ei ollut niin altis kaikille vaaroille.

Raiviksen hengitys muuttui pinnallisemmaksi. Muutos oli niin pieni, etteivät huoneessa olleet ihmiset huomanneet mitään. Mutta me enkelit kyllä huomasimme.

 _Hei Raiviksen enkeli,_ Eduardin suojelusenkeli puhutteli minua. Hän oli kirkas ja hänellä oli hopeaiset siivet. _Jos Raivis herää, he pääsevät lähtemään Yliopistolle ennen pimeää... Olisi turvallisempaa..._ Hän pyysi minua herättämään Raiviksen. Totaalisiin ihmeisiin edes suojelusenkelit eivät yksin pystyneet, joten halusimme ainakin useimmiten pitää ympäristön omillemme turvallisena. Toistemme projekteihin emme voineet juuri koskea, mutta Raiviksen herättäminen ei ollut liikaa pyydetty.

Niinpä minä kumarruin kuiskaan Raiviksen korvaan, ja tämä avasi silmänsä.

...

Kun aurinko laski, he saapuivat Yliopistolle.

Se oli Hetalian yliopisto. Oli lauantai ja lukuvuoden oli määrä alkaa tulevana Maanantaina. Raivis oli tulossa ensimmäiselle vuodelle, Eduard toiselle, ja Toris viimeiselle. Heidän oli määrä jakaa huone Campuksella. He eivät olleet sukua keskenään tai mitään - he vain olivat olleet todella läheisiä lapsesta asti. Mutta omituiset perhesuhteet olivat Hetalian Yliopistolla aika yleisiä.

He kävelivät rauhallisesti, ja minä liihottelin muutaman metrin päässä. Siellä ei näyttänyt olevan ongelmia.

Yliopiston Campus oli suuri. Vanhanaikaisessa, rakennuksessa oli useampi huoneosasto, ja jokaisessa osastossa oli neljä huonetta, keittiö ja yhteinen aula. Aulassa ei ollut paljon mitään - muutama sohva, biljardipöytä ja tv - mutta niissä vietetiin paljon aikaa. Hetalian Yliopisto oli erikoistunut kieliin ja kansainvälisyyteen, ja se myös näkyi.

Tämän kaiken olin onnistunut haalimaan tietooni matkalla tänne. Toris oli ajanut, ja minä olin istunut katolla enkelien kanssa.

Toris johdatti muut heidän huoneeseensa käytävän perälle. Huoneen ovessa oli kolme raidallista lippua.

"Mitä nuo ovat?" Raivis kysyi kun Toris avasi oven.

"Ai ne", Toris naurahti hieman. "Me halusimme antaa näille huoneille jotkin typerät lempinimet täksi vuodeksi, niin me saimme Baltian maat kun meitä on kolme."

"Entäs nuo muut?"

"Skandinavia, Italia, Saksan suuri mahtavuus..."

"Mitä?"

"Minä selitän myöhemmin."

Huone oli yksinkertainen, puunvärisine seinineen ja kolmine sänkyineen. Yksi sänky oli jo myllätty ja sen ympärille oli jätetty pari matkalaukkua. Jokaisen sängyn vieressä oli vaalea yöpöytä ja vastapäätä suuri, ruskea kaappi. Huone oli pieni mutta kodikas.

"Raivis sinulle jäi keskimmäinen sänky, kun minä ja Eduard olemme nukkuneet reunoilla. Jos siis ei haittaa."

"Ei", Raivis laski oman matkalaukkunsa sängylleen. Pystyin aistimaan että häntä hermostutti hiukan. "Ketä tässä ennen nukkui?"

"Yksi Felix", Toris sanoi kierrellen. "Hän... Vaihtoi koulua"

Toriksen suojelusenkeli istuskeli kaapin päällä ja katseli kynsiään. Minä lennähdin hänen viereensä.

 _Miten siinä oikeasti kävi?_ Viestitin. Toinen enkeli ei edes katsonut minuun.

 _Ai sinä huomasit?_ _Felix soitteli suutaan jollekin Natalialle ja he tappelivat._

 _Saivatko he molemmat potkut?_

 _Eivät. Natalia on lellikki joten hän sai jäädä. Sääli, Felixillä oli mukava suojelija. Pidä Raivis erossa Nataliasta, hän on hankala tapaus._

"Hellurei!" Ihmisen huuto keskeytti käymämme keskustelun. Ovesta kurkkasi ehkä parikymppinen, vaaleahiuksinen mies.

"Hei!" Kuului Eduardin innokas vastaus, ja Toris kohotti katseensa maasta. Raivis oli hermostunut.

"Ai täällä on uusia kasvoja! Tulkaa illalla meidän huoneeseen, tutustutaan vähän ja juo-"

"Mathias, ei mitään ryypiskelyä! Raivis ja Eduard ovat alaikäisiä!" Toris torui.

"Ei se haittaa!" Eduard sanoi nopeasti. "Me tulemme mielellämme"

"Hyvä, nähdään siis illalla!" Mathias hymyili ja veti oven takaisin kiinni.

"Ketä hän oli?" Raivis kysyi epävarmana, kun mies oli mennyt.

"Mathias Kohler!" Toris ja Eduard sanoivat samanaikaisesti, tosin Toris kyllästyneen oloisena ja Eduard innoissaan.

"Hän kuuluu niin sanottuihin Skandinaaveihin, joiden huoneen näytin tuossa ohimennessä" Toris jatkoi.

"Ja he järjestävät parhaita bileitä ikinä!" Eduard intoili ja miltei pomppi ylös alas. "Ja me saimme juuri kutsun!"

"No, siitä parhaudesta en nyt menisi vannomaan..." Toris mutisi vielä, mutta kukaan ei kuullut häntä.

* * *

 **Noniiiin siinä oli ensimmäinen kappale. Pahoittelen ajoittaisesta tylsyydestä, mutta toinen kappale on jo työn alla.**

 **Tulisin tosi iloiseksi jos kommentoisit jotakin, mutta ei ole mikään pakko, kiitos että luit :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heips! Tämä nyt on taas yksi esittelykappale, mutta jotain teki mieli kirjoittaa. Nauttikaa toverit :D**

 **...**

Ne eivät olleet kovin kummoiset bileet.

Toriksen, Eduardin ja Raiviksen päästyä paikalle olivat hurjat bileet jo alkaneet. Neljä toisiaan muistuttavaa mieshenkilöä istui ringissä huoneen keskellä. Sängyt oli työnnetty seiniä vasten, ja miesten ympärillä oli varmaan kymmeniä pulloja; osa tyhjiä, osa täynnä.

Tunsin jotain. Kuin se paikka tai ne ihmiset olisivat olleet minulle tuttuja. Työnsin tunteen kuitenkin nopeasti syrjään, sillä Raivis oli juuri tapaamassa uusia ihmisiä ja tarvitsi tukeani.

"Terve!" Mathias nousi seisomaan ja muut siirtyivät tekemään tilaa uusille tulijoille.

"Moikka, minä toin herkkuja" Eduard istahti heti kahden ihmisen väliin ja avasi laatikollisen Slaavilaista suklaata. Toriskin istahti alas. Raivis jäi hetkeksi seisomaan paikalleen kiusaantuneena, kunnes Toris vetäisi tätä hihasta ja tämä istahti alas.

"Kiitti Ed", Mathias vastasi. "Nyt kun ollaan kaikki täällä, voitaisiin esitellä toisiamme."

"Anna mennä vaan" Hopeahiuksinen poika tuhahti nostamatta katsettaan puhelimestaan. Hän istui Raiviksen vasemmalla puolella, mutta oli painautunut niin kauas kaikista muista, että istui käytännössä ringin ulkopuolella huoneen nurkassa.

"No okei", Mathias hörppäsi pullostaan. "Eli tuo tuossa on Emil, Eduardin kanssa samalla luokalla", Mathias hymyili. "Hän saattaa olla vähän äksy, mutta on loppujen lopuksi vähän pehmo"

Emil mulkaisi Mathiasta niin jäätävästi, että jopa minua puistatti. Raivis nosti kätensä ja vilkutti hänelle hieman.

"Sitten tässä on Lukas", Mathias tarttui toiseen vaaleaan mieheen, joka istui hänen ja Emilin välissä "Emilin isoveli"

"Älä viitsi", Emil ja Lukas sanoivat samanaikaisesti, mutta Emil tuntui tarkoittavan sitä mitä Mathias sanoi ja Lukas... sitä mitä Mathias oli tehnyt. Mathias oli nimittäin vetänyt tämän syliinsä, mutta Lukas luikerteli taitavasti pois.

"Mutta sinähän rakastat minua", Mathias jatkoi. Vasta kun hän sai nyrkistä leukaansa, hän lopetti Lukasin ahdistelun.

"ja sitten tuo tuossa", Mathias osoitti Toriksen ja Eduardin välissä istuvaa suurikokoista, pelottavaa tyyppiä, jolla oli jäänsiniset silmät ja silmälasit, "On Berwald. Hänelle ei kannata ryppyillä"

Raivis näytti kauhistuneelta, kun Berwald siirsi katseensa häneen. Muutaman sekunnin ajan minusta tuntui, kuin mies voisi hyökätä Raivisparan kimppuun, mutta hän sanoikin vain

"hauska tutustua"

"S-s-samat s-sa-sanat", Raivis sopersi. Mathias alkoi nauraa.

"Okei ei sinun Berwaldia tarvitse pelätä. Hän on hauska tyyppi"

"E-En minä p-pelännytkään" Raivis yritti hymyillä, mutta perääntyi hieman kohti Torista. Huomasin hänen tarvitsevan hieman rohkaisua, joten liihotin hänen taakseen ja asetin käteni hänen olkapäälleen. Raivis rentoutui hieman.

...

Skandinaavien jengi vaikutti hauskalta porukalta, mutta bileiden järkkääjinä he eivät olleet mitään velhoja. Heidän bileidensä teema tuntui olevan "juo niin paljon kuin jaksat ja naura omille vitseillesi". He ryypiskelivät pullo toisensa perään ja rentoutuivat hieman. Mutta vain hieman, sillä heillä oli hurjan hyvä viinapää.

Ja piti ollakin - koulun alueelle ei nimittäin missään tapauksessa olisi saanut tuoda alkoholia. Mutta heitä eivät säännöt tuntuneet koskevan.

Raivis joi hermostuneesti limsaa, aivan kuten Toris ja Emilkin. Toris oli täysi-ikäinen mutta hänellä ei kuulemma ollut kovin hyvä viinapää. Ja Eduard yritti alaikäisyydestään huolimatta todistaa muille, että "Hänellä on yhtä hyvä viinapää kuin pohjolan jengillä ou jee", tai jotain sinnepäin.

"Miksi hän tekee noin?" Raivis kysyi Torikselta, kun Eduard oli kumonnut kolmannen pullollisen ja alkoi hieman vaappua. "Hänhän on niin fiksu"

"Hän haluaa osaksi Pohjolanjengiä", Toris pudisti päätään, "Hän ei oikein tunnu tajuavan ettei se onnistu"

"Hei onko täällä bileet ilman mahtavaa minua?!" Sisään astui valtavan kokoinen albiinomies. Hänen perässään liihotteli pieni tipu.

"Ai Gilbert. Istu seuraan!" Mathias toivotti tämän tervetulleeksi. Gilbertiksi kutsuttu mies istui Raiviksen viereen ja hänen tipunsa jäi tuijottamaan tätä. Raivis oli hermostunut.

"Heii täällä tapahtuu jotain!" Gilbertin avoimeksi jättämästä ovesta vilkaisi ruskeahiuksinen nuorukainen.

"Hei Feliciano! Sekaan vaan!"

"ve... Voiko Ludwig tulla myös?"

Sitten siinä jotenkin kävi niin, että Ludwig tuli sisään, ja sitten Gilbert kutsui paikalle Antonion ja Antonio repi perässään paikalle Lovinon ja Lovino soitti suutaan Ludwigille ja sitten Gilbert soitti paikalle vielä Franciksen ja Francis veti perässään Arthurin ja heitä seurasi Sey(chellit) ja ennen kuin kukaan huomasikaan, oli Pohjoisen jengin huone ääriään myöten täynnä.

"Hei", Sey istahti Raiviksen viereen lattialle ja hymyili tälle lämpimästi.

"h-hei", Raivis hymyili hieman.

"Hei kaikki!" Mathias nousi ylös ja nauroi vielä jollekin mitä Gilbert oli sanonut.

"Jos nostettaisiin malja!"

"Joo, mille?" Gilbert nousi seisomaan myös.

"No vaikka sille että te kaksi pääsisitte vihdoin pois täältä", Ludwig tuhahti.

"Ouu burn", Emil vastasi nurkastaan ivallisesti.

Ja he olivat oikeassa. Mathiakselle ja Gilbertille oli maistunut paremmin juhliminen kuin itse opiskelu, joten heillä oli alkamassa jo neljäs vuosi Hetalian Yliopistolla. He olivat kumpikin taitavia puhujia, joten he saivat jäädä. Muutenhan se olisi voinut olla, että heille olisi näytetty ovea jo ajat sitten. Aivan kuten Felixparalle. Felix ei ollut ollut kovin taitava puhumisessa. Tai ystävällisyydessä.

Tämän olin saanut tietooni muilta enkeleiltä, joita huoneessa piisasi. Heitä istuskeli kaappien päällä, ikkunalla, ja liihotteli katonrajassa. Huone oli tupaten täynnä ihmisiä, mutta enkelit halusivat pysytellä mahdollisimman lähellä suojeltaviaan.

"Pohjoismaille!" Eduard nosti oman maljansa ja joi siitä jo, mutta muut miettivät vielä.

"Minun mahtavuudelleni!"

"Lovinolle!"

"Arthurille honhonhon..."

"Idiootti!"

"Sille että ilma loppuu!"

Viimeisin tuli paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja niin, että läheskään kaikki eivät pystyneet kuulemaan sitä. Emil nousi nurkastaan ja livahti ulos ovesta. Hänen enkelinsä taapersi tylsistyneenä perässä, mutta sitähän ihmiset eivät huomanneetkaan.

"Hei, mennään mekin ulos", Sey otti Raivista kädestä ja veti hänet perässään ulos huoneesta ja koko huoneosastolta. Raivis oli liian hermostunut sanoakseen mitään, mutta Sey nauroi ja se hieman rauhoitti häntä.

"Odota Emil!" Sey huusi heidän päästyään ulos. Oli jo pimeä, vain muutama lamppu valaisi puiden ympäröimää, nurmista pihaa. Emil käveli eteenpäin kädet taskuissa, mutta pysähtyi ja kääntyi kuullessaan Seyn huudon. Sey juoksi hänet kiinni pitäen Raivista yhä kädestä, joten Raivis ei voinut kuin juosta perässä.

"M-mihin olemme menossa?" Raivis kysyi hiljaa.

"En minä vaan tiedä", Emil vastasi ja jatkoi kävelyä eteenpäin muut kaksi vierellään.

"En vaan jaksanut taas kuunnella sitä pelleilyä."

"Emil angstaa", Sey _muka kuiskasi_ Raivisille.

"Enkä angstaa!" Emil kääntyi katsomaan Seytä. "Tuo juominen vain on niin tyhmää"

"Tiedän, tiedän", Sey huokaisi. "Minähän olen sukua Francikselle"

"Minä toivoisin vain... että täällä olisi vielä joku muukin kuin nuo idiootit."

Joku muukin? Minulle tuli hassu olo. Sey asetti kätensä Emilin olalle ja näytti surulliselta.

"Minä ymmärrän", Sey kuiskasi. Emil nyökkäsi. Ja he jatkoivat matkaa.

Raivis oli utelias, pystyin aistimaan sen. Mutta hän oli myös liian ujo kysymään mitään. Minäkin olin utelias, mutta minulla oli omat keinoni.

Emilin suojelusenkeli istui tämän olkapäällä. Niinpä minä liihotin myös sinne ja kyselin häneltä.

 ** _Ai joo, hän menetti jonkun tärkeän ihmisen muutaman vuosi sitten. Se oli hirveä onnettomuus._**

 ** _Ai millainen onnettomuus? Ja kuinka tärkeä ihminen?_**

 _ **Anteeksi, meidän ei ollut määrä puhua siitä sinulle** , _enkeli puri huultaan _, **säädös ylhäältä.**_

 _ **Aika omituinen säädös!**_

 _ **Mutta ei se ole niin olennaista enää. Haavat paranevat.**_

 _ **Okei, no selvä sitten.**_

Ei parane pistää vastaan yläkerran säädöksiä. Jos joku päätettiin, se piti.

Niinpä keskityin nykyhetkeen Raiviksen kanssa. Hänellä oli ympärillään uusia ihmisiä joihin piti tehdä hyvä ensivaikutelma.

"Moi!" Tytön kimeä ääni kuului vähän matkan päästä. Kaikki kolme kääntyivät katsomaan valaistulle nurmialueelle, jolla istui nuori tyttö, ehkä Raiviksen ikäinen, polvillaan. Hän tuntui silittävän jotain kanin tapaista pientä eläintä. Tyttö nosti eläimen syliinsä ja kipitti heidän luokseen.

"Hei! Kukas sinä olet?" Sey kysyi, kun tyttö pääsi heidän luokseen.

"Minä olen Lili", tyttö hymyili. "Olen vasta ensimmäisellä vuodella"

"Minäkin olen ensimmäisellä", Raivis yritti hymyillä ja tuntui olevan ylpeä siitä että oli uskaltanut sanoa senkin verran. Lili hymyili hänelle hurmaavasti.

"Hauska tutustua Raivis. Haluatko silittää uutta ystävääni? Löysin hänet tuolta nurmelta."

Kani tuijotti Raivista murhaavasti, joten Raivis kieltäytyi kohteliaasti. Sey rapsutti Kania korvan juuresta ja kanin ilme tuntui piristyvän hurjasti. Lilikin hymyili entistä leveämmin.

"Tunnetko sinä täältä ketään? Mitä sinä teet täällä pimeässä?"

"Tulin katsomaan ystäviäni", Lili kikatti. "Ja kyllä minä tunnen, minä-"

Kuin tilauksesta hiljaisessa yössä pamahti. Kaikki Liliä lukuun ottamatta loikkasivat taaksepäin, kun ruohikolle heidän ja Lilin väliin ilmestyi kuoppa.

"Turvaväli!" Kaukaa asuntolan ikkunasta kuului karjaisu. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ylöspäin. Neljännen kerroksen ikkunassa heitä tuijotti vaaleahiuksinen nuori mies, ja osoitti kiväärillä. Kukaan ei liikahtanut, joten maahan ilmestyi toinen luodinreikä, vain muutaman sentin päähän edellisestä. Mekkala säikäytti kanin pois Lilin sylistä.

"Vash! Etkö sinä näe että me täällä vaan?!" Emil huusi ikkunaan.

"No kyllä minä sinut tunnen mutta tuosta toisesta en ole varma!"

"Se on Raivis!" Emil huusi. Tässä kohtaa Raivis nosti kätensä ilmaan. "Toriksen ja Eduardin kavereita"

"Ihan sama", Vash vastasi ikkunasta. "Kahden metrin turvaväli!"

"Vash en minä ole mikään vauva!" Lili huusi, ei kuitenkaan kovin vihaisesti.

"Et sinä vielä osaa suojella itseäsi, joten minun pitää tehdä se!" Vash ampui vielä kerran nurmeen kuin varmistaakseen pointtinsa. "Liliin ei kajota!"

"Sinähän olet nyt ihan höpsö, minä tulen sisään!" Lili vastasi. Hän pahoitteli ja poistui. Vash jäi kuitenkin vielä ikkunaan kyttäämään heitä kolmea.

"Joo hän on Vash, kakkosvuodelta niin kuin minä ja Sey", Emil mutisi kun Vash oli viimein sulkenut ikkunan. "Hänen sisarensa näköjään aloittaa Yliopiston..."

"H-Hän on i-i-ihan s-sekaisin", Raivis mutisi vieläkin hermostuneena. Emil kohautti olkiaan, mutta Sey nauroi makeasti.

"Tervetuloa Hetalian yliopistoon", hän vastasi. Raivis naurahti hieman. Hän tuntui olevan hermostunut. Mutta suoraan sanottuna? Niin olin minäkin.

 **...**

 **Noin, pian päästään kunnolla itse tarinaan. Mitä mieltä olitte, oliko joku hahmo liian ooc, tai onko joitain ehdotuksia mitä parituksia haluaisitte nähdä lisää. Minulla on idea miten tämän tarinan pääpiirteittäin pitäisi mennä, mutta sivuhaarat rikastuttavat aina, eikö vaan?**

 **Olisi kiva kuulla jotain kommenttia, mutta kiitos kun luit anyway :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei taas toverit!**

 **Oho, tämä tarina on saanut hirveästi katsomiskertoja! :O Kiitoskiitoskiitos! Tässä olisi taas yksi aloittelukappale, kun minusta tuntui että Raiviksen pitäisi saada yliopisto aloitettua ennen kuin pureudutaan tarinan ytimeen. Mutta toivottavasti kestätte :D**

 **Amby: Kiitos kiitos kiitos kommentistasi! :DD Kävin korjailemassa edellisten kappaleiden oikeinkirjoitusta (En ollut edes tajunnut tarkistaa pilkutusta jne. Mutta yritän vastedes enemmän).**

 **Ja sitten vielä yleisesti epäselviksi jääneitä asioita:**

 **Tämä tarina ei nyt varsinaisesti sioitu mihinkään tiettyyn maahan. Olen ajatellut tämän vähän semmoiseksi yliampuvaksi amerikkalaiseksi Collegeksi, mutta tätä ei ole kovin tarkkaan sidottu mihinkään.**

 **Ja vaikka hahmot ovat alunperin mangassa maita, tässä ne eivät ole maita saati edustamansa maan kansalaisia. He ovat kaikki samasta maasta, ainakin suunnilleen. Mutta heillä saattaa toki olla jonkin sortin kytköksiä joihinkin tiettyihin maihin, se jää nähtäväksi :)) (Oliko tarpeeksi epäselvästi ilmaistu? xD)**

 **NO KUITENKIN, nauttikaa nyt vielä yhdestä randomista kappaleesta!**

 **...**

Se oli ollut oikeuden istunto.

Kaikki kuolemat eivät tapahtuneet oikeuden päätöksestä, usein se oli vain suojelusenkelin omaa armoa, pitkästyneisyyttä tai vahinko. Mutta minun suojattini kuolema oli tapahtunut niin.

Korkeampi taho kertoi minulle ensin, miksi hänet haluttiin pois päiviltä. Sitten minä esitin puolustuspuheenvuoron. Sitten korkein taho löi vasaralla, että päätös tulee voimaan. Ja sitten minun piti vain tehdä se. Harvoin ketään pystyi pelastamaan. Kun päätös tuli, se piti.

Sillä kertaa oli päätetty, että Minun suojattiani tarvittiin taivaassa tärkeämpään tehtävään. Ja rakkauden lähettiläs oli ollut sitä mieltä, että "Feliciano on tarkoitettu jollekin muulle kuin sinun suojatillesi, mutta niin kauan kuin hän on elossa ja voi tulla takaisin, ei Feliciano voi rakastua kehenkään toiseen"

Tiedän, se on syvältä, mutta en voinut tehdä mitään. Yritin vain tehdä poikarukan kuolemasta nopean ja kivuttoman.

...

Yö oli minulle aika turha.

Raiviksen vaivuttua lopulta rauhattomaan uneen pyysin Matthewia tuomaan minulle hänen entisen elämänsä kansiot ja hetalian Yliopiston kansiot.

"Sori, tässä on kaikki mitä löysin" Matthew pahoitteli tuodessaan minulle Raiviksen elämänkerran ja suunnilleen satasivuisen Hetalian Yliopiston luettelon.

"Mutta eihän tässä voi olla kaikki."

"Ei siinä olekaan", Matthew puri huultaan ja näytti nololta. "Mutten saanut tuoda sinulle lisää"

"Mitä ihmettä tämä salailu oikein on?" Aloin kyllästyä siihen että minulta pimitettiin asioita. Ensin suojelusenkelit ja sitten vielä Matthewkin.

"En minä tiedä. Ihan totta!" Matthew vakuutteli "Mutta ne sanovat että sinulla on joku oma tehtävä menossa ja siksi-"

"Ei minulle kerrottu mistään tehtävästä!" Potkaisin ilmaa turhautuneena.

"Minä tiedän", Matthew huokaisi. "Mutta usko minua kun sanon, että näin käy usein. Sinun täytyy vain saada se selville omin päin."

"Luuletko... Luuletko että sillä on jotain tekemistä minun ihmiselämäni kanssa?" Minusta tuli hieman toiveikkaampi. Jokaisen suojelusenkelin unelma kun pohjimmiltaan oli saada vastaus siihen suurimpaan kysymykseen - siihen, kuka minä olen. Vaikka se tarkoittikin toisiin hommiin siirtymistä, monet enkelit sanoivat että se oli sen arvoista.

Matthew kohautti olkapäitään. "Voi olla."

"Okei, no kiitos" Istahdin alas Raiviksen sängylle, ja aloin tutkia niitä vähiä informaatioita jotka Matthew oli minulle antanut. Matthew hymyili hieman, ja kääntyi kohti ikkunaa lentääkseen ulos, takaisin muihin tehtäviin.

"Kuule-" Hän aloitti vielä hiljaisella äänellä, selkä minuun päin niin, että näin hänen kasvojensa sivuprofiilin. "Saatat saada selville myös jotain ikävää. Jotain, mikä jää kalvamaan sinua."

"Niinkö sinulle kävi?" Kysyin. Tiesin suunnilleen, että Matthew oli kuollut nuorena ja hänelle oli jäänyt jälkeen veli, joka olisi saattanut tarvita häntä. Paljon asioita nuoren ihmisen elämässä oli jäänyt kesken. Mutta jotain omituista siinä oli täytynyt olla, eiväthän terveet nuoret yleensä kupsahdelleet noin vain - varsinkaan sellaiset kiltit ja rauhalliset kuin Matthew.

"Joo", Matthew kuulosti surulliselta.

"Mitä?"

"Minun täytyy nyt mennä", Matthew liihotti ulos ikkunasta ja minä jäin huoneeseen yksin. Tai en aivan - seuranani olivat kolme nukkuvaa ihmistä ja kaksi enkeliä, joista toinen tuijotti tyhjyyteen ja toinen silitteli hiljaisuudessa Toriksen hiuksia. Mutta tuntui kuin olisin ollut yksin.

...

"Ensiluokkalaiset tänne! Tänne vain, sankarin luo!"

Käytävillä oli kova ruuhka, kun ensimmäinen koulupäivä alkoi Hetalian Yliopistolla. Jos kaikki olisivat menneet niihin luokkiin joihin heidän kuului, ei ruuhkaa olisi ollut ensinkään. Mutta loman jälkeen piti tietenki vaihtaa kuulumisia, ja mikä olisikaan parempi paikka sille kuin koulun käytävä, joka oli muutenkin täynnä ihmisiä.

Lattia oli täynnä ihmisiä, katto oli täynnä enkeleitä, ja kaiken sen metelin yli nousi yksi ääni - ja se kuului Matthewin hulttioveljelle, Alfred Jonesille.

"Sankarinne on täällä, pelastamassa teidät tästä helvetistä!" Alfred huusi ja heilutti käsiään käytävän reunalla, ilmoitustaulun alapuolella. Hänellä oli samat piirteet kuin veljellään Matthewilla - vaaleat hiukset, siniset silmät ja tutkiva katse. Hänen ympärilleen kerääntyi pikkuhiljaa ensiluokkaisia, joten sinne Raiviskin suuntasi.

He olivat kävelleet koulurakennukselle yhdessä - Toris, Eduard ja Raivis. Eduard oli kuitenkin tavannut matkallaan muita tiedenörttejä ja jättäytynyt heidän seuraansa, ja Toris oli suunnannut suoraan luokkaansa ollakseen ajoissa. Joten Raivikselle ei ollut jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin sukeltaa pelottavien nuorien joukkoon, ja suunnata kohti ykkösten kovaäänisintä tutoria - tai tässä tapauksessa "sankaria".

"Idiootti", Arthur seisoi Alfredin vieressä, ja katseli ympärilleen. Arthur oli pukeutunut huomiota herättämättömään valkoiseen kauluspaitaan ja suoriin housuihin, kun taas Alfredin paita oli kirkkaan vihreä ja siinä luki kissan kokoisin kirjaimin "Tutor"

"Ei, vaan sankari", Alfred virnisti ja tarjosi eräälle paikalle tulleelle ykköselle pienen esitteen. "Minä olen teidän tukipilarinne tämän vuoden. Olen teidän pelastajanne, sankari joka lennättää teidät yli ihmissuhteista, loppukokeista ja vaikeista opettajista!"

"Lupailet aika suuria", Arthur tuhahti. "Et selviä niistä itsekään."

"Älkää kuunnelko pahanilmanlintua", Alfred sanoi niille kymmenelle ykköselle jotka olivat jääneet hänen ympärilleen. "Hän ei opiskele täällä enää täysipäiväisesti, suorittaa vain parit Englanninkurssit koska on hikari."

"Ääh, typerys!" Arthur jatkoi matkaansa ja katosi ihmisvilinään (Jos kuunteli oikein tarkasti, saattoi kuulla hiljaisen "honhonhon"-äänen joka lähti seuraamaan häntä). Alfred taas ei tuntunut edes huomaavan. Alfredin ja Arthurin välit eivät olleet lämpimimmästä päästä, mutta he olivat kuitenkin läheiset. En saanut paljoa tietoa irti heidän suojelusenkeleiltään, sillä ne olivat liian kiireisiä kikattelemaan keskenään. Eipä ollut ihmekään, että heidän suojeltaviltaan menivät toisinaan päät sekaisin.

"Ai hei, me olemmekin jo tavanneet!" Alfred tervehti Raivista kun tämä saapui kohdalle. "Tavataan juhlasalissa kymmeneltä, teille on siellä pikkuinen esittely. Ja tuossa on esite, tervetuloa!"

"K-k-kiitos", Raivis mutisi, yllätys yllätys, hermostuneena. Hän kipitti nopeasti lähimpään portaikkoon, ja pysähtyi seinän viereen katsomaan karttaansa. Ihmisiä oli jo hieman vähemmän, kello kun alkoi jo lähennellä kymmentä.

...

Raivis löysi kuin löysikin tiensä juhlasaliin. Kymmenien pankkirivien joukosta hän löysi kaikista tyhjimmän, ja istui nurkkaan näpräämään kännykkäänsä. Hänen rauhansa ei kesttänyt kauaa.

"Moi", kimeä tytön ääni kuului, kun pieni hahmo istahti hänen viereensä penkille. Raivis nosti katseensa ja näki Lilin, hymyilemässä leveästi. Raivis katsahti nopeasti ympärilleen nähdäkseen oliko tämän hullu veli lähettyvillä aseen kanssa. Ei näkynyt.

"H-hei", Raivis hymyili hieman.

"Ajattelin tulla istumaan tänne sinun viereesi kun en tuntenut täältä ketään muuta."

"Joo, se on ihan okei."

"Hei ykköset!" Kovaäänisistä kuului huuto, joka hiljensi loputkin mölyäjät. Viimeisetkin istuivat alas, kun valot himmenivät ja spotit osoittivat lavalla heiluvaa tutor-oppilasta.

"Minä olen yksi teidän mahtavista tutor-oppilaistanne, Alfred F. Jones, mutta te voitte kutsua ihan vaan sankariksi. Tervetuloa Hetalian Yliopistoon!"

Hän piti pienen tauon kun ykkösistä koostuva yleisö hurrasi kovaäänisesti.

"Valmistautukaa elämänne parhaisiin kolmeen vuoteen!" Alfred huusi. "Täällä saatte kokea paljon sellaista, josta jäisitte muualla paitsi! Pitkiä öitä, projekteja ja aivan ensiluokkaista pilveä!" Spotit kääntyivät osoittamaan sinivalkoraidalliseen huiviin pukeutunutta nuorta miestä, mutta tämä livahti nopeasti pois näkyvistä.

Raivis katsahti ympärilleen nähdäkseen miten opettajat reagoivat Alfredin papatukseen. Ihmeekseen hän kuitenkin huomasi, ettei salissa ollut ainuttakaan. Kahden saliin johtavan oven edessä seisoi tutor. He seisoivat selin, kasvot kohti ovia, aivan kuin he olisivat laittamassa niitä... lukkoon. Miksi niin tehtiin?

"Kuten jo sanoin, tulette kokemaan kaikkea uutta. Mutta nyt perehdytämme teidät hieman koulun tavoille. On hyvin tärkeää, että tunnette kuuluvanne tänne, osaksi porukkaa." Alfred hymyili.

Tuli hiljaista.

Valot sammuivat jättäen salin pilkkopimeäksi.

Ja sitten...

...Ampuminen alkoi.

Oppilaat alkoivat huutaa ja kiljua kun heitä kohden paukahteli jotain. Kukaan ei tietenkään nähnyt eteensä, joten he kaatuilivat toistensa päälle ja huusivat kun heihin osui. Lili kiljaisi ja tarttui Raiviksen paitaan. He molemmat painuivat alaspäin.

Mutta ei oppilaita vaarallisilla aseilla ammuttu, sen he huomasivat pian. He saivat päälleen erikoisia nesteitä, joiden laatua kukaan ei tuntenut tai nähnyt kun oli niin pimeää. Raivis tunsi kun hänen selkäänsä ja otsaansa osui, vaikka hän olikin kyyryssä ja halasi Liliä paniikissa.

Ja se loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin. Valot palasivat päälle, ja nuoret huomasivat tilassa vallitsevan sekasorron. Tuolit olivat kaatuneet, seinillä oli maalia ja oppilaat olivat kuka missäkin. Heidän vaatteensa olivat maalin peitossa - punaista, sinistä, keltaista, vihreää, valkoista...

Raivis ja Lili huomasivat oman asentonsa. Raivis muuttui kasvoiltaan tulipunaiseksi, mutta Lili vain nauroi. Raivis oli peittynyt punaiseen ja valkoiseen maaliin, kun taas Lilin yllä oli punaista, sinistä, ja roiskaus keltaista.

"Tervetuloa Hetalian Yliopistoon!" Alfred nauroi noustessaan takaisin lavalle. Muutama tutor-oppilas avasi suljetut ovet ja pöllähtäneet ykköstason oppilaat alkoivat keräillä itseään maasta.

"Nyt olette virallisesti osa Hetalian Yliopiston opiskelijakuntaa!" Alfred nauroi. "Mutta jos suotte anteeksi, minä tästä pakenen kun rehtori saapuu varmaan pian." Hän pudotti mikrofonin maahan ja juoksi alas näyttämöltä ja ulos ovesta. Lili nauroi hysteerisesti.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Tämä kysyi.

"O-olen minä", Raivis yritti hymyillä vähän. Hän kosketti otsaansa, jossa oli myös maalia, punaista. Mutta se oli erityisen tummaa punaista, jollaista ei näkynyt olevan kenelläkään muulla.

Sattumalta Raivis myös vilkaisi näyttämölle. Näyttämön varjossa seisoi vaaleahiuksinen nuori mies, joka pyöritteli värikuulapistoolia kädessään. Raiviksen nähdessään tämä pysähtyi ja tuijotti häntä silmiin murhaavasti. Nuori mies osoitti etusormellaan ja keskisormellaan ensin omia silmiään, sitten Raivista ja katosi verhon taakse.

"O-onko veljelläsi k-kaikki kunnossa?" Raivis kysyi Lililtä, katse yhä lavassa.

"On, kuinka niin?"

"Öö ei miksikään."

"Okei, no mennään ulos täältä."

 **...**

 **Dun dun dunnnn... Tiedän että värikuulapyssyt sattuvat ihan pirusti, mutta nämä olivatkin vähän semmoisia spesiaaleja aseita.**

 **Tähän kappaleseen sitoutui hieman vanhoja mokkerikastetraumoja vuosien takaa :))**

 **Ja joo yliopistossa ei takuulla ole enää mitään tutoreita, mutta tämä onkin ihan spesiaali paikka. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte, olisi kiva jos kommentoisit jotain mutta älä ota paineita. Ja jos on jotain kysymyksiä tai toivomuksia, antaa tulla vain, otan mielelläni vastaan :D**

 **Kiitos kun luit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody!**

 **(Hi doctor Nick)**

 **Jes, olen kirjoittanut nyt ihan hirveästi muutaman päivän aikana. En voi luvata tämmöistä tahtia jatkossa, mutta olen nyt vielä innostunut tästä tarinasta, joten katsotaan kuinka kauan sitä jatkuu. Toivottavasti vielä kauan. Varsinkin uudet seuraajat, favorittajat ja kommentit tuovat lisää motivaatiota, kiitos niistä :)**

 **Tässä olisi nyt yksi kappale enemmän enkelimme näkökulmasta, nauttikaa toverit!**

 **...**

Ensimmäiset päivät menivät tutustuessa, mutta itse opiskelu alkoi nopeasti. Raivis opiskeli Euroopan taloushistoriaa ja vietti suuren osan ajastaan yksin. Hän kun ei ollut kovin hyvä hankkimaan ystäviä. Onneksi hänen huonetoverinsa olivat hänelle läheisiä.

"AArgh!" Vaalea nuori mies tuli sisään huoneeseen ja heittäytyi sängylleen.

"Mikä nyt on Eduard?" Toris kysyi ja nosti katseensa kirjastaan.

"Ne eivät vieläkään suostu ottamaan minua mukaan!"

"Pitäisikö sinun vain vihdoin hyväksyä se?" Raivis kysyi kaivaessaan reppuaan. "He ovat tunteneet toisensa lapsesta asti, eikä siihen porukkaan vain mahdu ketään muuta."

Eduard huokaisi dramaattisesti, kääntyi selälleen ja avasi kätensä sivuilleen. Hän tuijotti kattoa ilmeettömästi.

"Se johtuu vieläkin kai hänestä."

 _Hänestä._ Näköni värisi hieman. Koivuja, perhosia, Eduard. En ymmärtänyt yhtään mistä oli kysymys. Tuntui kuin olisin voinut nähdä elävänä edessäni jonkin hetken, jossa oli Eduard ja joku toinen nuori poika. He nauroivat kedolla ja-

"Au!" Raivis vetäisi kätensä repustaan, ja hänen kämmenestään vuosi hieman verta.

"Mitä sinä teit?" Toris nosti taas katseensa kirjasta johon sen oli laskenut ja tuli Raiviksen luo.

"Taisin lyödä käteni harppiin", Raivis irvisti, kun Toris käänsi hänen kättään nähdäkseen haavan. "En kyllä muistanut laittaneeni sitä sinne."

"Sinun pitäisi olla tarkempi", Toris otti taskustaan uuden nenäliinan ja painoi sen Raiviksen kämmenelle.

 _Ei,_ ajattelin, _minun pitää olla tarkempi._

 _..._

Se jäi vaivaamaan minua, se muisto. Siinä oli takuuvarmasti nuori Eduard, mutta entä se toinen? Oloni oli hirveän omituinen koko loppupäivän, joten Raiviksen tuntui olevan vaikea keskittyä yhtään mihinkään. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut iltapäivätunteja, joten annoin levottomuuteni itselleni anteeksi. Tällä kertaa.

Raivis kirjoitteli jotain pientä esseetä huoneessaan, joten liihottelin seinän läpi katsomaan muualle. Viereisessä huoneessa oli Gilbert ja joku brunette nuori nainen. Kiinnostuin tapahtumasta, sillä poikien ja tyttöjen vierailu toistensa makuuhuoneissa ei ollut hirveän sopivaa.

"Älä nyt viitsi, nämähän ovat ihan peruslogaritmeja!" Nainen pyöräytti silmään jälleen. Hän makasi mahallaan sängyllä, kun Gilbert taas istui risti-istunnassa tämän vieressä.

"No en minä ole koskaan edes kuullut mistään tällaisista!"

"Oletpa!" Nainen ärähti. "Meillä oli näitä lukiossa!"

"No minä hädin tuskin pääsin läpi sielläkään." Gilbert sekoitti hiuksiaan kädellään. Naisen suojelusenkeli istui ilmassa tämän vieressä, ja Gilbertin suojelusenkeli teki ilmassa hurjia voltteja.

 _ **Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?** _ Kysyin enkeleiltä leijuessani ohi.

 ** _Yritän parittaa näitä._** Naisen suojelusenkeli kertoi innoissaan. **_Elizavetaa ja Gilbertiä meinaan, mutta ei tuolla Gilbertillä taida olla rohkeutta._**

 ** _Wiiii!_** Gilbertin enkeli heitteli vain voltteja ilmassa. Minä lennähdin hänen luokseen ja tartuin häntä käsivarresta.

"Ää tämä on ihan tylsää!" Gilbert puuskahti.

"Yritä nyt edes, kai haluat joskus täältä uloskin?"

Suojelusenkeli lopetti kieppumisensa ja katsoi minuun kysyvästi.

 ** _Täällä on paritus menossa! Kai haluat että Gilbertkin saa rakkautta?_** Kysyin häneltä.

 ** _Öö, kai se olisi ihan kiva joo._**

"Kokeeseen on ihan pirusti aikaa vielä. Tehdään jotain muuta!"

"Ai mitä, ryypätään vai?" Nainen, Elizaveta, nappasi takaansa tyynyn ja heitti Gilbertiä naamaan sillä. Gilbert nappasi tyynyn ja heitti sen takaisin.

"No vaikka!"

"Eipä ole ihme ettet pääse täältä mihinkään sitten!"

"Idiootti!"

Elizaveta nauroi. Gilbert yritti näyttää suuttuneelta mutta ei pystynyt siihen. Huomasin hänen katsovan Elizavetaa lämpimästi, ihailevasti... ja niin huomasivat muutkin enkelit.

Elizaveta lopetti nauramisen ja katsahti Gilbertiin.

 ** _Nyt idiootti!_** Elizavetan enkeli huusi.

Niimpä Gilbertin enkeli potkaisi projektiaan takaraivolle, ja tämä kumartui suutelemaan Elizavetaa. Löimme kaikki kolme ylävitoset.

Ja he suutelivat. Ja suudelma syveni. Ja he jatkoivat. Ja jatkoivat. Ja se muuttui rajummaksi.

...Ja minä jatkoin matkaani.

Seuraava huone oli hieno. Sen seinät oli koristeltu erilaisilla lipuilla, postikorteilla ja tarroilla. Huoneessa oli kaksi sänkyä, joista toisella istui joku. Hän mussutti tomaattia, tuijotti vihaisesti puhelintaan ja kirosi jotain tyyppiä nimeltä Antonio. Jatkoin matkaani.

Viimeinen huone tällä osastolla oli niin sanotun "Pohjolan jengin" huone. Tällä hetkellä huoneessa oli vain yksi ihminen - Lukas. Tämä istui sängyllä ja selasi läppäriltään jotain. Ilmeisesti valokuvia, en kiinnittänyt niihin huomiota. Aluksi.

Hiljaisuuden rikkoi Emil, joka astui sisään huoneeseen. Lukas vilkaisi veljeään, muttei sanonut mitään. Mutta heidän välillään se taisi olla tyypillinen tervehtiminen.

Emil heitti laukkunsa huoneen nurkkaan ja istahti sängylleen, joka sattui olemaan Lukasin viereinen ja reunimmainen. Emil otti taskustaan puhelimensa. Hän näytti tekstaavan jollekin ja jos katsoi oikein tarkkaan, saattoi huomata hänen suupielensä lievän kohoamisen. Hänen suojelusenkelinsä tosin hymyili paljon leveämmin.

Samaan aikaan käytävältä kuului ääntä. Vilkaisin seinän läpi ja näin kuinka Feliciano ja Ludwig astuivat sisään.

"Minun pitää mennä lukemaan historiaa", Ludwig sanoi Felicianolle. "Saimme ihan mielettömän määrän läksyjä ja haluan tehdä ne ajallaan."

"Mutta Ludwiiig", Feliciano roikkui tämän jalassa. "Meidän piti mennä syömään pastaa..."

"Tämä on tärkeää Feli, päästä irti!"

 ** _Täällä on pieni tilanne päällä,_** viestitin muille enkeleille. **_Ei kannata tulla nyt._**

 _ **Äh, okei.**_ Ludwigin enkeli liihotti nopeasti Ludwigin vierelle ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan juuri ennen kuin tämä astui ovesta.

"Äh, pahus, unohdin antaa ne paperit Roderichille!" Ludwig pysähtyi ja avasi reppunsa. "Minun täytyy käydä viemässä ne nyt."

"Voidaanko sen jälkeen mennä syömään pastaa, ihan hetkeksi vain, jooko jooko jooko?"

"No", Ludwig rypisti otsaansa. "Hyvä on."

"Jee!" Feliciano innostui. "ROMANO TULETKO MUKAAN?!"

"EN IKINÄ TUON POTATO-BASTARDIN KANSSA!" Kuului vastaus.

He poistuivat nopeasti sinne mistä olivat tulleetkin, tosin Feliciano siirtyi Ludwigin jalasta roikkumaan hänen selkäänsä.

Siirryin takaisin Pohjolan huoneeseen. Emil lopetti puhelimensa näpräämisen ja kääntyi katsomaan veljeään, joka oli ollut hiljaa koko ajan.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Emil kysyi värittömällä äänellä.

"Selaan kuvia", Lukas kohautti olkapäitään.

Emil nousi pystyyn ja käveli seisomaan veljensä taakse. Minäkin siirryin lähemmäs heitä. Tuntui, kuin minä olisin ollut kiinnostuneempi heidän elämistään kuin heidän omat enkelinsä. Huoneen muut suojelusenkelit makoilivat sängyillä tylsistyneinä.

"Ai noita", Emil tuhahti kun hän näki mitä Lukas katseli. Minäkin katsoin lähempää - nämä ihmiset loivat minulle hieman hassun olon. Ja minä olin utelias - halusin tietää miksi. Halusin tietää näistä ihmisistä enemmän.

Lukasin kuvat olivat täynnä ihmisiä. Hymyileviä, vaaleahiuksisia ihmisiä. Nuoria lapsia, vähän vanhempia teinejä ja nuoria aikuisia. Mutta selkeästi samoja ihmisiä. Hymyilevä Mathias, totinen Lukas, vihaisen näköinen Emil, pelottava Berwald ja iloinen... joku.

Tuijotin ruutua vielä lähempää, enkä välittänyt siitä hieman epämiellyttävästä tunteesta jonka koin kun Emil liikahteli kehoni läpi.

Nuori mies, suunnilleen saman ikäinen kuin kaikki muutkin pohjolan jengistä. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset ja liilaan vivahtavat silmät. Hän hymyili leveästi, istuskeli terassilla, halasi Berwaldia, leikki pienen valkoisen koiran kanssa, otti selfien vastustelevan Lukasin kanssa ja photobombbasi Mathiaksen selfietä. En ymmärtänyt mikä minua vaivasi.

"Miksi nyt?" Emil kysyi.

"Ensi viikolla siitä on kaksi vuotta." Se oli kaikki mitä Lukas sanoi. Mutta se tuntui riittävän hänen veljelleen. Heidän välillään oli jonkin sortin veljellinen yhteisymmärrys, jonka olisin toivonut hetkeksi katoavan. Halusin tietää lisää, halusin heidän paljastavan asioita, joita muut enkelit eivät minulle paljastaneet.

Emil ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain huokaisi syvään ja istui veljensä viereen sängylle. He selasivat kuvia, ja minä katsoin kiinnostuneena vierestä.

"Hän osasi hymyillä ei-ärsyttävästi", Lukas huokaisi jonkin ajan päästä.

"Minä kaipaan sitä." Emil myönsi.

Raivis astui nastan päälle, joten minun piti palata. Mihinkään hän ei liikkunut, mutta silti häntä piti valvoa jatkuvasti.

Ihmiset.

...

 **Mitä parituksia haluaisitte nähdä vastaisuudessa? Hongice ei ole koskaan lämmennyt minulle joten sitä tuskin on luvassa, mutta kaikki muu on vielä vapaana.**

 **Olen avoin ehdotuksille :D**

 **Kommentit olisivat kivoja, jos suinkin keksit jotain kommentoitavaa. Rakentava kritiikki on kullan arvoista.**

 **Kiitos kun luit :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**MOI KAIKKIII**

 **Anteeksi kauheasti kun meni, eksyin youtuben ihmeelliseen maailmaan etsiessäni matskua tuleviin kappaleisiin (niistä lisää myöhemmin), ja tämä vähän jäi. Toisinaan pohdin, mahtaako tätä oikeastaan lukeakaan ketään... Mutta siinä toivossa että joku lukee tätä... Nauttikaa seuraavasta kappaleesta toverit!**

...

Kuka oli se vaalea poika?

Luin Raiviksen elämänkerran moneen kertaan, mutten löytänyt mitä halusin. Raivis vietti melko tavanomaisen lapsuuden ja nuoruuden, mutta poikkeuksena oli hänen läheinen suhteensa Torikseen ja Eduardiin.

Raivis oli asunut omakotitalossa koko ikänsä, ja Toris ja Eduard olivat olleet hänen naapureitaan. Toinen toiselta, ja toinen toiselta puolelta. Luonnollisesti Raivis oli leikkinyt heidän kanssaan pienenä, ja jostain syystä heidän ystävyytensä oli jatkunut, vaikka heillä kolmella ei tuntunut olevan mitään yhteistä. Paitsi ehkä se, että heistä tuli helposti silmätikkuja - kiusattuja. He eivät pystyneet toisiaan auttamaan, mutta olivat kaikki samassa veneessä ja saivat toisiltaan ymmärrystä.

Tämän vaalean pojan olemuksen löysin muistojen kansiosta, mutta varsinaiset muistot tämän pojan kanssa olivat suurimmilta osin kansiossa **Unohdetut muistot.** Unohdettujen muistojen kansion yläosassa oli pieni teksti: "Ota käyttöön harkinnan varaisesti."

Niistä muistoista löysin vaalean pojan. Hän oli käynyt Eduardin luona aina välillä. He leikkivät yhdessä: Eduard, poika, Toris ja Raivis. Toisinaan múkana oli myös Felix, josta Raivis ei ollut oikein pitänyt.

Hetken selailtuani sain selville, että Raivis muisti pojan Eduardin vanhempana serkkuna. Tämän nimeä ei Raivis tosin muistanut, eikä se ollut missään niistä kansioistakaan.

...

Aikaa kului. Raivis opiskeli ahkerasti ja olin ylpeä hänestä. Hoidin tietenkin omat hommani suojelijana, mutta minua otti hurjasti päähän jatkuva tietämättömyys.

He vaihtoivat viestienkeliäkin. Viestienkeleitä oli tuhansia, ja jokaisella oli tietenkin omia alueitaan. He siirsivät Matthewin muihin töihin juuri kun olisin halunnut kysyä häneltä siitä vaaleasta pojasta. Minulle alkoi toimittaa viestejä enkeli nimeltä Yao. Hän oli oikein mukava, muttei minulle yhtä läheinen ja tuttu kuin Matthew oli ollut. Aika saattoi auttaa siihen. Yao oli myös siitä mielenkiintoinen tapaus, että hän muisti ketä oli ollut, muttei sitä miten oli kuollut.

Entäs elämä Raiviksen ympärillä? Ainakin Gilbert ja Elizaveta olivat virallisesti yhdessä. He eivät varsinaisesti tiedottaneet sitä kenellekään, mutta piti olla umpisokea ja kuuro ollakseen autuaan tietämätön. Niin paljon he toisistaan pitivät ja myös näyttivät sen. Toriksella oli täysi työ peittää Raiviksen silmät jokaisella iltaisella kokoontumisella, ja lopulta tämä luovuttikin.

Raivis päätyi tekemään paljon yhteistyötä Lilin kanssa. Raivis oli epäsosiaalinen, ja vaikka Lili oli säihkyvä persoona, ei hänkään tuntunut ystävystyvän kovin monen tyypin kanssa. Joten jokaisessa parityössä he toimivat kahden. Lilin isoveli osoitteli Raivista yhä asein aina nähdessään tämän, mutta alkoi pikku hiljaa rauhoittua ja totutella ajatukseen.

Mutta eivät he ihan kahden olleet. Sey oli muutamilla taidekursseilla heidän kanssaan ja piti heille usein seuraa. Sey esitteli heille paljon ihmisiä ja kertoi uusimmat juorut. Tämä onnistui jotenkin vetämään mukaan myös Emilin, joka vältteli ihmisiä nurkissa ja tuli tunneilleen viimetingassa. Sey oli Alfredin tapaan tutor-oppilas, joten ehkä se oli myös hänen tehtävänsä - vetää hiljaiset mukaan. Mutta saattoi siinä olla jotain muutakin.

"Meidän pitäisi tehdä joskus jotain hauskaa yhdessä." Sey sanoi yhtenä aurinkoisena loppusyksyn päivänä, kun ruohikko oli peittynyt tummanpunaisiin lehtiin ja nuoriso paksuihin syystakkeihin. He istuskelivat lähellä Campusta leiripöydän ääressä. Raivis teki esitelmäänsä Lilin kanssa, Emil kirjoitti pitkää esseetä jostain ja Sey vain istuskeli pöydällä, heilutellen jalkojaan reunan yli.

"Mitä siis?" Lili kysyi. Raivis oli vieläkin hermostunut ja kiusaantunut muiden ihmisten seurassa, joten hän keskittyi vain kirjoittamiseen.

"En minä tiedä, jotain minkä takia pääsisi lähtemään pois täältä!" Sey venytteli väsyneesti ja valahti selälleen pöydälle. Kenenkään työt eivät onneksi häiriintyneet siitä - se oli leveä pöytä.

"Olisiko läheisessä kaupungissa jotain?" Lili pohti ääneen. "Se ei kuitenkaan ole ihan vieressä, tarvitaan kuski."

"Francis voi heittää!" Sey ehdotti. Francis oli hänen isoveljensä, tai oikeammin isovelipuoli, mutta Seyn mielestä se oli kylmä termi eikä hän halunnut käyttää sellaista. Francis oli aikaa sitten suorittanut omat koulunsa, mutta hän kävi silloin tällöin Yliopistolla katselemassa vanhoja tuttuja ja tekemässä jotain omaa tutkimustaan. Raivis ei oikein tykännyt Franciksesta, enkä suoraan sanottuna tykännyt minäkään.

"Ja onhan Toriksellakin ajokortti." Raivis ehdotti varovasti. "Ja eikös Emilin kaverit ole kaikki täysi-ikäisiä?"

"Niin taitavat olla joo", Sey vastasi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Emiliä joka oli niin syventynyt työhönsä ettei ollut tuntunut kuulleen heidän keskusteluaan.

"Mistä sinä kirjoitat?" Sey kysyi ja hilasi itseään lähemmäs Emiliä nähdäkseen tämän tekstin. "Emil!"

"Ai, joo", Emil kohotti katseensa paperistaan. "Turskasodista."

"Turskasodista? Olisit saanut kirjoittaa mistä tahansa sodasta, ja sinä kirjoitat jostain tuollaisesta!" Sey puuhkahti.

"Tunnetko sinä edes niitä?" Emil katsoi Seytä.

"No en mutta nimi on aika älytön!"

"Turskasodissa Iso-Britannia ja Islanti taistelivat merellä. Ja Islanti, pikkiriikkinen saarivaltio, voitti. Badassimpää valtiota saa hakea!"

"Älä nyt viitsi!" Eduard loikkasi jostain heidän takaansa ja heitti oman esseensä pöytään. Kukaan ei ollut edes huomannut että tämä oli lähestynyt.

"Historian Badassein maa on Suomi. Neuvostoliitto hyökkäsi sinne ennalta arvaamatta, ja vain muutaman miljoonan asukkaan maa sai pidettyä puolensa!" Eduard esitteli viidentoista sivun esseetään muille. Muut eivät kommentoineet siihen mitään, he kun eivät juuri tunteneet Suomen historiaa. Emil kuitenkin pyöritteli silmiään.

"Niin olitteko te menossa johonkin Pohjolan porukan kanssa vai?" Ja Eduardin motiivit paljastuivat pian. En tosin tiedä paljastuivatko ne ihmisille, mutta minulle ainakin.

"En tiedä, mutta meidän neljän kesken ainakin." Sey nousi taas istumaan ja hieroi käsiään yhteen. Hänellä oli paksut, siniset lapaset. Ne tuntuivat tässä tapauksessa vielä hieman liialta, mutta tyttö tuntui palelevan. Hänellä tosin oli yllään, takin alla, myös sininen mekko. Tyylistä ei tingitty edes kylmällä.

"No mennäänkö sitten vaikka siihen hyväntekeväisyyskonserttiin joka pidetään siinä pienessä jäähallissa parin viikon kuluttua?" Eduard ehdotti, heti mukana ajatuksessa.

"Okei, ketä siellä esiintyy?" Sey tuntui innostuvan. Raivista hermostutti hieman ajatus suuresta määrästä ihmisiä, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Jotain aika tuntemattomia, mutta-", Eduard napsautti sormiaan ja osoitti Emiliä. "Sinun veljesihän esiintyy siellä."

" _Mitä?!"_ Sey loikkasi pois pöydältä.

"Hän soittaa viulua", Emil tuhahti. "Mathias hänet sinne pakotti."

"Ei vitsi, siistiä! Sinnehän me mennään!" Sey taputti lapasten peittämiä käsiään yhteen innoissaan. Lilikin innostui hieman. Raivis vain lisäsi pari tarraa esitelmäpaperiin, ja Emil jatkoi esseetään. Eduard oli tyytyväinen itseensä, tietenkin.

...

Raivis oli palaamassa takaisin huoneistoonsa. Emil ja Eduard olisivat muuten tullet samaan suuntaan, mutta heillä oli vielä joitain tunteja jäljellä. Siispä Raivis käveli yksin, kirjat kainalossaan.

Kun hän astui sisään huoneisto-osastolle, hän huomasi että jokin oli eri tavalla. Naulakossa oli uusi takki ja maassa tuntemattomat kengät. Ne olivat kirkkaan vaaleanpunaiset ja aika pienet verrattuna kaikkien muiden vaatteisiin.

Raivis käveli siitä huolimatta kohti huonettaan, mutta pysähtyi ovella kuuntelemaan. Takki ja kengät oli nimittäin jätetty suoraan Toriksen vaatteiden päälle, joten Raiviksella oli syytä epäillä että tulijalla oli jotain tekemistä Toriksen kanssa. Ja vaikka Raivis Toriksen tunsikin ja tiesi ettei tämä ollut _sellainen,_ ei hän halunnut ottaa riskejä. Raivis oli saanut oppia kantapään kautta ihan liikaa.

"Toris sä oot niinku niin boooring!" Kuului ärsyttävä ja korkea ääni, joka tuntui kuitenkin kuuluvan miespuoliselle henkilölle. "Et sä niinku osaa vai?"

"No en minä sitä", kuului Toriksen paljon hiljaisempi vastaus. "Mutta ajattelin, kun ei minulla ole pariakaan ja-"

"No mä voin olla sun pari! Ootsä hei ihan varma et se ei johdu siit et sä et osaa?"

"No kyllä minä... osaan."

"Etpä."

"Kylläpäs!"

"No älä ny nolostu, mä voin opettaa sua!"

Kuului jotain töminää. Raivis ei yleensä ollut sellainen tyyppi joka kuunteli oven takana, mutta ei hänestä tuntunut hyvältä idealta mennä sisäänkään. Joten hän jäi kiusallisena seisomaan oven taa. Hän kuuli lähestulkoon kaiken puheen huoneesta, muttei saanut päähänsä kuka se toinen henkilö saattoi olla.

"Noin ja sit sä otat niinku tällee ja sit sä niinku käännät mua."

"Felix..." Toris punastui. Minä tiesin sen siitä että katsoin seinän läpi nähdäkseni mitä huoneessa tapahtui. Felixin suojelusenkeli vilkutti minulle iloisesti.

"Noni ja sit me vaan niinku lähdetään."

"..."

"..."

"No mikset sinä sitten liiku?"

"No daa! Maskuliinisemman kuuluu viedä!"

Raivis olisi varmaan seissyt paikallaan monta tuntia, mutta viereisen huoneen ovi avautui ja ulos astui Ludwig. Raivis säikähti tätä niin, että loikkasi päin ovea ja astui nopeasti sisään.

Sisällä hän näki Toriksen ja jonkun vaaleahiuksisen nuoren... miehen. Tällä oli yllä vaalea koulupuvun paita jossa oli liian pitkät hihat, minihame ja verkkosukkahousut. Toris oli nuoren miehen kanssa melko lailla viattomassa asennossa: He olivat tanssiasennossa. Lähekkäin, mutteivat kuitenkaan ihan toisissaan kiinni. Silti Toris loikkasi heti kauemmas toisesta kun kuuli Raiviksen tulevan.

"H-Hei", Raivis tervehti kiusallisesti ja kipitti nopeasti omalle kaapilleen. Raivis ja Toris olivat molemmat tulipunaisia. Toris oli juuri alkamassa selittää kun vaalea mies astui väliin.

"Ai moi sähän oot niinku Raivis? Mä oon Felix en tiiä muistaks sä mua."

"A-ai Felix", Raivis katsoi hänet nopeasti päästä varpaisiin ja tajusi tunnistavansa tämän. Felix, kaveri joka Torisilla oli aina ollut ja jonka kanssa tämä vietti usein enemmän aikaa kuin Eduardin ja Raivisin. Raivis ei ollut nähnyt kyseistä tyyppiä vuosiin ja silloin kun hän viimeksi näki, pojalla oli ollut yllään jotain... erilaista.

Ja senhän Raivis juuri olisi sanonutkin ellei olisi ollut niin kiusaantunut.

"Me niinku Toriksen kaa aiottii just tanssii et jos sua ei haittaa."

"E-ei tietenkään! Olin j-juuri lähdössä."

"Felix ei viivy kauan, hän on vain käymässä!" Toris sanoi vielä nopeasti ennen kuin Raivis katosi ulos ovesta. Raivis muisti nyt millainen Felix oli ollut, ja pysyi mieluummin kauempana tästä.

Niinpä Raivis istahti hiljaiseen keittiöön. Hänen lisäkseen siellä oli vain Lukas juomassa kymmenettä kupillistaan kahvia sinä päivänä. Raivis olisi voinut jutella tämän kanssa tulevasta konsertista, mutta oli liian ujo. Sitä piirrettä edes minä en pystynyt hänestä vähentämään.

...

 **Sori äkillisestä lopusta, katsoin jännää Housen jaksoa samanaikaisesti ja halusin VIHDOIN saada tämän tehtyä.**

 **Olisi ihanaa jos kommentoisitte jotain, ihan mitä vaan tulee mieleen.**

 **Pimpelipom :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nonni, hei vaan taas kaikki, anteeksi kun kesti. Olin hieman jumissa tämän kappaleen kanssa mutta toivottavasti kelpaa :D**

 **Benel: Hei kiitos hurjasti kommentistasi, se piristi päivääni valtavasti :DD. Etkä ole ollenkaan huono kirjoittamaan kommentteja! Olen pahoillani jos tein sinulle sellaisen olon että sinun on _pakko_ kommentoida jotain, ajattelin vain vähän tuupata josko saisin vähän tietää onko tällä tarinalla lukijoita. JA hei, kannattaa kokeilla, sinähän voit olla vaikka kuinka hyvä kirjoittaja! :D**

 **Enjoy people!**

...

Konsertti oli lähimmässä kaupungissa, pienessä jäähallissa. Se oli hyväntekeväisyyskonsertti, jolla kerättiin rahaa pienelle lähisairaalalle.

Paljastuikin, ettei kenenkään tarvinnutkaan heittää heitä sinne - koululta oli tulossa niin paljon porukkaa että paikalle oli tilattu yksi kaksikerroksinen bussi kuskaamaan innokasta väkeä. Francis tosin tarjoutui ajamaan sitä bussia...

Oli viileä marraskuun alun päivä, ja opiskelijat tunkivat jo sisään jäähallin pääovista. Raivis oli mennyt jo aiemmin bussiin istumaan, koska Eduard oli kiskonut hänet sinne. Nyt hän istui takana pohjolan jengin kanssa.

"Tänään on Luken tähtihetki, kädet ilmaan woop woop!" Mathias nosti ilmaan pullollisen kokista, sillä edes hän ei ollut osannut salakuljettaa alkoholia bussiin.

"Älä käytä minusta tuota nimeä!" Lukas läimäytti Mathiasta ja vetäytyi kauemmas tästä. Eduard nauroi kovaan ääneen ja Raivis esitti olematonta.

Alfred astui bussiin, kuulin sen selkeästi. Käännyin nähdäkseni hänet - Alfred jäi aika eteen istumaan Arthurin kanssa. Muistin mitä Matthew oli minulle sanonut - katso vähän hänenkin peräänsä. En ollut ehtinyt kauheasti tehdä sitä, kun minulla oli ollut kiire Raivisin ja, tuota, omien asioideni kanssa. Arthur, jokin hänen ystävänsä/arkkivihollisensa kaltainen tyyppi tuntui kuitenkin katsovan hänen peräänsä tarpeeksi.

Ymmärsin kuitenkin miksi Matthew oli huolissaan - Alfredilla ei ollut tapana ajatella kaikkea loppuun asti. Tällä oli vieläkin otsassa pieni arpi siltä kerralta kun tämä innostui jäätelöstä niin että liukastui ja teloi itsensä. Matthew oli kertonut minulle siitä, ja minusta juttu oli tavallaan aika hauska.

"Moi!" Lili istahti Raiviksen viereen. Raivis tervehti tätä hiljaa.

"Onko veljesi täällä?"

"Joo, tuolla edessä", Lili vastasi iloisesti. Raivis kääntyi katomaan kuinka viiden penkkirivin päässä istui Vash, joka pyöritteli kädesään pitkää puukkoa ja tuijotti Raivista murhaavasti.

"Ei hän yleensä pidä tämmöisistä tapahtumista, mutta jokin veti hänet tällä kertaa mukaan", Lili kikatti ja tarttui Raiviksen käsivarresta. Vashin ilme kylmeni entisestään.

"O-o-okei", Raivis vastasi ja toivoi selviävänsä siitä päivästä hengissä.

...

Konsertti oli loppujen lopuksi yllättävän hyvä. Oli monia erilaisia esityksiä tanssista laulamiseen, ja nokkahuilunsoitosta itsetehtyihin jodlailuihin. Mutta mahtui mukaan myös jotain sellaistakin missä ei ollut musiikkia - esimerkiksi Felix nousi lavalle esittämään vitsejä.

"No okei, täs ois niinku eka: Mitä kärpänen niinku sano ku se lensi hevosen suuhun? No nyt mä oon sit niinku turvas hahaha", Felix nauroi omille vitseilleen, ja yleisö nauroi lähinnä hänelle. Toris oli haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä eikä liikahtanutkaan.

"No entäs niinku tää: Mikä on Venäjän pääkaupunki - no niinku Varsova hahah no okei entäs sit niinku-"

Toris valui alemmas ja alemmas tuolillaan. Gilbert nauroi makeasti, ja jopa Lili kikatti hieman. Raivis vain katsoi epäuskoisena Felixiä. Ja minä katsoin Felixin enkeliä - millainen enkeli ei suojele projektinsa mainetta?

"No entäs sitte se et miksi Manu ei voinu niinku ajaa autoo? No koska se oli kivi! Ja ku kivet ei siis voi niinku ajaa autoo hahaha omg siis mä tukehdun lol."

Tuli esiintyjiä, ja uusia esiintyjiä, ja Lukas siirtyi valmistautumaan. Raivis nautti olostaan vaikka olikin hieman hermostunut siinä ihmispaljoudessa.

"Hei Emil!" Mathias huusi jossakin vaiheessa. Kuulin heidät hyvin sillä Raivis oli asettunut istumaan heidän eteensä. No okei, voi olla että minä vaikutin siihen hieman. Mutta ei siitä kyllä ollut mitään haittaakaan.

Raiviksen vieressä istui Lili ja Lilin vieressä istui Vash. Raiviksen toisella puolella olisivat istuneet Toris ja Felix, mutta nämä olivat lähteneet johonkin jo aikaa sitten, Toriksen esityksen jälkeen. Eduard oli liittoutunut Pohjolan jengin kanssa ja hänellä tuntui olevan hauskaa siellä.

Raiviksesta tuntui hieman pahalta. Tai no, hänestä oli aina tuntunut siltä - Toriksella ja Eduardilla oli molemmilla aina ollut muita ihmisiä jotka vetivät heitä kauemmas. Raivisilla ei ollut ollut ketään muuta, ja hänelle heidän kolmen ryhmä oli tärkeitä mitä hänellä oli. Mutta toisille se ei ollut mennyt niin, ja vaikka se pahalta tuntuikin, Raivis ymmärsi sen. Hehän olivat kolme täysin erilaista ihmistä jotka elämä oli vain potkaissut yhteen.

Mutta ehkä... Ehkä täällä hän voisi löytää jonkin oman porukkansa. Jonkin mikä vetäisi puolestaan häntä puoleensa. Raivis vilkaisi Liliin joka katsoi keskittyneesti edessäpäin tapahtuvaa esitystä.

Ehkä, ehkä.

"No mitä?" Emil huusi Mathiakselle melun yli. Hän oli taas kireä. Ei ollut olemassa päivää jolloin tämä ei olisi ollut kireä.

"Isoveljesi esiintyy seuraavana!"

Emil pyöräytti silmiään. Olin huomannut että hän inhosi nimitystä isoveli.

"No älä nyt! Mennään toivottamaan hänelle onnea!" Mathias nousi ylös, valmiina talsimaan lähemmäs lavaa. Emil ei tehnyt elettäkään seuratakseen.

"Heii, isoveli odottaaaa!"

"Ei hän tarvitse mitään onnea!"

"Isovelii..."

"Älä viitsi!"

"Isovelii..."

"Lopeta!"

"Velikultaa!" Mathias astui lähemmäs ja puristi Emiliä poskesta.

"Argh!" Nyt Emil nousi, mutta hän lähti vihaisesti marssimaan ihan toiseen suuntaan. Mathias katsahti hänen peräänsä, mutta kääntyi sitten siihen suuntaan johon oli aikonutkin. Berwald jäi istumaan yksikseen tyhjiä paikkoja ympärillään, sillä edes Eduard ei uskaltanut lähestyä häntä.

Myös joku muu huomasi Emilin lähdön. Sey katsoi paikaltaan kuinka hopeahiuksinen nuorimies poistui verhojen taa. Sey päätti seurata tätä. Minäkin halusin seurata, joten viitoin Lilin enkeliä katsomaan Raivisin perään ja tämä lupasi yrittää parhaansa.

Emil nojasi seinään lähellä tyhjiä myyntikojuja kun Sey saapui pois katsomosta. Katsomon taa kuului vielä aika hyvin mitä lavalla ja katsomossa tapahtui, joten ei ollut pelkoa siitä että he jäisivät jostain kokonaan paitsi. ( **Tässä kohtaa kuvittelen teidän jokaisen joskus olleen jäkishallin katsomon takana, siellä missä myydään sitä turhaa kamaa, koska minusta sitä on hieman hankala selittää** )

"Hei mitä ne nyt taas tekivät?" Sey asteli itsevarmoin askelin kohti Emiliä.

"Äh ei mitään", Emil tuhahti ja katsoi maahan. Sey tavoitti hänet ja jäi seisomaan hänen eteensä. Katsomon takana ei ollut muita

"Etkö halua nähdä kun Lukas soittaa?"

"Minä olen nähnyt sen sata kertaa", Emil katsoi yhä poispäin. "Ja tiedän miksi hän tekee sen joten en halua olla kuulemassa."

"Miksi hän tekee sen?"

"No tämä on sairaalan hyväntekevväisyysjuttu", Emil katsoi viimein Seytä. "Siksi hän haluaa soittaa, tiedäthän, _hänen_ muistolleen."

"Ahaa", Sey tuntui ymmärtävän. Mutta minä en ymmärtänyt. Heidän enkelinsä vain leijuivat kiusaantuneina ilmassa ja pitivät suunsa supussa kun katsoin heitä kysyvästi.

"Niin." Emil vastasi ja katsahti Seyn takaa kiiruhtavaan pariin ihmiseen. Muuten tila jossa he olivat oli ihan tyhjä. "Että en halua olla katsomassa semmoista tekopyhyyttä."

"Mitä tekopyhää siinä on? Itsehän sanoit että Mathias pakotti hänet soittamaan!"

"Niin mutta ei Lukas kauheasti tuntunut vastustelevan! Ihan kuin hän olisi halunnut sitä - päästä esittelemään taitojaan muka Tinon nimissä!" Tino - nimi iski minuun joten en kuullut seuraavaa osaa keskustelusta. Tino - se nimi, minä tiesin sen nimen, ihan takuuvarmasti!

Sey katsoi Emiliä hetken. He kuulivat aplodit yleisöstä ja tiesivät, että Lukas esiintyisi seuraavana.

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä että tulisit katsomaan?"

"No jaa'a." Emil katsoi yhä sivulle.

Sey puri huultaan. Sitten hän teki jotain mitä Emil ei olisi koskaan osannut odottaa - hän nousi varpailleen ja suukotti tämän huulia varovasti. Se oli niin nopea suukko, ettei Emil ehtinyt edes punastua. Tämä vain hämmentyi.

"Jooko?" Sey kysyi. Puna alkoi pikkuhiljaa nousta Emilin poskille, joten tämä vain nyökkäsi. Niinpä Sey tarttui hänen kädestään ja lähti vetämään tätä perässään kohti katsomoa.

Minun enkelinsydämeni täyttyi lämmöstä. Välitin näistä nuorista ja minulle tuli hyvä olo kun näin heidän haparoivan uusilla teillä. Mutten ymmärtänyt miksi - ei minun kuulunut välittää heistä! Minun kuului välittää Raiviksesta.

Koin hieman huonoa omatuntoa, joten palasin nopeasti Raiviksen luo. Hän näytti olevan kunnossa. Lilin suojelusenkeli katsoi minua vihaisesti, mutta lupasin hyvittää sen hänelle. Et voi edes kuvitella kuinka rankkaa useamman ihmisen vahtiminen saattoi olla.

Lavalla ei tapahtunut juuri mitään, sillä esiintyjät olivat juuri vaihtuneet. Lukas seisoi lavalla asettamassa viulua paikoilleen, ja Roderich istahti pianon ääreen. Minua ihmetytti tällainen yhteys, mutta kai se että he olivat molemmat klassisen musiikin ystäviä sai heidät esiintymään yhdessä. Tai Roderich saattoi olla vain säestämässäkin, sillä sitä hän teki paljon.

He olivat valmiit. Lukas taivutti mikkiä itseensä päin ja sanoi muutaman sanan, mistä yllätyin hurjasti. Hän ei esitellyt itseään, joten heidät varmaan esiteltiin jo ennen kuin olin saapunut takaisin saliin.

"Haluan omistaa tämän eräälle ystävälle, joka on ollut poissa jo jonkin aikaa... Kiitos Tino." Hän vaikutti hieman siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa vielä jotain, mutta laittoi kuitenkin mikin pois. Sitten hän asetti jousen viululleen ja veti ensimmäisen sävelen. **(Minä ajattelin tähän kohtaan Alexander Rybakin Dagdrom- nimisen kappaleen. Kappale on aika pitkä verrattuna tähän pieneen tekstinpätkään, mutta suosittelen kuuntelemaan, se on hyvä. Ja se on sitten dagdrom semmoisella O:lla jossa on semmoinen viiva keskellä, mutten osannut tehdä sellaista koneella xD)**

Koko sali oli hiljainen. Ei kuulunut oikeastaan muuta kuin viulu, ja tietenkin jonkinlainen rapina kaikista niistä sadoista ihmisistä. Mutta ainakin jokainen Raiviksen ympäriltä pysähtyi kuuntelemaan.

Kappale oli minulle tuttu. Olin aivan varmasti kuullut sen jossain ennen. Mutten Raiviksen kanssa, ehen, vaan entisessä elämässäni. Hiljainen viulumusiikki sai seurakseen pianon pehmeän naputtelun, ja Lukas liikutti kättään nopeasti, mutta musiikki pysyi herkkänä.

Kappale muuttui intensiivisemmäksi, Lukas tuntui sulkevan silmänsä. Minun tuntui olevan jotenkin vaikeaa pitää itseni enää ilmassa, joten laskeutuin alemmas ja alemmas kun kehoni alkoi painaa enemmän. En ollut enää painoton enkeli, vaan ihan kuin, kuin... ihminen. Ihminen jolla on muistoja.

 _Poika jolla oli liilat silmät kääntyi katsomaan itseään peilistä. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset ja aito hymy, sillä hän kuuli sen. Viulun. Lukas soitti viulua toisessa huoneessa. Mutta se mikä pojan teki iloiseksi oli se, että Lukas soitti juuri nimenomaan sitä kappaletta. Lukas oli harjoitellut sitä pitkään ja oli viimein oppinut sen._

 _Koira loikkasi pojan reittä vasten. Poika naurahti ja nosti valkoisen karvapallon syliinsä. Musiikki jatkui. Poika kääntyi ja raotti ovea hieman nähdäkseen Lukasin. Lukas oli selin häneen ja soitti. Poika nojasi seinään ja katsoi kun suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä vaaleahiuksinen poika antoi kaikkensa kappaleelle jonka eteen oli vingutellut viuluaan vuodenpäivät ja mennyt sormet kipeinä nukkumaan._

 _Poika veti viulullaan viimeisen vedon ja laski soittimen pois leualtaan. Toinen poika taputti tälle hieman, jolloin viulua soittanut poika säpsähti ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen kuka niin teki._

 _"Sanoinhan ettei sinun kannata luovuttaa!" Poika antoi koiran hypätä alas sylistään._

 _"Tino! Mitä sinä täällä teet?"_

 _Tino. Tino Väinämöinen._

Kaikki he täyttivät mieleni nyt ihmisen viattomien silmien kautta. Lukas, Mathias, Emil ja Berwald. Eduard ja Elizaveta. Jopa Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Gilbert...

Minä kaaduin kylmään maahan. Muut enkelit säpsähtivät ja lensivät lähemmäs minua, mutta viitoin heitä katsomaan Raivista. Minä en siihen pystynyt, siipeni olivat pettäneet minut ja selkääni putosi koko nuoren ihmiselämän paino.

Minä olin Tino Väinämöinen. Ja minä olin kuollut.

 **...**

 **Dundundunnn... Pilasinko juuri tunnelman?**

 **Nooh, kenelle tuli yllätyksenä tämän enkelin henkilöllisyys? En usko että kovin monelle, mutta kiitos kun olette jaksaneet lukea tähän asti. :D Ja tulin tässä kappaleessa toteuttaakseni omaa hetalian otptäni, Seyicea. Mitä mieltä olitte ratkaisusta? Olisi kiva tietää mitä muut ovat siitä mieltä, se kun ei kovin suosittu ole.**

 **Tulisin todella iloiseksi kommenteista...**

 **Kiitos kun luit :DD**

 **Ensikertaan, Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos!**

 **Olin taas ihan jumissa tämän kappaleen kanssa, ja pahoittelen jos/kun se on hieman naah. Mutta minusta tähän kohtaan tarvittiin informatiivisempi kappale, jotennn... tässä tulee.**

 **Benel: Heii kiitos taas kommentista :DD kylläpäs olet julma!  
Huomasin heti kappaleen julkistamisen jälkeen että olethan sinä kirjoitellutkin jo jotain, voin käydä kurkkaamassa heti kun töiltäni ja tältä tarinalta kerkiän :D Arvasin että ihmiset arvaavat enkelin henkilöllisyyden, kirjoitin sen ehkä turhan ilmeiseksi mutta naah olkoon mikä on. Hyvä ettei otp:ni säikäyttänyt ainakaan sinua heti pois, ja kiva jos kappale viihdytti :)) Toivottavasti siellä nurkassa on mukava olla, ja ehkä minunkin pitäisi vähän rauhoittua tämän vastaamisen kanssa mutta haha minun tarinani ja saan käyttää authorin noteen niin paljon tilaa kuin haluan muhaha :))))**

 **No mut oikeesti hei, tässä se on. Enjoy people!**

 **...**

"Tino Väinämöinen... Onko totta, että tämä on teidän nimenne?"

"Kyllä."

"Ja onko totta, että muistatte kuka todella olitte?"

"Kyllä, se on totta."

"Kuinka kauan ehditte palvella Raivis Galantea ennen herätystänne, ja kuinka monta fyysistä vauriota hän ehti saada tänä aikana?"

"Kaksi ja puoli kuukautta", aloitin. Olimme marraskuussa ja koulu oli alkanut elokuun lopulla. Kiristin hampaitani. "Ja hän on saanut viisi haavaa ja yhden flunssan."

"Ei muuta kysyttävää", puhuja istui alas, ja minä valmistauduin omaan puheenvuorooni.

Oli oikeuden istunto. Se saattaa kuulostaa mahtipontiselta mutta oikeasti niitä oli meillä harvasen päivä, milloin mistäkin. Tällä kertaa minut oli määrätty oikeuteen siitä, olisinko kykenevä olemaan enää Raiviksen suojelusenkeli. Nyt kun siis olin kokenut oman herätykseni.

Niin kävi aina. Minulle kutsu oli tullut jo seuraavana yönä, ja sitten oli vain mentävä kun Raivis viimein nukahti. Minua vastaan oli asettunut joku taivaiden enkeli, olin itse oma puolustajani ja joku korkeassa asemassa ollut toimi tuomarina.

He saattavat kuulostaa karuilta, mutta oikeasti hekin halusivat vain ihmisten parasta. Minun piti todistaa olevani kykenevä olemaan Raiviksen suojelija, tai muuten tilalleni otettaisiin joku parempi.

Nämä oikeudenkäynnit enkelit usein hävisivät. Toisinaan tahallaan, toisinaan ihan vain siksi että pystyttiin todistamaan enkelin palo omaa menneisyyttään kohden. Herännyt enkeli sekoitti usein projektinsa pään. Eikä sitä haluttu.

Minä kuitenkin, halusin taistella Raiviksesta. Olin tykästynyt poikaan ja halusin auttaa tätä kaikin tavoin - se oli kuitenkin minun hommani. Muistin omasta elämästäni etäisesti Raiviksen, ja vaikka minusta tuntuikin nyt hieman omituiselta olla hänen suojelusenkelinsä, olin kuitenkin kiintynyt tähän. Hän oli syy olemassaolooni nyt.

Tämän kaiken selitin omalla puheenvuorollani muille enkeleille. Paikalla oli myös joitain ulkopuolisia enkeleitä kuuntelemassa, ikään kuin valamiehistönä. Taivaassa kun ei juuri ollut suljettua tilaa, kuka tahansa saattoi kuunnella. Olin pyytänyt myös Eduardin suojelusenkelin kuuntelemaan ja todistamaan puolestani jos oli tarvis. Minä en ollut päästämässä irti tästä pojasta.

"Ymmärrätköhän ollenkaan kuinka hankalaa siitä tulisi? Entinen elämäsi on kirjaimellisesti seinän takana jatkuvasti!" Haastajani sanoi väliin.

"Minä koen että se helpottaa", vastasin. "Minun ei tarvitse johdatella Raivista kauemmas jos tahdon selvitellä menneisyyttäni, sitä paitsi", käännyin katsomaan enkeleiden valamiehistöä. "Minä tunnen ihmiselämästäni sen paikan, minä tunnen niitä ihmisiä. Kyllähän te nyt Raiviksen tiedätte, hän on arka ja sulkeutuvainen - minä voisin auttaa häntä tutustumaan juuri oikeisiin ihmisiin, kuten olen tehnyt tähänkin asti. Siihen eivät muut suojelusenkelit pysty. Ei muuta sanottavaa." Siirryin taas sivulle ja huomasin valamiehistön supisevan hieman keskenään.

Olin tyytyväinen, vaikka minun vastustajani pääsikin haukkumaan taitojani vielä yhden puheenvuoron verran. Sitten Eduardin enkeli nousi kertomaan kuinka oli nähnyt minun toimivan tietämättömyydessänikin ihan hyvin. Ja kun valamiehistö siirtyi miettimään asiaa, minä pääsin ajattelemaan omiani.

Oli totta, että Yliopisto oli minulle tuttu. Olin ehtinyt opiskella siellä hetkisen, mutta sitten olin... kuollut. En tosin muistanut miten. Muisti palaili pätkittäin, ja oli ihan luonnollista että omaa kuolemaansa ei alkuun muistanut. Se on aivan omanlaisensa tapahtuma...

Muistin kuinka olin hakenut sinne, ja sitä riemua kun olin saanut kirjeen vahvistamaan sinne pääsyni.

 _"Berwald, Berwald!" Juoksin pienen viljapellon poikki, joka erotti minun kotini Berwaldin kodista. Silmälasipäinen vaalea nuori mies astui terassille yllättyneenä. Heti hyväksymiskirjeen saatuani lähdin juoksemaan kertomaan Berwaldille, koska... niin minä tein._

 _"Minä pääsin sisään!" Huusin innoissani, juoksin loput raput ja hyppäsin hänen kaulaansa. Berwald oli ehtinyt jo tottua äkillisiin halauksiini, joten hän ei edes horjahtanut, vaan sulki kätensä ympärilleni._

 _"Ihan kuin se olisi muka joku yllätys", kuulin tuhahduksen Berwaldin takaa ja irtauduin hänestä nähdäkseni kuka sen aiheutti. Mathias seisoi ovensuussa, samanlainen valkoinen kirje etusormen ja keskisormen välissä._

 _"Jos Lukas onnistuu ensi yrittämällä, sinä olet heittämällä sisällä."_

 _"Ai Lukaskin pääsi?" Kysyin, kun Lukas tuli Mathiaksen perässä ja nappasi vihaisesti kirjeensä tämän näpeistä._

 _"Onneksi olkooooon!" Otin pari juoksuaskelta ja halasin Lukasia. Tämä horjahti vähän, hän kun oli samankokoinen kuin minä eikä ollut ehtinyt varautua._

 _"Pidä sinä turpasi kiinni, sinähän pääsit vasta varasijalta!" Lukas osoitti sanansa Mathiakselle ja minä irrottauduin hänestä nauraen vähän. He olivat aina sellaisia, toivottomia tapauksia. Toivoin vain että jonain päivänä joku potkaisisi heidät vain yhteen, aloin itsekin väsyä heidän jatkuvaan kinasteluunsa. Mutta silloin olin liian onnellinen välittääkseni._

 _"Entä sinä Berwald?" Kysyin kun Lukas ja Mathias jatkoivat nahisteluaan. Berwald otti taskustaan taitellun kirjeen. Minä taitoin sen auki ja kun huomasin suurella painetun tekstin **Tervetuloa Hetalian Yliopistoon,** kiljaisin ja hyppäsin halaamaan häntä uudestaan. Mathias ja Lukaskin kääntyivät katsomaan meitä, ja Mathias hymyili leveästi._

 _"Näyttää siltä että tämä porukka ei hajoa ihan heti", hän nauroi. "Mennään kaikki opiskelemaankin samaan paikkaan."_

 _"Ei ihan", Lukas osoitti ovelle kävellyttä Emiliä. Poika mutusti lakritsia ja katsoi heitä varautuneesti. Tämä oli meitä nuorempi, eikä ollut tehnyt vielä päätöstään siitä mihin haluaisi mennä._

 _"Joo ei kiitos", Emil kääntyi kannoillaan ja käveli takaisin sisään. "Minä pääsen johonkin parempaankin."_

 _Minä ja Mathias nauroimme ja Berwald ja Lukas tekivät kasvoillaan jotain mitä voisi ehkä etäisesti kutsua pieneksi hymyksi._

Hymyilin hieman muistolleni. Loppujen lopuksi Emil sitten seurasikin meitä muita... mutta minä en ollut silloin enää siellä. Maassa nimittäin. Minua alkoi tavallaan ihmetyttää - miksi Emil oli niin tehnyt, seurannut perässä yliopistoon johon ei tosiaan halunnut. Tai ehkä se oli ollut vain nuoren uhoa, hänhän oli ollut silloin vasta kuudentoista.

Katsahdin kohti valamiehistöä. He supattivat vieläkin. Olin hermostunut ja se varmasti näkyi aurassanikin.

 _Hei,_ Eduardin suojelusenkeli tuli vierelleni ja asetti kätensä rauhoittavasti olkapäälleni. _Se meni hyvin, kyllä sinä varmasti saat pitää Raiviksen._

 _Toivotaan._ Vastasin yhä kädet puuskassa ja katse valamiehistössä. Toivoin sydämeni pohjasta että niin kävisi.

 _Kuule,_ Eduardin enkeli puri huultaan. _Sinä et ole muuttunut ihmisyydestäsi kovin paljon. Ja minusta se on hyvä asia, sinä olit hyvä ihminen._

Eduardin enkeli tarkoitti muuttumisella varmaan sitä, miten ulkonäköni on muuttunut ihmisyydestä enkeliyteen. Kun ihminen kuolee, hänen enkelimuotonsa on erilainen. Pääpiirteet ovat suunnilleen samat, mutta kokonaisuudessaan et pystyisi tunnistamaan edes kaikkein läheisimpiäsi.

Kun syntyy enkeliksi kuolemansa jälkeen, on siinä muodossa kuin alunperin oli tarkoitus. Ilman ihmiselämän murskaavaa painoa ja raskaita vuosia, puhdas ja täydellinen enkeli. Sitten kun kokee herätyksensä, muuttuu lähemmäs sitä ulkomuotoa jollainen oli viimeisinä ihmiselämän vuosinaan, mutta elämän aikana tehdyt pahat työt ja tuska näkyivät jotenkin.

Uskoin Eduardin enkelin siis tarkoittavan ettei nykyinen muotoni ollut niin kovin erilainen siitä mitä olin ihmisenä. Se oli suuri kohteliaisuus. Minähän en voinut sitä tietää, ei taivaassa ollut mitään peilejä eivätkä enkelit pystyneet näkemään omaa kuvajaistaan ihmisten peileistä. Tai no, eivät ainakaan yleensä. Se vaati materialisoitumisen johon tarvittiin luvat ja-

 _Kiitos,_ vastasin, ja katsoin Eduardin enkeliin. Tämä oli feminiininen; hänellä oli vaaleat surffarinkiharat ja merilevän väriset silmät. Minusta tuntui tavallaan hieman hassulta katsoa häntä - tämä enkeli oli seurannut Eduardin elämää koko ajan. Aina kun olin ihmisenä leikkinyt Eduardin kanssa, tehnyt hänen kanssaan läksyjä tai mitä ikinä, tämä enkeli oli seurannut lähellä. Ja nyt minä tein yhteistyötä sen enkelin kanssa vähän niin kuin Eduardin selän takana, koskien hänen läheisen ystävänsä Raiviksen elämää... Voi, jos Eduard vain voisi nähdä tämän!

Tai voi jos kukaan ystävistäni vain voisi nähdä minut nyt. Antaisin mitä vain että saisin puhua heille, edes minuutin. Minua sattui nähdä Berwald istumassa yksin ja Mathias ja Lukas niin lähellä mutta silti niin kaukana toisistaan. Ja sitten vielä Emil... se lapsi oli yleisesti vain hukassa. Tämä oli parissa vuodessa varttunut valtavasti, mutta tarvitsi silti opastusta.

 _Tämä on kyllä aivan uniikki tilanne,_ Eduardin enkeli naurahti. _Mutta olen silti iloinen että se olet sinä, Tino. Eduard oli aina iloinen kun tapasi sinut._

 _Millainen minun suojelusenkelini oli?_ Käännyin Eduardin enkeliä kohden. Tietenkin halusin tietää sen, kuka ei halunnut? Minulla oli vielä tusinoittain vastaamattomia kysymyksiä - miksi minä olin kuollut? Kuka oli ollut enkelini? Entäs kaikki se muu; miksi minä nyrjäytin nilkkani viisi vuotta sitten joulukuussa, enkä jäänytkään alakouluikäisenä sen bussin alle vaikka se oli ollut niin lähellä.

 _Hän oli hauska,_ Enkeli nauroi. _Hän ei ehtinyt herätä sinun aikanasi, en tiedä mihin hän sitten lähti._

 _Okei..._ Huomasin valamiehistön liikehtivän pois sumpusta, ja tuomari siirtyi omalle paikalleen. Niinpä myös Eduardin enkeli siirtyi omalleen, ja minä tuijotin herkeämättä tuomarin kättä joka siirtyi vasaran varrelle.

"Enkeli Tino Väinämöinen", Tuomari totesi suurella äänellä. "Valtuusto on nyt keskustellut ja päätös on tämä: Te saatte jatkaa Raivis Galanten suojelusenkelinä kunnes toisin päätetään."

Nuija kolahti puun tapaiseen pöytään, ja minä huokaisin helpotuksesta.

...

 **tataa toivottavasti tämä ei väsyttänyt teitä turhaan. Seuraava kipale tulee olemaan pitempi ja kepeämpi, I promise.**

 **Ja arvatkaas mitä: jos seuraan suunnitelmaani, alamme olla puolivälissä! :O Onko se hyvä vai huono asia, vaikea sanoa, mutta kiitos kaikille jotka ovat pysyneet kanssani tähän asti :D**

 **Olisin superonnellinen jos kommentoisit jotain! Kommentoi vaikka hymiö jos et muuta keksi :DD**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Öhm, tuotanoin... hei! *piiloutuu Venäjän taakse koska tietää ettei kukaan järkevä ihminen uskalla lähestyä tätä***

 **Olen tosi pahoillani! Minulla oli tyhmä ajatus tähän kappaleeseen joka ei meinannut millään toimia, mutta halusin ehdottomasti kumminkin saada sen tähän. Ja sitten tapahtui vähän kaikenlaista... Game of Thrones ja Sword Art Online vähän niin kuin imaisivat minut mukaansa ja palautuessani "hurjasta" ruisrockviikonlopusta onnistuin VIHDOIN saamaan tämän kasaan. (vaikka koukutusvaara onkin; jos ette keksi mitä katsoa, suosittelen Sword Art Onlinea - ekan ja tokan kauden ensimmäiset puolikkaat ovat ihan mahtavat ja siinä on ehkä paras animesoundtrack ikinä!)**

 **Benel: Damn tagit! Olinpas minä tyhmä. Ehkä tavallaan halusinkin että enkelin henkilöllisyys tulee selville ajoissa, että ihmiset tietäisivät kenen silmien kautta tarinaa seuraavat... Tai jotain xD. Mutta siis, kiitos taas kun kommentoit, se merkkaa minulle tosi paljon, oikeasti :D. Tässä vähän piristettä sinne nurkkaan taas, olkoon chrome sinulle armollinen :))**

 **KillerDonut53: Kiitos hurjasti kommentistasi :) Ei siitä kommentoinnista kannata mitään paineita ottaa, näkisitpä kaikki ne kommentit joita minä olen joskus kirjoitellut, varmaan 50% niistä on ihan älyttömiä xD. Ja hyvä että kommentoit, muistutit minua tämänkin tarinan olemassaolosta kun olin keskellä SaOn bingekatseluani :)**

 **Sorry vielä kun tässä kesti ja authorin note venyi. Mutta tässä se on, kipale 8 olkaa hyvä.**

 **...**

Raivis jatkoi normaalia elämäänsä eikä mikään tuntunut muuttuneen. Hän käyttäytyi normaalisti, maailma hänen ympärillään toimi normaalisti ja minun työni säilyi normaalina. Mutta minä näin kaikki ne ihmiset jotka ennen tunsin, paikat joissa olin kulkenut ja elämän joka minulla oli ollut, ja katkeruus teki kaikesta erilaista. Mikään ei ollut minulle enää normaalia. Mutta minä selvisin.

Yhtenä päivänä Baltiat istuskelivat tekemässä kukin omia tehtäviään. Minun teki niin kovasti mieli kysyä, ja kun en itse voinut, herätin muutaman muiston ja ihmetyksen Raivisin mieleen.

"Hei muuten", poika kohotti katseensa paperistaan ja katsahti vanhempiin huonetovereihinsa. "Minkä takia Emil ja hänen huonetoverinsa ovat Pohjoismaat jos heitä on vain neljä? Minun muistaakseni pohjoismaita on viisi."

"Se on vain nimitys koska he ovat blondeja kaikki, ei se ole niin vakavaa", vastasi Toris.

"No eiväthän he olekaan Pohjoismaat vaan Skandinavia koska heitä on neljä ja skandinaavisia maita on neljä." Sanoi puolestaan Eduard ihan samanaikaisesti. Eduard ja Toris katsahtivat toisiinsa ja laskivat katseensa maahan.

"Heitä kuuluisi olla viisi", Toris vastasi lopulta Raivikselle. "Mutta viides heistä, Tino... On kuollut."

"Ai", Raivis tuntui hieman säikähtävän tai jotain. Raiviksella oli voimakkaat tunnereaktiot kaikkeen. "Minä en tiennyt."

"Et niin", Toris vastasi. "Ethän sinä voikaan tietää, kun ei siitä puhuta täällä."

"Miksei?" Raivis kysyi. No okei, minä hiukan saatoin vaikuttaa hänen halukkuuteensa tietää, mutta ihminen oli luonnostaankin utelias olento.

"En minä... en minä oikein tiedä. Tino oli todella tärkeä Eduardille ja Mathiaksen porukalle, ja ihmiset kai pääsivät siitä paremmin yli kun siitä ei puhuttu."

"Okei", Raivis vastasi. Hän kuitenkin tuntui miettivän ankarasti. "Tino... Minusta tuntuu kuin muistaisin etäisesti jotakin... olenko tavannut hänet joskus?"

"Aivan varmasti", Toris vastasi. "Hän oli kuitenkin Eduardin serkku. "

"Oikeasti?" Raivis kääntyi katsomaan Eduardia joka ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan sen jälkeen kun Tinon, minun, nimi oli nostettu esiin. Eduard katsoi eteensä mitään näkemättä, ja minusta tuntui hieman pahalta hänen puolestaan.

"Joo", Eduard vastasi viimein. Hän pudisti päätään kuin karkoittaakseen surulliset ja tyhjät ajatuksensa ja keskittyäkseen taas nykyhetkeen. "Me olimme tosi läheisiä... Mutta meidän olisi pitänyt viettää enemmän aikaa neljästään; te kaksi, minä ja Tino. Omin hänet aina."

"Ei se haittaa", Toris yritti hymyillä hieman. "Ehdin tutustua häneen täällä."

"Hetkinen, oliko hän täällä?" Raivis kysyi.

"Joo", Toris sulki kirjansa jota oli ollut lukemassa - hän ilmeisesti totesi ettei tulisi olemaan kykenevä keskittymään siihen vähään aikaan. "Hän oli kanssani samalla vuositasolla."

"Koska hän sitten... tiedäthän... kuoli?"

"Vähän sen jälkeen kun koulut olivat alkaneet." Toriksenkin ilme oli totinen.

"Mihin hän sitten kuoli?" Raivis oli utelias. Minä olin utelias. Ja niin olisit sinäkin ollut. Mutta ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata, Eduard tuhahti omiaan.

"Se on niin epäreilua!" Hän nousi seisomaan. "Tino ei koskaan tehnyt kenellekään mitään pahaa!"

"Öh, sori ettemme ole puhuneet siitä. Mutta luulin että olisit kuullut jostain muualta." Toris jatkoi välittämättä Eduardista. Ehkä hän oli tottunut olemaan välittämättä. Ehkä niin oli helpompi.

"No luulisi", Raiviskin totesi. Ja minä mietin samaa. Eivätkö he puhuneet toisilleen, eikö lehdessä ollut kuolinilmoitusta, eikö noin pienessä paikassa olisi kerrottu nuoren ihmisen kuolemasta suuremmin? Minusta tuntui hassulta ettei kukaan tuntunut tietävän.

Suojelusenkelitkin leijuivat ilmassa kiusaantuneina - he eivät saaneet kertoa minulle. Minun tehtäväni oli tehdä sovinto menneidyyteni kanssa ja saada rauha, sen verran olin saanut selville omin päin. Varsinkin nuorina kuolleille enkeleille se oli normitehtävä joka piti hoitaa.

"Hei Tino!" kuulin enkelin huudon. Käännyin katsomaan kun Yao lensi ulkoa ikkunasta sisään hurjaa vauhtia.

"Yao, hei", tervehdin, kun hän pysähtyi eteeni. Raivis jatkoi omia tehtäviään, ja minä pystyin keskittymään viestienkeliin. Tosin minähän olin enkeli - pystyisin keskittymään molempiin jos olisi tarvis.

"Lähetys ylhäältä", Yao heitti minulle jotain ja minä nappasin sen kiinni. Se oli pieni rasia jossa oli joitain nappuloita. Oliko se jonkilainen puhelin vai nauhoitin vai mp3-soitin vai-

"Mikä tämä on?"

"Se on HRL", Yao vastasi, ihan kuin se olisi ollut maailman selkein asia. "Henkilökohtaisten Rukousten Laatikko."

"Öö selvä", kääntelin laatikkoa kädessäni. En ollut ennen nähnyt sellaista.

"Tuommoinen on jokaiselle enkelille. Heräämisen jälkeen osataan ohjata ne oikeille tyypeille", Yao selitti kun en tuntunut tajuavan kapistuksen käyttötarkoitusta. "Sinne on kerätty kaikki sinulle ohjatut rukoukset ja pyynnöt kuolemastasi herätykseesi. Nykyäänhän pystyt kuulemaan ne reaaliajassa."

Se oli yllättävän loogista. Kun enkeli koki herätyksen, hän pystyi sen jälkeen kuulemaan kun hänen nimeänsä kutsuttiin. Kaukana tai lähellä, sen kuuli. Mutta jos ei tiennyt kuka itse oli, ei pystynyt kuulemaan toisten sinulle puhumia asioita. Mutta myöhemmin kuuli kaiken.

Älä siis jatkossa kiroa edesmennyttä isoäitiäsi mielessäsi, hän kuulee sen ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Muinaisuskonnot olivat oikeassa siitä, ettei vainajista kannata puhua pahaa.

"Onko tuollainen minullekin?" Toriksen enkeli kurkisti takaani ja osoitti kysymyksensä Yaolle.

"Jep. Sinun täytyy vain herätä niin saat sen."

"Ei se ole niin helppoa kuin sinä luulet!" Enkeli puuskahti dramaattisesti ja kaatui Toriksen vierelle tämän sängylle. Toris ei tietenkään huomannut mitään.

"Kauanko olet ollut suojelusenkelinä?"

"Kahdeksankymmentä vuotta!" Enkeli puuskahti. "Alkaa ottaa pikkuhiljaa päähän!"

"Ymmärrän hyvin." Eduardin suojelusenkeli vastasi. "Tämä on jo kuudes suojeltavani."

Minä oli kiusaantunut, sillä olin ilmeisesti huoneen nuorin enkeli ja silti herännyt. Katsahdin Yaoon toiveikkaana.

"Kauanko sinun kuolemastasi on?" Kysyin häneltä. Hän hymyili minulle.

"Minä olen 4000-vuotias!" Hän vastasi. Muutkin enkelit kääntyivät katsomaan häntä leuat loksahtaneina. Mutta Yao vain hymyili.

"No, työn iloa!" Hän liihotti ulos ikkunasta, ja me jäimme katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Kumpikaan ei-heränneistä enkeleistä ei sanonut enää sanaakaan - ehkä he miettivät, montako tuhatta vuotta menisi siihen että he muistaisivat mikä päätti heidän elämänsä.

...

Ne olivat vähän kuin joitain vastaajanviestejä, joihin en ollut koskaan vastannut. Vanhemmiltani, äidiltäni etenkin. Kuuntelin niitä yöllä kun Raivis oli unessa ja sain olla rauhassa. Muut enkelit istuskelivat vaitonaisina suojeltaviensa jalkojen juuressa ja antoivat minulle tilaa.

Tiesin että he olisivat halunneet olla minun tilallani - kuuntelemassa viestejä lähimmäisiltään. Mutta kun he näkivät kuinka raskasta se minulle oli, he hiljenivät eivätkä koenneet tarvetta enää todistella miten onnekas olin. Olin kiitollinen siitä.

Tämä on taas yksi niistä asioista jotka on hieman hankala selittää. Laitteen toiminta nimittäin. Kuulin rukoukset jotka oli minulle osoitettu, niin pään sisäiset kuin puhututkin, mutta pystyin myös näkemään tilanteen jossa ne oli lausuttu. Voit ajatella sen vähän niin kuin hologrammina, koska se on varmaan kaikkein lähimpänä. Ja se vain pahensi asioita - ihmisten näkeminen kun he ajattelivat minua.

Kun olin kuunnellut läpi vanhempani, siirryin ystäviini. Ne olivat osa aika sekavia, mutta minulla olisi ikuisuus aikaa selvitellä mitä he niillä tarkoittivat. Mukaan mahtui tosin myös melko yksinkertaisia lausahduksia.

 _Voi Tino, olisitpa sinä vielä täällä._

 _Miksi juuri sinun piti kuolla? Epäreilua!_

 _Minun on ikävä sinua..._

 _Tino, perhana. Jos sinä olisit täällä, sinä tietäisit. Hitto, kukaan ei potki minua persuksille kun sinä olet poissa. Tai ehkä Lukas, muttei samalla tavalla. Minä en selviä ikinä!_

Tuo viimeinen oli pyörinyt Mathiaksen mielessä loppukokeissa. Se oli tavallaan aika huvittava, vaikka minua surettikin kuulla se.

En pystynyt kuuntelemaan niitä kaikkia yhdessä yössä. En vain kyennyt siihen.

"Tino", säpsähdin ääneen. Olin vahtimassa Raiviksen unta kun kuulin tutun äänen kutsuvan nimeäni. Muut enkelit eivät reagoineet edes räpäyttämällä silmiään, joten se kuului varmasti vain pääni sisältä. Kuuntelin silti tarkkaan.

"Miksi... miksi sinä lähdit pois..." Ääni ei tärissyt, mutta oli niin murheellinen etten meinannut kestää sitä. Mutta minä tiesin mistä se tuli.

Kurkistin seinän läpi pohjolan huoneeseen ja näin kolme ihmistä nukkumassa rauhassa. Ja Berwald istui sängyllään ja katseli valokuvia. Hän ei puhunut ääneen, mutta kuulin hänen ajatuksensa. Hän ajatteli minua, meitä. Hän oli murheissaan, ja hänen ilmeensä... Se satutti minua eniten. Sillä siltä paistoi suru.

Olin tuntenut Berwaldin melkein koko elämäni. Olimme olleet läheisiä jo päiväkoti-ikäisinä, tosin silloin olin myös pelännyt Berwaldia kuollakseni. Olimme hengailleet paljon myös Mathiaksen ja Lukaksen kanssa, varttuneet yhdessä. Olimme kokeneet kasvukipumme, särkeneet sydämemme ja löytäneet toisemme uudelleen. Mutta koko tuona aikana en kertaakaan, _en_ _yhtä ainutta kertaa,_ ollut nähnyt Berwaldia surullisena. Hän ei koskaan näyttänyt surua, ei ainakaan minulle.

Mutta nyt, yön pimeydessä kun kukaan ei nähnyt, hän näytti surunsa. Minun oli niin paha olla että halasin häntä takaapäin, puristin silmäni kiinni ja peitin hänet siivilläni enkelin syleilyyn, vaikka tiesin ettei hän voisi tuntea sitä. Tai ehkä hän voisi, jollain tasolla. Minun Berwaldini. Minun oli niin ikävä häntä.

Berwald ei liikkunut, minä en liikkunut. Jonkin ajan kuluttua raotin silmiäni nähdäkseni mitä Berwald katsoi teetettyjä valokuvia pienen pöytälampun valaistessa huonetta juuri tarpeeksi että hän näki. Ne olivat valokuvia meistä... Mutta minä en ollut nähnyt niitä koskaan aikaisemmin.

Kun muistelin vähän, mieleeni palasi muisto ihmiselämäni viimeiseltä vuodelta. Olin hankkinut kertakäyttökameran saadakseni fyysiset valokuvat kaikesta minulle tärkeästä. Joten olin täyttänyt kameran ystävilläni. En vain ollut koskaan saanut kuvia teetettyä. Joku, ilmeisesti Berwald, oli sitten teettänyt ne ja katseli niitä jostain syystä nyt kahden vuoden jälkeen-

Hakkasin henkisesti päätäni seinään - tämän täytyi johtua minusta. Tarkoitan sitä, että oma heräämiseni enkelinä oli vaikuttanut paikan ilmapiiriin ja saanut ihmiset muistelemaan minua. Ihmisille tulee usein tyhjästä semmoinen olo, että katselenpa vanhoja valokuvia tai kuljenpa tänään eri kautta kotiin kuin yleensä. Kaikki nämä ajatukset ovat enkelien aiheuttamia tavalla tai toisella. Mietippä sitä seuraavan kerran kun jokin täysin irrallinen ajatus loikkaa mieleesi.

Uteliaisuuteni oli saanut minulle läheiset ystävät kärsimään.

Berwald pysähtyi katsomaan yhtä kuvaa. Siinä olimme me kaksi yliopiston portailla ensimmäisenä koulupäivänä. Kätemme olivat toistemme ympärillä ja minä hymyilin leveästi, kun taas Berwald oli tapansa mukaan häpeissään. Se oli hyvä kuva, pidin siitä. Mutta se sai Berwaldin entistä surullisemmaksi. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni ja hiljaiset kyynelet putoilivat hänen reisilleen.

"Minä olen niin pahoillani", Kuiskasin Berwaldin korvaan ja rutistin häntä lujempaa. Minkä ihmeen takia minun elämäni oli riistetty minulta?

Kohotin katseeni nähdäkseni Berwaldin enkelin katonrajassa. Tämä laskeutui alaspäin eteeni ja rypisti otsaansa.

 _Hänen täytyy saada unta,_ enkeli sanoi minulle. Olin jutellut aikaisemmin tämänkin enkelin kanssa pitkän tovin, ja vaikka tämä vaikutti ärsyyntyneeltä, tiesin että hän ymmärsi minua. Hän oli monella tavalla samanlainen kuin Berwald. Kumpikohan oli saanut vaikutteita kummalta...

Jätin Berwaldin hänen enkelinsä käsiin. Kun palasin Raiviksen luo, en jäänytkään katonrajaan kuten yleensä, vaan istahdin hänen vierelleen sängylle. Kukaan ei pystynyt näkemään, joten materialisoin itseäni juuri sen verran, että sain siirrettyä vaaleat suortuvat hänen kasvoiltaan. Katselin hänen viattomia, nuoria kasvojaan ja silitin hänen hiuksiaan. Raivis alkoi hymyillä hieman unissaan.

Olin ollut huono enkeli. Minusta tuntui kuin olisin vain laiminlyönyt Raivista ajaakseni omia etujani. Mutta se tulisi nyt muuttumaan. Aivan sama mitä tapahtuisi, minä pitäisin tämän pojan hengissä. Hän saisi vanheta ja nähdä sellaisen maailman jota minä en ihmisenä koskaan ehtinyt nähdä. Suukotin hänen otsaansa, ja lupasin ettei keskittymiseni enää herpaantuisi väärässä paikassa. Minä en mokaisi niin kuin oma enkelini oli mokannut.

...

 **Nonnih. Lupaan ettei tämän ja seuraavan kappaleen välissä tule olemaan näin pitkää väliä. Vannon Styksjoen nimeen ja käsi maantiedonkirjalla.**

 **Olisi kiva kuulla ajatuksia tästäkin kappaleesta ja tarinasta yleensäkin :))**

 **Adios amigos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Öhm hei taas... Selitykset sikseen, olen ollut hieman jumissa tämän kanssa igen, mutta eiköhän se tästä. Nauttikaa yhdestä hiukan randomista kappaleesta taas, se on pidempi kuin edelliset ainakin :D Vaikka olen tämmöinen laiska kirjoittaja, lupaan etten ikinä jätä tätä tarinaa kesken. Inhoan niitä jotka jättävät. Vaikka siihen menisi kymmenen vuotta. Lupaan ja vannon käsi maantiedonkirjalla. Tällä kertaa sitten oikeesti, ihan aikuisten oikeesti.**

 **Kelppi: Kiitos kun kommentoit :) Ja joo, eipä siitä Venäjästä taida mitään vastusta ollakaan. Tästä lähtien seison täällä omana, sisuisena, suomalaisena itsenäni ja otan ne kaikki pahat mulkaisut kuin kunnon suomalaisen kuuluu. Kiva kuulla että pidät tarinasta :))**

 **Benel: Kiitos kiitos kun jaksat kommentoida näin säännöllisesti, eikä se haittaa jos joskus menee kauemmin. (Pokemon Go saattaa olla tai saattaa olla että ei ole osasyy myös tähän pitkään väliin) (Minäkin pakoilen siivoamista aina kun voin, älä pode huonoa omatuntoa) Toivottavasti tykkäät tästä kappaleesta!**

 **...**

"Mitä minä oikein teen sen kanssa?" Toris makasi selällään sängyllään ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään.

Oli joulukuun puoliväli, ja opiskelun kiristyessä myös oppilaiden yksityiselämässä alkoi kuohua - nimittäin oli aika vuotuisille tanssiaisille. Hetalian yliopistossa ei ollut tavallisia freshman/senior promeja, vaan joku muutamaa vuotta aikaisemmin oli keksinyt yhdistää kaikki vuosittain ja boom, näin syntyi legendaarinen hetalian jouluprom. Ne olivat joka vuosi hullummat, ja tämä vuosi ei olisi poikkeus sillä vetäjänä toimisi; kuka muukaan kuin sankareiden sankari Alfred Jones.

Promin oli tarkoitus olla viikon päästä perjantaina, viimeisenä iltana ennen joululomaa. Ja voit vain kuvitella kuinka stressaantuneita oppilaat olivat - parin etsintä ei ollut kauhean helppoa. Varsinkaan jos 90% koulun oppilasita oli miespuolisia.

"No suostut siihen vaan. Tänävuonnahan ei ole lainkaan outoa mennä miesmies-parina." Eduard sanoi katse tietokoneessa. Hän oli käynyt kyseisen keskustelun Toriksen kanssa kolme kertaa päivässä aina siitä asti kun Felix oli käynyt kylässä. Felix oli ilmeisesti päättänyt tulla tanssiaisiin Toriksen parina. Piste. Toris oli vain alkanut epäröidä.

"Mutta enhän minä ole-" Toriksen kasvot muuttuivat tulipunaisiksi. "Sellainen."

"Ai mitä, homo vai? No mitä väliä sillä on? Sehän on vain yksi ilta! Ja entäs sitten jos olisitkin - puolet tämän koulun oppilaista varmaan on."

"Juu juu minä tiedän minä tiedän", Toris ei ollut vieläkään paljastanut punaisia kasvojaan käsiensä alta. Hän oli ollut viimeaikoina hyvin epävarma, sekä minä että Raivis olimme aistineet sen.

Niin, Raivis. Hän makoili omalla sängyllään ja luki jotakin koulua varten. Se taisi olla Shakespearea, sen verran olin saanut selville kurkkimalla hänen selkänsä takaa.

"No entäs sinä sitten? Oletko ihan varma ettet halua tulla?" Toris kysyi Eduardilta hetken kuluttua kun puna oli hieman laskenut hänen kasvoiltaan ja hän kehtasi ottaa kätensä pois niiden tieltä.

"Joo, minä jätän väliin", Eduard kohotti vihdoin katsettaan tietokoneensa näytöltä ja hymyili hieman. "Ei ole minun juttuni."

"No entä Raivis? Saitko parin?"

"J-joo", Raivis hymyili pikkuisen. "Pyysin Liliä."

Olin todella ylpeä Raiviksesta. Se episodi oli sisältänyt paljon punastelua ja takeltelua mutta loppujen lopuksi Raivis oli saanut kysyttyä Liliä parikseen ja tyttö oli vastannut kyllä.

"No niin sitä pitää", Toris hymyili Raivikselle kannustavasti. Hän nousi istumaan ja katsoi haaveksien kattoon.

"Minäkin muistan ensimmäisen promini", hän jatkoi. "Parin saaminen oli työn ja tuskan takana, mutta kyllä se sitten kannatti."

"Ai se kun menit Natalian kanssa vai?" Eduard suoristi silmälasejaan epäuskoisena. "Hänhän mursi kaikki sormesi sen illan aikana!"

"No niin mutta olivatpahan treffit!"

Kaikki kolme nauroivat sille hetken kunnes vakavoituivat taas jälleen. Natalia, ha? Eikös se ollut se tyttö jonka takia Felix oli saanut potkut? Muut enkelit vahvistivat tietoni nyökkäämällä.

Muistin kuulleeni että tyttö oli jokin lellikki. Ei ainakaan kuulostanut siltä... Mutta ehkä kaikki vain pelkäsivät häntä niin paljon tai jotakin.

...

Prom-ilta tuli nopeasti. Raivis katsoi hermostuneena peiliin ja suoristi punaista univormuaan.

Jouluteemaan kyllästyi kuulemma nopeasti, joten teema oli erilainen vuosittain. Tämä vuonna teema oli ollut epookki, eli "jonkin sortin historia tai semmonen magee pukeutuminen menneisyydestä". (Alfred oli sanonut lauseen, Arthur oli pyöräyttänyt silmiään ja kertonut termin.) Raivis oli löytänyt halvalla punaisen univormun ja pukeutui siihen.

Raivis vilkaisi kelloa - se näytti puoli seitsemää. Prom alkaisi seitsemältä, ja Raivis oli luvannut kävellä sinne Lilin kanssa. Kampus oli aika suuri joten itse koulurakennuksen juhlasaliin käveleminen kestäisi ehkä viitisentoista minuuttia, olettaen että Lili oli valmis kun Raivis saapuisi tämän ovelle.

Ovelta kuului koputus.

"Heei Toris mä oon niinku tääl ny!" Felixin huuto kuului oven läpi. Toris kiiruhti avaamaan oven kasvot punaisina.

"Hei Felix, minä- mitä IHMETTÄ SINULLA ON PÄÄLLÄSI?!" Toris näytti kauhistuneelta, ja Raiviskin kääntyi katsomaan mikä Toriksen niin oli pelästyttänyt. Ovella seisoi hurja ilmestys joka eittämättä oli Felix. Hänellä oli kirkas, vaaleanpunainen röyhelömekko ja vihreä rusetti päässä. Meikkiä tällä ei ollut (paljon), luojan kiitos.

"No mä siis niinku ompelin tän ite eiks olekki söpö?!" Felix pyörähti ja mekko nousi sen verran että se peitti enää juuri ja juuri kriittiset alueet. Toris näytti siltä kuin hän olisi voinut pyörtyä, ja väriseos hänen kasvoillaan ei näyttänyt lainkaan terveeltä.

"Toris varmaan tarkoittaa että se ei ole kovin vanhanaikainen", Eduard heitti kävellessään ohi. Toris pudisti päätään kiivaasti.

"Enkä tarkoita!" Hän tönäisi Eduardia joka nauroi ja käveli omalle sängylleen. "Tarkoitan että, siis, ethän sinä voi olla tosissasi!"

"Miten niin?" Felixin hymy hyytyi ja hän pysähtyi. Hän näytti täysin ymmärtämättömältä.

"No viimeksi kun tarkisti sinä olit mies, ja tämä... tämä ei ole tervettä Felix!"

Felix näytti loukkaantuneelta. Hän kääntyi teatraalisesti ja pyyhkäisi muka kyyneleitä silmistään.

"Hyvä on." Hän sanoi dramaattisella äänellä. "Jos minä en kelpaa näin, niin... Hyvästi Toris!" Hän astui yhden harppauksen kauemmas.

Felixin teatteri ei hämännyt ketään... Paitsi tietenkin Torista. Toris loikkasi heti hänen peräänsä ja tarttui tämän käsivarresta.

"Odota!" Hän oli tulipunainen. Mainittakoon vielä että oven ulkopuolella oli muutakin porukkaa mikä teki tilanteesta vieläkin kiusallisemman. Toris karaisi kurkkuaan.

"Jos haluat mennä noin niin se on minulle ihan okei", Toris suoristi selkänsä. "Minä hyväksyn sinut ihan sellaisena kuin olet. Anteeksi että hämmennyin."

"Hihii ei se haittaa!" Felix kiljaisi saaden aikaisemman innostuksensa sataprosenttisesti takaisin. Hän loikkasi Toriksen kaulaan ja hymyili pirullisimman hymyn jonka olin eläessäni (tai kuolemani jälkeen) nähnyt. Raiviskin hätkähti. Sitten Felix kiskoi Toriksen käsivarresta näköetäisyyden ulkopuolelle. Kaikki mitä kuului oli Felixin nauru ja yksi kiljaisu Franciksen honhonhonin jälkeen. Minä en halunnut edes ajatella mitä siellä oli tapahtunut. Oven pamahtaminen kertoi että he olivat ulkona huoneosastolta.

"Noh, minäkin alan lähteä", Raivis sanoi hermostuneesti ja kääntyi nähdäkseen Eduardin. Eduard oli kääriytynyt vilttiinsä ja tuijotti tietokoneen näyttöä vieressään pari pussia sipsejä ja limua. _Sinä olet saanut liikaa vaikutteita Alfredilta,_ Raiviksen teki mieli sanoa, mutta hän pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa.

"Joo, pidä hauskaa", Eduard vastasi katse näytössä.

"Meinaatko istua siinä koko illan?"

"Jep."

"Okei..." Raivis suuntasi ulos ovesta jättäen Eduardin yksin maailmaansa. Eduard oli nörtti.

Huoneosaston pikkuiseen aulaan oli kokoontunut porukkaa. Feliciano ja Ludwig, Gilbert ja Elizaveta, ja jostain syystä myös Francis. Raivis kipitti heidän ohitseen niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja suuntasi ulos kylmään kohti Lilin huoneosastoa.

Lili odotti ovella. Hänellä oli vaaleanpunainen, vanha saksalaistyylinen mekko ja hiuksissaan vihreä nauha kuin yleensäkin. Raivis punastui ja tarjosi kätensä johon Lili tarttui mielellään. Jokin tuntui oudolta. Raivis tajusi nopeasti mistä oli kyse.

"Missä sinun veljesi on?" Raivis kysyi. Hän oli niin tottunut siihen että Vash osoitti häntä aseella ikkunasta aina hänen kävellessään ohi, että äkillinen turvallisuudentunne tuntui oudolta.

"Hän on myös tulossa."

 _Vash tanssiaisissa?!_ Raiviksen epäuskoinen katse ei jäänyt Lililtä huomaamatta. Lili nauroi.

"Hänen lapsuudenystävänsä Bella pakotti hänet tulemaan."

"Ai." Raivis oli tavannut Bellan muutamaan kertaan. Tyttö oli lämminsydäminen ja säihkyvä persoona, mutta myös päättäväinen. Hän myös tuntui jakavan Vashin ja Lilin rakkauden juustoon ja suklaaseen.

...

Tanssiaiset olivat... sanotaan nyt vaikka lievästi sekavat. Raivis oli hermostunut, kuten aina. Ihmisiä oli kuin muurahaisia ja kaikki muu...

Koristelu oli sekavaa, eri maiden lippuja korostamassa koulun kansainvälistä opetussuunnitelmaa ja kirkkaan värisiä spottivaloja osoittamassa joka suuntaan. Alfredin kädenjälki näkyi selkeästi siinä, että juhlasalista oli tehty suuri karnevaali/markkina/tivolialue. Onginta- ja arpakojuja myöten. Ja kaikki se tarjolla oleva ruoka ja vaaleanpunaisena hehkuva booli... huolestuin Raiviksen ja muiden oppilaiden terveydestä heti. Enkä minä todellakaan ollut ainut enkeli joka ajatteli niin.

Kymmeniä muita oli jo ehtinyt paikalle, mukaan lukien tuttujani edellisestä elämästäni. Olisi ollut todella hankala löytää heidät ihmisjoukosta, mutta minä vähän niin kuin aistin heidät. Lukas ja Mathias, ja Emil oli paikalla Seyn kanssa. Berwald ei ollut paikalla, mikä ei sinänsä ollut yllätys, mutta se harmitti minua silti. Olin todella huolestunut Berwaldista.

Raivis ja Lili kiertelivät ympäriinsä ja minä hengähdin hieman. Katsoin ympärilleni, ja huomasin tuttuja lähettyvillä.

"Oi koita ampua jotain, jooko?" Sey oli kiinni Emilin käsivarressa ja katsoi silmät loistaen ammuntakojua. Joku oppilaista nojaili seinään kojussa ja odotteli josko joku vihdoin tulisi ampumaan.

"Näh en minä ole mikään tarkka-ampuja", Emil vastusteli.

"Mutta kokeile, jooko? Ei se maksa mitään!"

"Itse asiassa maksaa femman", kojun pitäjä heitti väliin ja sai Emilin ja Seyn katsomaan kojuun päin toistensa sijaan. Kojun pitäjä punastui ja kääntyi parantelemaan palkintoja, pieniä pehmoleluja joita roikkuin kojun takakulmassa. Lähellä sitä oli myös kojun pääpalkinto, suuri sininen delfiinipehmolelu. Sey tuntui iskeneen silmänsä siihen.

"No okei, yksi kerta vaan", Emil kaivoi taskustaan sen kaivatun viitosen ja iski sen pöytään. Sey naurahti ja nojasi tiskiin Emilin vieressä kun kojun pitäjä nosti tälle jonkin sortin sniperin tiskin alta. Leikkihärvelihän se vain oli, mutta kyllä sillä kipeästi osuisi jos osaisi tähdätä oikeaan paikkaan.

"Tino osaisi ampua tällaisella", Emil sanoi yhtäkkiä nostaessaan aseen käsiinsä. Säpsähdin hieman mutta se sai minut hymyilemään - minun taitoni eivät olleet unohtuneet.

"Niin, hän oli hyvä", Sey vastasi. "Tai niin olen kuullut."

"Enemmän kuin hyvä, hän oli paras!" Emil virnisti. Tai no, ulkopuoliselle se näytti siltä kuin hänen suupielensä olisi nytkähtänyt vahingossa. "Hänen olisi vain pitänyt olla varovaisempi..."

Emil vakavoitui nopeasti, mutta Sey yritti piristää häntä heti.

"No kukahan mahtaa nyt olla paras? Vash varmaan."

"Niin mutta hän on hullu", he naurahtivat molemmat, mutta vilkaisivat sitten nopeasti ympärilleen, sillä jos Vash olisi taianomaisesti onnistunut kuulemaan kaiken, heille tulisivat todella rankat viimeiset puolitoista vuotta. Nimittäin sitä pakoilun määrää ei kestäisi täysijärkinen ihminen... Onneksi Vash ei kuitenkaan ollut näköpiirissä.

Emil tähtäsi. Hän siristi silmiään ja piti jalkansa pienessä haarassa. se oli makean näköistä, mutta aivan väärin siihen verrattaen mitä pitäisi tehdä. Tämä poika oli unohtanut kaiken mitä olin opettanut hänelle! Toinen jalka eteen, ryhti, kyynerpäät alas, hengitystekniikka! Heitin ilmassa pari turhautunutta volttia kunnes Emil kuin ihmeen kaupalla paransi asentoaan ja puhalsi ilmaa ulos samalla kun laukaisi.

Laukaus osui tauluun, muttei lähellekään keskipistettä.

"Kolmonen", kojun pitäjä sanoi laiskasti ja kurkotti ottamaan seinältä jotain mitä Emil oli voittanut. Hän nakkasi sen ja Emil otti kopin laskiessaan aseen pöydälle. Pikkuruinen avaimenperäpehmolelu. Sey kiitti Emilin puolesta ja he kävelivät hieman kauemmas.

"Onpa söpö... Mikä se on? Pingviini?" Sey kysyi ja katsoi pientä pehmolelua Emilin käsissä.

"Ei, se on lunni. Ja sinä saat sen", Emil vastasi ja asetti pehmon Seyn käsiin. Sey hymyili ja kiitti tätä. Tanssisalin tummissa valoissa kukaan ei nähnyt sitä pientä punaa joka nousi Emilin poskille.

"Minkä nimen me annamme tälle?" Sey kysyi.

"Ja minkä ikäisiä me nyt ollaankaan?"

"Älä naura minulle!" Sey näytti muka vihaiselta. "Pikkuinen tarvitsee nimen."

Emil kurtisti kulmiaan. "No kävisikö vaikka... Mr Puffin?"

"Ai herra Lunni? Yritä nyt vähän", Sey naurahti, mutta Emilin ilme ei muuttunut. Niinpä Sey nyökkäsi.

"Okei, herra Lunni se siis on", hän sanoi ja asetti pehmolelun käsilaukkuunsa niin, että lunnin pää jäi kurkkimaan laukun ulkopuolelle. Emil näytti olevan vähällä mainita tämänkin teon kypsyydestä, mutta ei ehtinyt, sillä Sey oli jo kiskonut hänet perässään tanssilattialle jonkin "iik aivan ihana":n biisin takia.

...

Prom oli ihan hauska tapahtuma, mutta mielenkiintoisimmat asiat tapahtuivat vasta sen jälkeen... Ei älä nyt ymmärrä väärin vielä yhtään mitään! Tarkoitan sitä, että draama alkoi oppilaiden suunnatessa poispäin.

"Hrr", Lili tärisi hieman kylmässä yössä. Raivis otti oitis takkinsa ja asetti sen tytön harteille.

"O-onko parempi?"

"On, kiitos", Lili hymyili. Raivis hymyili myös. Heidän iltansa oli mennyt rauhallisesti ja ilman sen suurempia mokailuja. He olivat jopa nähneet Vashin, mutta tämä ei ollut (ihme kyllä) osoittanut Raivista minkäänlaisella aseella. Edistystä. Raivis lähti johdattamaan Liliä hitaasti kohti asuinosastoja.

Vaikka yö oli pitkällä, hiljaisuudesta ei ollut tietoakaan. Opiskelijoita marssi pikkuhiljaa ulos rakennuksesta mennäkseen tekemään ties mitä ja ties minne. He huusivat ja nauroivat ja vaappuivat eteenpäin. Joku oli terästänyt boolin, joten Raivis ja Lili olivat jättäneet sen väliin.

Alfred oli terästänyt sen varmaan ihan itse.

"Doitsuuu" kuului korkea miesääni melko läheltä heitä. Raivis ja Lili kääntyivät katsomaan kun Ludwig käveli eteenpäin Felicianon roikkuessa tämän jalasta. Raivis ja Lili siirtyivät hieman sivummalle antaakseen heille tietä, mutta Ludwig pysähtyikin ennen kuin hän ja Feliciano olivat heidän kohdallaan.

"Ole kiiilttiii"

"Ei", Ludwig vastasi. "Me emme lähde ajamaan Lovinon ferrarilla."

Ihme kyllä minun mieleeni palasi jokin muisto. Muisto kirkkaanpunaisesta ferrarista. Feliciano tykkäsi ajella Lovinon ferrarilla, ja minä tykkäsin olla kyydissä. Olimme ajelleet Felicianon kanssa kun olin vielä ollut elossa, sillä Feliciano tykkäsi näyttää minulle paikkoja ja minä tykkäsin kuunnella hänen juttujaan. Olin varmaan ainut hänen silloisista ystävistään jota oikeasti tuntui kiinnostavan Felicianon loputon pälätys pastasta ja kissanpennuista ja kaikesta muusta joutavasta.

Ludwig oli varmaan muuttunut noista ajoista. Ainakin toivoin niin.

"Mutta on niin kaunis ilta..."

"Feli, siellä on liukasta."

"Ai MITÄ onko Lovino jättänyt rakkaan ferrarinsa vahtimatta?!" Sey huusi toiselta puolen puistoa ja kiskoi Emilin perässään. Sey oli yksi niistä ihmisistä jotka tuntuivat vain olevan aina oikeassa paikassa oikeaan aikaan. Hänellä tuntui olevan myös epäilyttävä suhde melkein jokaiseen Raiviksen tuttavapiirin miespuoliseen henkilöön. Milloin se oli Franciksen kautta joku kaukainen pikkuserkun naapuri, milloin lapsuudenystävä ja milloin mikäkin vanha tuttu. En tahdo antaa huonoa kuvaa hänestä, hän oli vain... mielenkiintoinen tapaus.

"Juu, olimme juuri menossa ajelemaan. Tuletko mukaan?"

"Kukaan ei mene yhtään mihinkään!" Ludwig ärähti ja sai viimein porukan hiljenemään. Emil ei sanonut mitään mutta otti tiukemmin kiinni Seyn käsivarresta. Hänkään ei pitänyt ajatuksesta.

"Olet ihan edesvastuuton!" Ludwig ärähti Felille. "Etkö sinä muista mitä kaksi vuotta sitten tapahtui?!"

Felin hymy hyytyi ja tämä katsoi nolosti maahan. Minä katsahdin muihin enkeleihin kysyvästi, ja he näyttivät hieman surullisilta. Tai ehkä vaivaantuneilta? En ollut ihan varma.

 _Se oli hurja onnettomuus,_ Felicianon enkeli supatti minulle. Minulle tuli hassu olo, ihan kuin olisin muistanut jotain mikä kuitenkaan ei ollut siellä...

"Mennään tekemään jotain muuta, jooko?" Ludwigin äänensävy pehmeni ja hän tarttui Felicianoa kädestä. Felin ilme kirkastui vähän, ja he jatkoivat matkaansa. Emil ja Sey suunnistivat Raiviksen ja Lilin luo jotka olivat jääneet paikalleen seuraamaan tilannetta. Porukka ehti vaihtaa pikaiset kuulumisensa kun jossain tapahtui taas jotakin.

"Hhhei ***** muija hei, eksää kuule ku mä puhun sulle?!" Ääni kuului takuuvarmasti Felixille - kaatokännissä olevalle Felixille. Toris yritti epätoivoisesti pitää tätä pystyssä koulun seinän vieressä kun tämä kurotti jotakuta kohti. Kohti nuorta naista jolla oli yllään sinistä ja valkoista, ja blondeissa hiuksissaan tummansininen rusetti. Hänen kasvoissaan oli jotain etäisesti tuttua, mutten ollut tavannut häntä Raiviksen kanssa.

"Mitä sinä haluat?" Nainen sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Felixin.

"Meil jäi niiq kesken se juttu viimex", Felix yritti kurkottaa eteenpäin mutta Toris piti hänestä kiinni. Toriksen puheet kaikuivat kuuroille korville, Felix ei ollut rauhoittumassa ihan heti.

"Anna olla Felix" Nainen sanoi ja oli jatkamassa matkaansa, mutta juuri silloin Felix syöksähti eteenpäin ja tarttui tätä nilkasta. Nainen yritti vetää jalkaansa pois mutta Felixin ote piti.

"Nyt Natalia sä ***** ämmä kuuntelet mua!"

Natalia? Felix oli saanut potkut tapeltuaan Natalian kanssa. Sen verran muistin. Mutta oliko tämä se sama Natalia jonka kanssa Toris oli mennys joskus tansseihin tai jotain?

Natalia kääntyi ympäri ja tuijotti Felixiä niin murhaavasti että minunkin selkäpiitäni karmi. Felix tosin tuntui olevan niin juovuksissa ettei huomannut mitään.

"Mä niinku niin vihaan sua", Felix takelteli. "Ymmärrätsä ollenkaa et mun koko elämä on niinku menny pilalle sun takias?"

Natalian ilme ei värähtänytkään kun hän vastasi: "Se oli oma syysi."

"Ai se että sun veljes oli pateettinen ja heikko luus-"

Natalian potkaisu heitti Felixin kauas hänen nilkastaan ja aiheutti vähintäänkin suuren mustelman tämän naamaan. Natalia olisi raivopäissään varmasti myös jatkanut tuhoamistaan, mutta pari suurempikokoista oppilasta nappasi kiinni ja piti häntä aloillaan kun tämä potki ja huusi.

"Sinä ET PUHU IVANISTA NOIN, SINÄ SAASTAINEN-" Tyttö kirosi kiroamistaan ja Toris talutti Felixin pois. Tämä oli saanut kunnon iskun ja oli hieman sekaisin.

Kun Raivis ja Lili kääntyivät uudestaan kohti menosuuntaansa, Emil ja Sey olivat kävelleet jo kauas näkymättömiin. Raivis ja Lili päättivät seurata heitä - Raiviksella ei ollut mitään intressejä auttaa Torista Felixin taluttamisessa, eikä hän halunnut saada kuulaa kalloonsa vain siksi että Lili palasi liian myöhään.

Ja minä ajattelin sitä mitä Natalia oli sanonut. Ivan... Miten olin saattanut unohtaa hänet?

...

 **No okei, tämä kipale saattoi olla hieman sekava. Mutta päästiinpähän eteenpäin.**

 **Kommentointi on sallittua ja toivottavaa. Minusta on kiva kuulla teidän mielipiteitänne, oli se sitten positiivista tai rakentavaa kritiikkiä. Kyllä te tiedätte.**

 **Kiitos kun luit :)**

 **Hasta la Pasta for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hei toverit!

Koulu on puristanut minusta kaikki mehut jo nyt (älkää lähtekö lukioon jos voitte sen vielä välttää) Mutta olen taas täällä uuden kipaleen kanssa, jee! En ole koskaan aikaisemmin käyttänyt näin paljon aikaa yhden kappaleen kirjoittamiseen, mutta toivon että se on sen arvoinen. Olen sitonut nyt viimein paljon irrallisia lankoja yhteen ja toivottavasti tämä vastaa johonkin mietteisiinne... ehkä.

MUTTA tarkoitukseni oli varoittaa. Tämän kipaleen kirjoittaminen on ollut minulle tosi haastavaa ja henkisesti kivuliasta (vähän kuin), ja pohdin pitkään josko minun pitäisi nostaa ikärajaa tälle kappaleelle. En kuitenkaan halunnut nostaa sitä, koska M-tason ficeillä on yleensä vähän _sellainen_ maine, ja kun tämä ei kuitenkaan ole _sellainen_ tarina niin olkoon noin. Tässä kappaleessa on päihteitä ja hienoista väkivaltaa, joten jos se ei tunnu hyvältä niin hypätkää kohdat yli.

Nauttikaa toverit :) (Olen vastaillut kommentteihin alla)

* * *

 _ **On olemassa kahdenlaisia ihmisiä. Niitä jotka luovuttavat, ja niitä jotka eivät luovuta. Ne tosin jakautuivat useampaan alalajiin.**_

 _ **Ensinnäkin, on niitä jotka luovuttavat heti kättelyssä.**_

 _"Ihan turha yrittää", Emil sanoi ja jatkoi lakujensa syömistä. Muut pojat olivat uikkareissaan matkalla saunaan, mutta Emil istui kaikki vaatteet päällä mökissä eikä suostunut mukaan._

 _"Hei älä ole tuollainen nössö Emppu!" Mathias nauroi ja yritti heittää käsivartensa pojan olalle, mutta Emil kavahti kauemmas. "Ethän sinä tiedä kuinka kylmää se edes on!"_

 _"Ihan sama", Emil käpertyi syvemmälle sohvatyynyjen väliin. "Minä en halua saada mitään tyhmää flunssaa."_

 _ **Toisena on niitä, jotka saattavat yrittää, mutta luovuttavat ensimmäiseen vastoinkäymiseen.**_

 _Kolme sekuntia. Kolmen sekunnin ajan Lukas seisoi paikallaan kunnes kääntyi lähteäkseen ikihyviksi._

 _"Ei, ei ja vielä kerran EI", hän manasi marssiessaan takaisinpäin._

 _"Hei älä ole tuollainen nössö Lukas!" Mathias huusi ystävänsä perään. "Ethän sinä kastellut kuin nilkkasi vasta!"_

 _"Ihan sama!" Lukas heitti jo pitkän matkan päästä. "Minä en rupea tähän, tämä on ihan tyhmää!"_

 ** _Sitten on niitä jotka etenevät suhteellisen varovasti, mutta luovuttamatta. He saavuttavat tavoitteensa, tosin vaikeimman kaavan mukaan._**

 _"Yyh, kylmää, hyiyiyi kylmää kkkylmää" Mathias loikki askel kerrallaan veteen, ja aina kun uusi kehonosa kastui, hän mutisi ja tärisi itsekseen. Siinä kesti ikuisuus._

 _"K-kylmää, IIK, kylmää kylmää." Ensin nilkat, sitten sääret, polvet, reidet, lantio, maha, ja lopulta blondi viimein sai veden yltämään kaulaansa asti. Sitten hän laski viiteen ja kastoi päänsä nopeasti, kiljui kuin pikkutyttö, ja lähti juosten takaisin kohti mökkiä._

 _"Aah tuo oli tosi virkistävää! Hrrrr ihan sama minä menen nyt kyllä sisälle!"_

 _ **Sitten on vielä niitä, jotka juoksevat suin päin taistoon. He ovat pelottomia, he ovat tulisieluja. Ja heistä minä pidän.**_

 _"Pois tieltä!" Tino juoksi ulos rakennuksesta. Viileä tuuli kävi hänen kultaisissa hiuksissaan ja laskevan auringon valo kimalsi hänen silmissään._

 _"Minä tulen nyt!"_

 _Poika otti juoksuvauhdin, ja juoksi suoraan rantaan, siitä laiturille, ja loikkasi uimahypyn kylmään järveen. Hän tuli pintaan nauraen ja pärskytteli vettä kroolatessaan rannan suuntaisesti järvessä._

 _"Haha, tule sinäkin Berwald! Tämä on hauskaa!"_

 _ **Ja sitten on vielä yksi ihmistyyppi. Heitä ei voi oikein laskea luovuttajiksi, saati niiksi jotka eivät luovuta. He ovat niitä jotka tekevät päätöksensä muiden reaktioiden mukaan, ja tarkkailevat ensin mitä muut tekevät ennen kuin tekevät itse mitään. He ovat ehkä... vietävissä.** _

_Berwald katsoi Tinon pärskyttelyä ja astui laiturille. Hän oli kokeillut vettä ja todennut että se oli jääkylmää, mutta päätti silti mennä Tinon seuraksi. Berwald laskeutui laiturilta veteen varovasti, ja pulahti sitten kun Tino ui hänen vierelleen._

 _"Noh, eikö olekin kivaa?" Tino kysyi hymyillen ja teki pikaisen sukelluksen._

 _EI "Juu", Berwald vastasi ja sukelsi hänkin. Vesi tunkeutui hänen silmiinsä ja korviinsa ja jäädytti hänen aivonsa. Tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Mutta Tinolla oli hauskaa, joten niin olisi hänelläkin._

 _ **En voi sanoa että inhoaisin sitä ihmistyyppiä. He ovat vain jotenkin... en tiedä, liian pidettyjä.**_

 _ **Tai siis, ihmistyyppien näkeminen on subjektiivista. Toiset voivat mieltää ihmistyypit historianopiskelijoina, toiset pastankeittäjinä. Se riippuu ihmisistä, ja voidaan rinnastaa keittiöpsykologiaan. Olkoon niin, minusta maailma on kuitenkin julma paikka, ja myös ihmistyypit tulee nähdä sellaisina. Selviä tai luovuta, elä tai kuole.**_

 _ **\- Ivan Braginski, vuositaso 2**_

 ** _..._**

Raivikselle nousi kuume. Se saattoi johtua siitä että hän oli tosiaan ollut turhan vähissä vaatteissa ulkona, tai sitten se johtui minusta. Hänestä kuitenkin tuli sänkypotilas. Luojan kiitos joululoma oli alkanut, joten hän ei jäänyt jälkeen opinnoistaan. Ja minä sain aikaa ajatella.

Auto-onnettomuus, Ivan, sohlaukset ampumaradalla. Kaikki se vyöryi yhtenä suurena sotkuna mieleeni ja sekoitti ajatukseni totaalisesti.

Olin tutustunut Ivaniin yläkouluiässä, mutta läheiset meistä oli tullut vasta vuosia myöhemmin, ehkä vuotta ennen kuin lähdin yliopistoon. Hän oli ollut vuotta ylemmällä luokalla kuin minä, mutta se ei ollut haitannut. Olimme tulleet toimeen hyvin.

Jos laskin oikein (ja minähän laskin oikein), Ivan olisi valmistunut vuosi sitten. Hänellä oli ollut vanhempi sisko joka oli valmistunut juuri ennen kuin minä olin tullut Hetalian Yliopistoon, ja nuorempi sisko joka tulisi yliopistoon myöhemmin. En ollut koskaan ehtinyt tavata kumpaakaan heistä, mutta Ivan oli luonut minulle sellaisen kuvan, että Katyusha oli mukava ja Natalia oikea riesa.

Ivanin muistoa kuitenkin peitti mielessäni jokin, jota en saanut pyyhittyö pois. Muistin Ivanin hyvänä ystävänä, mutta jokin mielessäni kertoi ettei hän ollut ollut sitä. Ja ystäväni: Berwald, Lukas, Mathias, Emil, heistä kukaan ei ollut edes maininnut nimeä Ivan. Ehkä... he eivät olleet olleet niin läheisiä hänen kanssaan kuin minä? Se tuntui oudolta mutta tavallaan ymmärrettävältä. Ivan oli ollut ihan omanlaisensa tyyppi.

...

 _"Noh, mitä sanot?"_

 _"Hmm, odota, minä luen tätä vielä."_

 _Istuimme koulun cafeteriassa. Oli varmaan ensimmäinen yliopistoviikko, ja Ivan oli näyttänyt minulle paikkoja. Sen päivän oppitunnit eivät olleet vielä alkaneet, joten istuskelimme cafeteriassa tekemässä läksyjä - me kun olimme molemmat aamuvirkkuja. Ivanilla oli paljon enemmän läksyjä kuin minulla. Hän kun oli jo toisella vuositasolla, hänen hurja raatamisensa oli alkanut jo ensimmäisestä päivästä._

 _Cafeteriassa ei ollut juuri ketään muuta. Minä ja Ivan istuimme nurkkapöydässä ja joimme jotain halpaa kahvia jota cafeteriasta sai. Vain Arthur oli viitsinyt nousta niin aikaisin. Tosin hänen ilmeestään päätellen oli myös mahdollista ettei hän ollut mennyt koskaan nukkumaankaan. Hänen pöydällään oli tusina erilaisia kansioita, ja hänen sormensa sauhusivat läppärin näppäimistöllä._

 _"No, mitä mieltä olet?" Ivan kysyi kun viimein laskin hänen paperinsa alas._

 _"Öö, ei se nyt huono ollut. Mutta jos olisin sinä, pyyhkisin pois nuo turhat sutut joista ainakaan minä en saanut selvää, ja vähentäisin ehkä omia mielipiteitäni. Se on kuitenkin asia-aine."_

 _Annoin konseptin Ivanille ja tämä ryhtyi pyyhkimään. Katsoin hänen puurtamistaan ja hörppäsin kahvistani._

 _"Kuule, minusta tuntuu oudolta että pyydät minun apuani", sanoin kun Ivan teki lyijykynämerkintöjä paperiinsa. "Sinähän täällä olet kauemmin opiskellut kuin minä."_

 _"Sinä olet tosi hyvä äidinkielessä", Ivan vastasi kuin se olisi ollut ilmiselvää. "Siksi. Ja tämän koulun tasoon nähden sinä voisit ihan yhtä hyvin olla minun luokallani."_

 _Piilotin punastumiseni omiin papereihini. "Sinä vain höpötät."_

 _"Ei kun ihan totta!" Ivan vastasi ja kohotti katseensa viimein minuun. "Miksi sinä edes tulit tähän Yliopistoon? Olisit päässyt vaikka minne!"_

 _"No minusta tämä oli kiva..." Yritin katsoa häntä mahdollisimman vakuuttavasti, mutta Ivan ei uskonut. Hän katsoi maahan._

 _"Se johtuu niistä kavereistasi, niinkö? Berwaldista?"_

 _Ivan sylkäisi Berwaldin nimen kuin se olisi ollut myrkkyä, ja se satutti minua. Berwald ei pitänyt Ivanista, eikä Ivan pitänyt Berwaldista. Mutta heistä kumpikaan ei ollut sellaista ihmistyyppiä josta oli helppo pitää._

 _"Minä taidan mennä viimeistelemään nämä huoneeseeni", nostin tavarani syliini ja nousin lähteäkseni. Ivan kuitenkin tarttui minua kädestä._

 _"Ei sinun tarvitse mennä!" Hän katsoi minua anovasti. "Tai siis, Minusta on kyllä kiva että olet täällä, mutta annat liikaa elämästäsi sille Berwaldille. Sinä voisit olla vapaa tekemään omat päätöksesi."_

 _"Juu olenhan minä vapaa", mutisin hänelle takaisin. Olin kuitenkin päättänyt jo lähteä, joten sen minä tein. Sanoin hänelle näkemiin ja suuntasin kohti ovia._

 _"Hei Tino", hän sanoi vielä juuri ennen kuin astuin ovesta. Käännyin katsomaan häntä. "Jos sinua alkaa ottaa päähän heidän seuransa... Minun oveni on aina auki."_

 _"Joo okei." Vastasin ja astuin ovesta ulos. Ajattelin kuitenkin mielessäni etten tulisi koskaan astumaan hänen huoneeseensa... Kuinka väärässä olinkaan._

 _..._

"Hei vaan, miten sinä voit?" Toris kysyi astuessaan sisään heidän jakamaansa huoneeseen. Toris oli ollut (Felixin pakottamana) shoppaamassa koko päivän, ja palasi nyt takaisin. Jouluun oli enää muutama päivä, ja suurin osa opiskelijoista oli jo lähtenyt. Enää muutama eksynyt lammas harhaili campuksella, ja heistä suurin osa oli sellaisia oppilaita jotka jäisivät jouluksi campukselle. Toris ja Raivis mukaan lukien.

"En paljon paremmin", Raivis totesi rehellisesti. Hänen hiuksensa olivat sekaisin, silmät vetiset ja kasvot kalmankalpeat. Minä tiesin että hän oli todellakin kipeä, sillä tunsin hänen lämpönsä itsessäni. Se väsytti jopa minua. Toris antoi Raivikselle särkylääkkeen jonka oli kaupasta ostanut ja jatkoi puhumista.

"Näin Lilin kun palasin", Toris vaihtoi aihetta, ja kaivoi kauppakassistaan jotain muutakin. Se oli lahjapaketti, paketoitu Raiviksen lempiväreihin; punaiseen ja valkoiseen. Toris pudotti sen Raiviksen käsiin.

"Lili olisi tuonut sen itse, mutta minä vähän niin kuin möläytin että sinä olet kipeä, joten Vash ei päästänyt häntä", Toris naurahti hermostuneesti ja otti ulkotakkinsa pois.

"Ahaa", Raivis olisi pyöräyttänyt silmiään ellei olisi ollut niin väsynyt. "Ei se haittaa. Minä soitan hänelle myöhemmin."

Raivis tiesi hyvin että Vash ja Lili olivat menossa Alpeille viettämään joulua. Raivis ei ollut ehtinyt kuumeessaan hankkia Lilille mitään, mutta päätti että hommaisi hänelle jotain heti kun tämä palaisi takaisin uudenvuoden jälkeen

...

 _Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt pitämään Ivania poissa lopullisesti ja ystävyytemme jatkui. Itse asiassa se syveni._

 _"Hei! Onko se okei jos tuon Ivanin mukaan?" Kysyin muilta. Mathias istui Risti-istunnassa sängyllään ja pelasi jotain sotapeliä, Lukas teki läksyjään ja Berwald istui vieressäni minun sängylläni. He kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan minua kuin olisin ehdottanut että mennäänkö kaappaamaan lentokone._

 _"Ivan Braginski?" Mathias varmisti, ihan kuin kyseessä voisi olla useampikin mahdollinen Ivan._

 _"No Joo, se Ivan."_

 _"Miksi sinä hänet haluat mukaan?" Berwald kysyi. Käännyin katsomaan häntä hymyillen._

 _"No miksi ei? Ivankin tykkäisi varmaan viettää perjantain jonkun kanssa, mutta hänellä ei ole juuri muita kavereita."_

 _"No ei kai olekaan. Oletko oikeasti koskaan katsonut sitä tyyppiä? Se on ihan jäätävä tyyppi!"_

 _"Niin sinähän sen tiedät", vastasin sarkastisesti. "Sinä kun olet viettänyt hänen kanssaan niin paljon aikaa."_

 _"No ei sen kanssa voi viettää aikaa!"_

 _"No voidaan me hänet kutsua", Berwald myöntyi. Berwaldin myöntyminen tosin ei ollut yllätys - hän hyväksyi melkein kaiken mitä minä tahdoin. Minä tajusin sen vasta myöhemmin (kun sanon myöhemmin, tarkoitan kuolemanjälkeistä heräämistäni), mutta muut tiesivät jo aikaisemmin._

 _"Berwald sinä olet tossun alla", Mathias mutisi, mutta Lukasin hyväksyttyä ehdotukseni hänkin hiljeni._

 _Ja perjantai-iltana me istuskelimmekin jo yhdessä, hörppien Mathiaksen meille ostamia juomia ja vitsaillen kuin aina ennenkin, kun Ivan saapui._

 _"Hei Ivan", avasin hänelle oven hymyillen. Alkoholi oli saattanut punertaa poskiani, mutta muuten se ei ollut ehtinyt juuri vielä vaikuttaa - vaikka olin nuori, minulla oli hyvä viinapää. En voi sanoa olleeni ylpeä alaikäisenä juomisesta ja siitä saadusta toleranssista, mutta oli siitä eittämättä hyötyäkin._

 _"Hei vaan", Ivan hymyili sitä pelottavaa hymyään ja istahti lattialle minun viereeni. Muut katsoivat häntä hieman varautuneesti, mutta piristyivät hieman kun Ivan kaivoi takkiaan._

 _"Toin minä jotakin mukananikin" Ivan hymyili pirullista hymyään ja otti jotain takkinsa alta - pullollisen vodkaa. Hän laittoi sen kiertoon heti, ja pian tunnelmakin piristyi._

 _Ja ilta kului. Huoneemme täyttyi porukasta, ja pian joku sai hyvän idean lähteä kiertämään suljettua koulurakennusta. Joku oli joskus pihistänyt jotkut avaimet jonkun opettajan joltain pöydältä (usko minua, se oli hieman sekava tilanne), ja ennen kuin huomasimmekaan olimme jo täyttämässä viinavarastojamme kemianluokan varastossa._

 _Minulla oli ihan hauskaa, mutta muistiini jäi paljon aukkoja sen illan osalta. Ainut asia jonka muistin kirkkaasti oli se, mihin iltani lopulta päättyi._

 _Olimme Ivanin huoneessa. En muistanut kenen kanssa hän sen jakoi, eikä sillä ollut merkitystäkään kun kukaan muu ei ollut siellä kuin me kaksi. En muista miten me sinne päädyimme, mutta muistin että löysimme itsemme hänen lattialtaan._

 _"Tiedätköss... Ivan... Sulla on kauniit silmät..."_

 _"Ihanko totta? Sinä sanot niin vaikka sinulla on tuollaiset."_

 _"Mmh, ei minun silmissäni... ole mitään, hik, erikoista"_

 _Ivan makasi selällään, ja minä makasin mahallani hänen rintansa päällä. Minä olin varmaan pahemmassa humalassa kuin hän._

 _"mmh, sinä olet kiva... silleen tavallaan..."_

 _En tiedä kumpi teki aloitteen, mutta pian huomasin että huuleni olivat painautuneet Ivanin huulia vasten. Se tuntui väärältä, mutta samalla niin hyvältä että annoin tilanteen olla niin. Ja suudelma syveni vain._

 _Ivan tiesi tasan tarkkaan mihin koskea ja mitä tehdä, eikä minua haitannut ollenkaan. Minusta oli hyvä olla hänen kanssaan. Huulemme liikkuivat samassa tahdissa ja minä halusin-_

 _Mutta sitten muistin Berwaldin. Irtauduin Ivanista._

 _"Mitä nyt?" Ivan kysyi selkeästi hämmentyneenä._

 _"En minä voi..." Yritin kivuta pois hänen sylistään, mutta Ivanin kädet pitivät kiinni ranteistani niin etten päässyt kauemmas._

 _"Voitpa", hän mutisi ja painoi huulensa taas omiani vasten. Mutta tilanne oli muuttunut. Muistin kännini läpi muut ihmiset joista välitin, enkä halunnut Ivania niin. En halunnut sitä mitä hän aikoi._

 _"Ei, ihan oikeasti", yritin vähän totisemmin mutta Ivan oli siirtynyt suutelemaan kaulaani enkä tohtinut tönäistä häntä rajusti poiskaan. Mutta kun olin pyytänyt häntä lopettamaan useampaan kertaan tuloksetta, päätin työntää hänet pois._

 _"Annoinko minä sinulle luvan liikkua?!" Ivanin kylmä ääni säikäytti minut niin että olin ihan puolustuskyvytön hänen painaessaan minut seinää vasten._

 _"Ivan, ei, EI!" Lopulta potkaisin häntä mahaan niin, että tämä viimein päästi irti. Hoipuin kohti ovea, mutta tunsin kuinka hän kiskaisi minua vasemmasta käsivarrestani, ja suunnaton kipu valtasi koko käden._

 _"Se on se Berwald taas, niinkö?" Kaikki lämpö oli kadonnut hänen silmistään, ja hän näytti oikeasti pelottavalta. Minä kuitenkin suoristin selkäni, kiskaisin käteni vapaaksi, ja astuin ovesta._

 _"Ivan sinä olet sekaisin!"_

 _..._

Joulu oli yllättävän mukava.

Heidän asuinosastoltaan yllättävän moni oli jäänyt jouluksi campukselle. Kaikki Pohjolan nelikosta, Baltiat ja Gilbert ja Elizaveta (Elizaveta ei varsinaisesti asunut siinä, mutta hän ja Gilbert olivat nykyään pakettisopimus). Jouluaattoaamuna he vetivät kaikki oleskelualueen pöydät yhteen, ja Elizaveta ja Eduard koristelivat joka paikan joulunauhoin ja -palloin.

"Tino kuristaisi meidät jos saisi tietää ettei täällä ole joulukoristeita", Elizaveta vastasi ihmettelevälle Gilbertille nostaessaan pari mistelinoksaa oven yläpuolelle. Nauroin mielessäni - olin rakastanut joulua, mutta en uskonut että oikeasti kuristaisin ketään... paljoa.

Gilbert auttoi Elizavetan alas jakkaralta pitämällä tätä vyötäisistä ja he jäivät suutelemaan toisiaan ovensuuhun.

"Tähän aikaan aamusta? Oikeasti?" Lukas ohitti heidät siitä samaisesta ovesta, ja näytti jopa kärttyisämmältä kuin yleensä.

"Mistelinoksa, haloo", Gilbert osoitti yläpuolelleen, ja Elizaveta nauroi. Lukas pyöräytti silmiään.

"Ihan sama, minä tarvitsen KAHVIA."

"Tuossa, kaunokainen", Mathias tuli keitiöstä ja tarjosi Lukasille kupin. Lukas joi kaiken yhdellä kulauksella ja meni keittiöön hakemaan lisää.

Kaiken sen hääräämisen keskellä istui Raivis. Vanhalla sohvalla, viltti ympärillään. Hän voi hieman paremmin, mutta ei jaksanut osallistua kaikkeen siihen touhuun. Onneksi hänen ei tarvinnut - Eduard ja Elizaveta hääräsivät tarpeeksi kahdestaankin. Berwald oli lähtenyt tekemään jotain viimehetkenhommia kaupunkiin, eli hänkin oli mukana jouluhulinassa.

Eli juuri ne ihmiset joiden oletinkin touhuavan, touhusivat. Ja ne joiden odotin luistavan, luistivat. Varsinkin Emil - hän oli lukkiutunut pohjoismaiden huoneeseen, viestitteli Seyn kanssa ja söi lakritsia. Sitä Emil teki nykyään aina, jos oltiin rehellisiä.

"Hei hetkinen, meinasin unohtaa!" Elizaveta kipitti keittiöön hämmentämään kattilaa. Hän kaatoi kattilasta tummaa nestettä yhteen mukiin ja kiikutti mukin Raivikselle.

"Tässä, kaakaota Tinon vanhalla reseptillä", Elizaveta tarjosi mukia Raivikselle ja tämä otti sen kiitollisena. _Jes,_ minä ajattelin. _Sinä olet Elizaveta paras serkku ikinä!_ Löin ylävitosen Elizavetan suojelusenkelin kanssa, ja hymyilin pirteämmin kuin pitkään aikaan. Intoni tuntui tarttuvan myös Raivikseen.

"Sinä olet niin ystävällinen", Raivis hymyili Elizavetalle ja pieni puna leikitteli hänen poskillaan. Muut menivät hakemaan omat kaakaonsa keittiöstä itse, ja Elizaveta tunnusteli Raiviksen otsaa. Elizaveta ei ollut hirveästi Raivista vanhempi, mutta tämän läheisyys tuntui niin äidilliseltä ettei Raivis tuntenut itseään epämukavaksi. Päinvastoin.

"Eihän tämä ole mitään", Elizaveta hymyili lämpimästi. "Juo nyt ennen kuin se kylmenee."

Raivis otti hörpyn kaakaosta, ja kun kanelin maku levisi hänen kielelleen hän sai rohkeutta kysyä.

"Millainen se Tino oikein oli?" Raivis oli saanut hieman erilaisia vastauksia tähän kysymykseen, muttei kertaakaan... naispuoliselta henkilöltä. Itse asiassa tämä ei ollut aiemmin edes paljoa jutellut Elizavetan kanssa, mutta kun Elizaveta sai tietää että Raivis oli kipeä jouluna, oli tästä tullut Raiviksen väliaikainen sairaanhoitaja/äiti.

Elizavetan ilme ei muuttunut, toisin kuin Eduardin ilme aina muuttui. Minä ja Elizaveta olimme olleet läheisiä, muttemme kuitenkaan niin läheisiä kuin minä ja Eduard. Tai minä ja pohjolan jengi...

"Hän oli ilopilleri", Elizaveta hymyili. "Tino oli lämminsydäminen ihminen, joita tässä maailmassa tarvittaisiin enemmän. Hän oli kiltti aivan kaikille, mutta jos joutui hänen pahalle puolelleen, sai kyllä pelätä."

"Ai. Mitä hän sitten teki?"

"Sinä olet varmaan tavannut Vashin?" Elizaveta keskeytti kertomuksensa nauraakseen Raiviksen kauhistuneelle ilmeelle. "Ei Tino ollut niin paha, mutta hän oli hyvä käyttämään Sniperia ja kostaessaan hän tuhosi mustikoilla ja värikuulilla monet talonseinät."

"Jouduitko sinä... hänen pahalle puolelleen?"

"Vain kerran", Elizaveta vastasi. "Mutta siitä on aikaa."

"Mitä täällä juorutaan?" Gilbert loikkasi sohvalle Elizavetan viereen ja nosti tämän syliinsä.

"Tinosta vain puhutaan", Elizaveta nauroi ja suukotti Gilbertiä poskelle.

"Ai Tino?" Gilbert muisteli ja pyöritteli Elizavetan hiussuortuvan sormensa ympärille. "Hän oli umpihomo."

Elizaveta tökkäsi häntä kyynerpäällään, mutta Gilbert lisäsi nopeasti:

"Ei kun ihan hyvällä tavalla, hyvällä tavalla!"

"Te olisitte tulleet hyvin toimeen", Elizaveta jatkoi Raivikselle kostettuaan Gilbertille. Vaikka minua suretti, minua myös huvitti - ei vain Gilbertin heitto (joka oli kyllä ollut totta, vaikkakin ehkä turhan karkeasti ilmaistuna), vaan myös se, kuinka lähellä loppujen lopuksi olinkin Raivista koko ajan. Ehkä joskus, toivon mukaan vasta vuosikymmenten päästä, oikeasti tapaisin Raiviksen, ja voisin kertoa hänelle sen kaiken mitä nyt näin.

"Tino joi kahvia melkein yhtä paljon kuin Lukas", Mathias osallistui myös keskusteluun. Hän istahti pöydän ääreen ja joi omasta kaakaokupposestaan. "Tinolla oli myös tapana keksiä ihan outoja nimiä, oli sitten kyseessä joku avaimenperäfiguuri tai oikea lemmikki."

"Tino osasi olla hiljaa oikealla hetkellä", Lukas sanoi vihjailevasti, mutta istui silti Mathiaksen viereen. "Ja hänellä oli hyvä musiikkimaku."

"Tinolla oli mielikuvistusta", Eduard hymyili, ja nousi jakkaralle nostamaan jotain nauhaa katonrajaan. Eduardin suojelusenkeli piti kättään tämän selällä pitääkseen hänet tasapainossa. "Meillä oli omia juhlia ja hassuja traditioita yhdessä... Minä kaipaan häntä."

"Niin minäkin", Elizaveta vastasi, ja muut nyökyttelivät. Elizaveta kuitenkin hymyili pian uudelleen. "Mutta joulu on Tinon aikaa, muistellaan pelkkää hyvää!"

"Tino oli rohkea", Toriskin sai lisättyä oman mielipiteensä. Raivis oli kuullut hänen osansa moneen kertaan, mutta tällä kertaa Toris lisäsi myös jotain uutta: "Jäin hänelle velkaa..."

"Tino oli hyvä ihminen", viimeinen ääni kuului ulko-ovelta, ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan kun Berwald astui lumisateesta sisään. Muut jäykistyivät - Berwald ei ikinä puhunut Tinosta (minusta), ja muut olivat tehneet sanattoman sopimuksen siitä ettei nimeäni tuotu esiin hänen läsnäollessaan. Berwald oli kärsinyt kuolemastani selkeästi pahiten, kuten arvata saattaa.

Berwald kohotti kulmiaan toisten ilmeille.

"Ruokaa", Hän nosti kahta muovikassia käsissään ja muut hoksasivat taas liikkua. Elizaveta lähti purkamaan ruokakasseja pöydän ääreen ja Berwald riisui takkinsa ja vei sen pohjoismaiden huoneeseen.

Raivis käpertyi paremmin vilttiinsä ja hörppi loput kaakaonsa. Hän oli syvällä omissa mietteissään, ja annoin hänen ollakin. Minulle vain jäi mieleen lause jonka Toris oli sanonut: _Jäin hänelle velkaa..._

 _..._

 _Sen jälkeen minulla oli varmaan yksi elämäni pahimmista aamuista. Minulla oli huono olo sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti, eikä asiaa auttanut se että Ivan soitteli minulle koko aamun._

 _En vastannut. Itse asiassa välttelin häntä pari päivää sen jälkeen ja lopulta hän lopetti soittelun. Aina kun näin hänet käytävällä, käännyin kannoillani ja menin toista kautta. Pariin kertaan hän jopa odotti asuinosastoni ovella, mutta odotin toisella puolen pihaa niin kauan että hän häipyi._

 _Muttei mennyt kuin viikko kun minut jo pakotettiin puhumaan hänelle._

 _Olin lähtenyt tuntieni jälkeen harjoittelemaan ampumista. Koulua oli pari viikkoa takana, mutta niihin pariin viikkoon oli kiteytynyt niin paljon stressiä että minun oli pakko päästä purkamaan sitä. Koulun takana oli paljon metsää, joten otin omat tauluni mukaan, ja harjoittelin tarkka-ampumista._

 _Ei hätää, minulla oli mukana pelkkä ilmakivääri. Sillä ei saanut aikaiseksi kovin suurta vahinkoa, mutta sairaalareissun kyllä jos ei osannut olla varovainen._

 _Alkusyksyn aurinko oli alkanut laskea jo kun saavuin takaisin campukselle. Nautin ruskasta ja hiukan jo kirpeäksi muuttuneesta ilmasta. Ja ennen kaikkea nautin hiljaisuudesta ja siitä, että sain olla yksin. Kukaan ei katsonut minua kysyvästi niin kuin kaikki olivat menneen viikon ajan tehneet, eikä minun tarvinnut esittää ylipirteää kenellekään._

 _Olin jo lähellä omaa asuinosastoani kun kuulin heikkoja ääniä. Ne tulivat Campusrakennuksen takaa talon päädystä, jossa ei näkynyt kyllä ketään. Itse asiassa koko Campuksen piha oli tyhjä - oli perjantai, ihmiset olivat varmasti lähteneet jo koteihinsa tai ihan vain nukkumaan - viime viikon perjantai oli kaikilla vielä päälimmäisenä mielessä, eikä ketään tuntunut olevan valmis uusintaotteluun. Vaikka se oli ollut hauska ilta, se oli monelle päättynyt... vähemmän rattoisasti. Sitä darran määrää..._

 _Astuin seinän viereen ja kävelin hiljaa talonkulmalle kuullakseni mitä nurkan takana tapahtui._

 _"E-ei ihan totta!"_

 _"Montako kertaa minun pitää sanoa tämä? Sinä teet mitä minä käsken!"_

 _"M-mutta-"_

 _"Luuletko että minä päästän sinut noin vain?"_

 _Toinen äänistä oli ihan varmasti Ivanin - se oli julma, kylmä ja siinä pystyi kuulemaan pienen virneen jatkuvasti. Hymy hänen äänessään siitä kahta kamalamman, kun siitä kuuli että Ivan tiesi itsekin olevansa niskan päällä - Ivan oli aina niskan päällä._

 _Toinen äänistä taas... Se oli tuttu, mutten ollut koskaan kuullut sitä niin kauhistuneena. Niin heikkona ja niin... avuttomana. Se oli poika vastapäisestä huoneesta, Toris._

 _Tulin vihaiseksi siitä miten Ivan kohteli muita. Olin nähnyt hänen aikaisemminkin suovan kylmiä, pelottavia katseita kohti Torista ja muita mukavia oppilaita. Feliciano pelkäsi Ivania, eikä Gilbert sietänyt tätä silmissään. Nyt aloin vihdoin ymmärtää miksi, tai olin alkanut jo hiukan aikaisemmin. Sinä iltana kun hän oli... tuota..._

 _Puristin hihnaa jolla kivääri oli selässäni kiinni, ja astuin kulman takaa._

 _"Ivan", ääneni oli kova, mutta yritin pitää sen mahdollisimman tunteettomana. Silmissäni oli vihainen katse, mutta muuten pidin kasvoni tylsistyneen näköisinä, ja kätkin kaikki pelontunteeni maskin taakse. Se oli yllättävän helppoa - siinä oppii monta temppua kun viettää aikaa Lukasin, Emilin ja Berwaldin kanssa._

 _Ivan oli painanut Toriksen seinää vasten, ja vaikkei Toris ollut hirveästi tätä lyhyempi, olivat hänen kengänkärjensä maassa enää hädin tuskin. Ivanin kuultua ääneni hän hölläsi otettaan hieman muttei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti._

 _"Ai Tino", Hän puhui sillä inhottavalla äänellään, ja hänen silmänsä porautuivat minuun. "Kiva nähdä sinuakin."_

 _"Mitä sinä oikein teet? Toris ei ole mikään sinun palvelijasi, päästä irti!"_

 _"Entäs jos en päästä? Mitä sanottavaa sinulla siihen on?" Ivan painoi Torista vasten betoniseinää, ja Toriksen leukaan alkoi muodostua pieni mustelma jostain mitä Ivan oli aikaisemmin tehnyt. Toriksen tavarat olivat levinneet maahan, mutta en tiennyt alkuunkaan mitä Ivan voisi pojasta haluta. Ehkei hän halunnutkaan mitään sen ihmeempää - hän vain halusi hallita ihmisiä. Kirosin itseäni kun olin aiemmin ollut niin sokea._

 _Ivan keskittyi Torikseen - painamaan häntä seinää vasten, hymyilemään sitä kauheaa hymyään. Minä astuin lähemmäs, mutta Ivan huitaisi minut kauemmas kuin kärpäsen. Kaaduin, mutta ehdin kääntyä niin että kaaduin toiselle polvelleni maahan. Nurmikkoon piiloutuneet kivet repivät polveni auki, mutten välittänyt siitä._

 _Nousin nopeasti ylös, ja nostin selästäni kiväärini. Latasin sen, ja aseen piipun napsahdus herätti Ivanin katsomaan taas minua. Olin hyvän etäisyyden päässä ja osoitin häntä suoraan päähän._

 _"Hah, et sinä mitään tekisi", Ivan naurahti, mutta huvittuneisuus oli kokonaan kadonnut hänen äänestään ja kasvoiltaan. Hän piti yhä kiinni Toriksesta ja painoi tämän kurkkua toisella kädellään._

 _"Haluatko ottaa riskin?" Napsautin varmistimen pois päältä ja otin paremman asennon. "Häivy Ivan. Nyt."_

 _Ivan räpäytti silmiään kahdesti, mutta päästi sitten irti Toriksesta. Toris kaatui polvilleen maahan ja yski - Ivan oli pitänyt kiinni hänestä kovemmin kuin olin luullut. Sitten Ivan kääntyi ja käveli pois._

 _"Nähdään taas Tino!" Ivan huusi kääntyessään kulman taa, ja hymy oli taas palannut hänen ääneensä._

 _Minä napsautin varmistimen taas päälle ja pyöräytin aseen selkääni samalla kun kävelin Toriksen luo ja kyykistyin hänen eteensä._

 _"Oletko kunnossa?"_

 _"J-joo, kiitos", Toris hieroi kaulaansa. Hänellä oli pieniä ruhjeita käsissä ja mustelma leuassa, mutta muuten näytti olevan ok._

 _"Juu eipä mitään."_

 _"Sinä joudut nyt hänen silmätikukseen."_

 _"Hah, minä olin sitä jo."_

 _Autoin Torista keräämään levinneet tavarat, ja poika näytti huojentuneelta. Mutta en voinut olla huomaamatta niitä varovaisia katseita joita hän loi minuun kulmiensa alta. Vasta kun hän vilkaisi olkani yli näkyvään aseeseeni tajusin mistä kiikasti._

 _"Hei ei tämä ole vaarallinen", naurahdin ja osoitin kivääriäni. Tunsin Toriksen jo jotenkin joten hän ei voisi saada minusta ihan psykoa kuvaa vaikkein sanoisi mitään, mutta halusin puhdistaa ilmaa. "En minä yleensä kanna aseita mukana, olin vain harjoittelemassa. Eikä tällä saisi aikaiseksi kuin ruman haavan jos yrittää."_

 _"Juu en minä sitä", Toris naurahti, mutta kuulin helpotuksen hänen äänessään. Hän nosti viimeiset kirjat syliinsä ja nousi ylös, minä perässä. Toris oli jo häipymässä kun pysäytin hänet._

 _"Mitä se Ivan edes sinusta halusi?"_

 _"E-en minä tiedä", Toris vastasi ja katsoi maahan. Laskeva aurinko väritti hänen kasvojaan, mutta olisin silti voinut vannoa näkeväni häpeäpunan hänen poskillaan. "Mutta, tuota... Ethän kerro kenellekään? Varsinkaan... älä kerro Felixille."_

 _"En tietenkään kerro", vastasin. "Mutta jos Ivan jatkaa kiusaamistasi, kerro minulle, jooko?"_

 _"Öh okei. Kiitos Tino."_

 _"Ei kestä."_

 _..._

Raivis avasi Lililtä saamansa paketin Elizavetan kurkkiessa hänen selkänsä takana. Sieltä paljastuivat tummanpunaiset villasukat, joissa oli keskellä ohut, valkoinen viiru. Raivis hymyili ujosti muiden katsellessa häntä ja näytti mitä paketista löytyi.

"Hei nuohan on niinku... jonku maan niinku lipun väriset", Felix sanoi mussuttaessaan piirakkaa samalla. Felix oli jossain vaiheessa pöllähtänyt lumisateesta sisälle ja sanonut viettävänsä joulunsa siellä. Kukaan ei tiennyt mistä hän oli tulossa ja miksi hän oli siellä, mutta he olivat toivottaneet hänet tervetulleeksi. Elizaveta oli saanut viimein naisseuraa (Felix voitiin laskea sellaiseksi, usko pois), ja huoneeseen oli tullut lisää puhujia. Suurin osa juhijoista kun oli introvertteja.

"Hei niinpäs onkin!" Eduard napsautti sormiaan. "Latvian lippu."

"Mtta miksi- ahaa hän tietää siitä huoneiden nimeämisjutusta!" Gilbert henkäisi Elizavetan takaa. Hänen kätensä olivat tytön vyötäisillä ja pää tämän olkapäällä. Elizaveta kun halusi nähdä ensimmäisenä mitä Raiviksen "tärkeä ystävä" oli antanut hänelle.

"Mitä?!" Henkäisi puolestaan Mathias. "Senhän oli tarkoitus olla bro-salaisuus!"

"Älä ole tyhmä!" Lukas läimäytti häntä kun Raiviksen kasvot muuttuivat tulipunaisiksi. Se oli ollut huono idea.

...

 _"Hei Tino, mitä sinulle on sattunut?" Mathias kysyi astuessani sisään. Katsahdin alas ja näin polveeni tulleen haavan. Hassua, olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa että se oli siinä._

 _"Ai, ei mitään. Ammuin itseäni vanhingossa", naurahdin hänen huolestuneelle ilmeelleen. Berwald juoksi kylpyhuoneesta ensiapulaukun kanssa, enkä vastustellut kun hän puhdisti haavan._

 _..._

Tapaninpäivänä Toris lähti kiikuttamaan Raivista sairaalaan.

Raiviksen kuume oli noussut hurjan korkeaksi, eikä mikään lääke saanut sitä laskemaan. Toris siis pakkasi Raiviksen peittoineen päivineen autoonsa ja lähti ajamaan sairaalaan.

Raivis otettiin sisään heti. Hänet pistettiin tiputukseen alhaisen verensokerin takia, ja hänelle valmisteltiin jääkylpy.

"Emme tiedä vielä mikä häntä vaivaa", lääkäri sanoi Torikselle ja myöhemmin perässä tulleelle Eduardille kun Raivis oli saatu sänkyyn.

"Mutta todennäköisesti ei mitään vakavaa. Nuorille ihmisille korkea kuume ei ole niin vakava kuin vanhuksille ja pienille lapsille. Se vain tuhoaa valkosoluja jos sitä ei saada aisoihin - mutta me kyllä saamme. Kiitos kun toitte hänet ajoissa."

Katselin nukkuvaa Raivista ja tunsin itsekin olevani kuumeinen. Todennäköisesti tämä oli kaikki minun syytäni - muistoissani riehui myrsky jota en saanut aisoihin enää. Toriksen suojelusenkeli käski minua kerätä itseni ennen kuin he lähtivät yöksi takaisin kampukselle.

Suukotin Raiviksen tulikuumaa otsaa ja lupasin yrittää parhaani. Se, mihin asti minun parhaani riittäisi, olikin ihan eri asia.

...

 _Ensimmäiset värilliset lehdet alkoivat tipahdella puista. Katselin niitä ikkunastani huopaan kääriytyneenä, ja kuunnellen musiikin pauhua seinän takaa. Joillain oli syytä juhlaan. Mathias ja muut olivat ilomielin liittyneet heihin, ja jopa Berwald oli seurannut perässä kun olin ensin luvannut että pärjään. Minulla oli pieni flunssa ja pari puhelua soitettavana._

 _"No, miten sinulla noin muuten menee? Oletko törmännyt Eduardiin viimeaikoina?"_

 _"Luojan kiitos en", Emil vastasi sivuuttaen ensimmäisen kysymykseni, mutta minä naurahdin silti. Eduard osasi olla sinnikäs, hän halusi liittyä meidän porukkaamme vaikka mikä olisi._

 _"Älä nyt. Hänen sinnikkyytensä on ihailtavaa."_

 _"Hmph. Teidän on helppo kun voitte vain paeta Yliopistoon ja pysyä siellä. Mihin minun pitäisi paeta? Me ollaan samassa koulussa!"_

 _"Älä kuvittele etteikö hän soittelisi minulle", katselin kuinka Gilbert ja Mathias kierivät mäkeä alas. Pohdin, mikä heidät oli saanut siihen touhuun, mutta totesin sitten etteivät he tarvinneet syytä. He olivat niin mahtavia, että kaikki heidän tekemisensäkin muuttuivat mahtaviksi. Olivat ne mitä tahansa._

 _"No mutta oikeasti", jatkoin, kun Emililtä ei tullut mitään järkevää. "Miten sinulla menee? Onko sinulla kavereita?"_

 _"Aargh Tino, sinä kuulostat ihan äidiltäni!"_

 _Pysyin hiljaa ja odotin hänen vastaustaan. Muut kokivat huolenpitoi jotenkin tosi oudoksi, mutta minusta se oli tarpeellista, varsinkin Emilin osalta. Poikarukka oli introvertti, hankala tapaus._

 _"No joo, kaikki on ihan hyvin", Emil vastasi, ja hän kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi puhunut totta. "Kyllä minä sinulle kertoisin jos ei olisi, niinhän?"_

Etkä kertoisi, _ajattelin, mutten sanonut mitään. Hymähdin vain ja lopetin puhelun. Jätin puhelimen pöydälle ja venyttelin. Olin ollut samassa asennossa liian kauan, ja totta puhuen minun teki jopa mieli käväisä ulkona. Totesin, että minun pitäisi kyllä ninjailla ulos jos halusin mennä sinne, sillä jos Berwald näkisi minun hiippailevan sinne, hän käännyttäisi minut samantien takaisin._

 _Puhelimeni värisi pöydällä. Vilkaisin sen näyttöä ja huomasin saaneeni viestin. Ivanilta._

 ** _Tule parkkipaikalle, minulla on asiaa. 5 min, sitten minä katoan. Okei?_**

 _Kurtistin kulmiani, mutta huokaisin sitten ja vastasin: **okei.** Joskus minun olisi hänet taas kohdattava, en voinut pakoilla ikuisesti. _

_Onnistuin kuin onnistuinkin hiippailemaan ulos, ja Mathiaksen ja Gilbertin ohi ilman että jäin kiinni. Kipitin parkkipaikalle ja näin nopeasti Ivanin auton johon hän nojaili kädet puuskassa. Hänellä oli yllään valkea kaulahuivi, farkut ja vaalea t-paita joka jätti hänen lihaksikkaat käsivartensa paljaiksi. Syksyn viima leikitteli hänen vaaleissa hiuksissaan, mutta hän ei näyttänyt palelevan. En minäkään kyllä olisi palellut, ellen olisi ollut vilustunut._

 _Minut nähtyään hänen ilmeensä kirkastui hieman ja hän suoristi selkänsä. Minä pysähdyin hyvän välimatkan päähän._

 _"Mitä sinä haluat?" Kylmä äänensävyni selvästi yllätti hänet, kun hänen hymynsä hyytyi._

 _"Kuule Tino", Hän astui varovasti lähemmäs, ja minä olin valmiina astumaan taaksepäin. En kuitenkaan kokenut tarvetta sille. Vielä. "Minä olen ollut ihan hirveä."_

 _Tuhahdin, mutta odotin hänen jatkoaan. Halusin tietää miksi hän oli halunnut tavata minut juuri täällä, juuri nyt. Ivan näki sen ilmeestäni, ja käänsi katseensa sivuttain kohti autoaan._

 _"Minä lähden käymään kotona", hän sanoi. Kohotin kulmiani - oltiin keskellä viikkoa, eikä hänen kotinsa todellakaan ollut lähellä. "Haen Katyushan matkalla. Isämme voi huonosti, ja minun pitää mennä hoitelemaan asioita. Voi olla että olen poissa pidempään."_

 _Mitä hän tätä minulle kertoi? Kuvitteliko hän että alkaisin sääliä häntä? Että antaisin hänelle anteeksi noin vain? ... No okei, ensimmäinen osui oikeaan._

 _"Haluatko että minä teen jotain?" Kysyin ja astuin hieman lähemmän. Ilmeeni pehmeni hieman, vaikken ollut tarkoittanutkaan niin tapahtuvan. Ivan kohotti katseensa minuun._

 _"En", hänkin astui lähemmäs niin, että olimme melkein kosketusetäisyydellä. "En vain halua... lähteä niin että me olemme yhä huonoissa väleissä. Koskaan ei voi tietää mitä tapahtuu."_

 _"Älä puhu noin!" Ärähdin. "Ei sinulle mitään satu!"_

 _"No ehkä ei", hän läheni minua juuri sen verran että sai otettua minua kädestä. Hänen kosketuksensa toi mieleen kaiken sen pahan jonka hän oli minulle tehnyt, ja minun teki mieli vetää käteni pois heti, mutten kuitenkaan tehnyt niin. Miksi en? Sitä mietin itsekin._

 _"Mutta kuitenkin. Olen pahoillani Tino", hän sanoi ja katsoi minua silmiin. Minä käänsin katseeni yhteen liitettyihin käsiimme._

 _"Okei." Se ei ollut **saat anteeksi,** eikä se ollut **et saa anteeksi**. Se oli vain neutraali okei. Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, olisin varmaan häipynyt saman tien, mutta kun kerran tiesin että hän oli lähdössä pois joksikin aikaa, en halunnut että hän vihasi minua. Ja minä en halunnut vihata häntä - minä en vihannut ketään! Minä olin Tino Väinämöinen, herran tähden!_

 _"Okei", toistin kovempaan ääneen, vakaammin. "Aja varovasti!"_

 _"Pidä sinäkin huolta itsestäsi", Ivan hymyili hieman. Minä nyökkäsin ja käännyin lähteäkseni._

 _"Odota!" Siinä se taas tuli. Ivan tarttui ranteestani ja veti minut lähemmäs painaakseen huulensa omiani vasten. Työnsin hänet nopeasti pois ja pyyhkäisin kasvojani._

 _"Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää se sanoa?!" Olin vihainen, olin surullinen. Olin toivonut että ehkä kaikki voisi palautua normaaliksi, ehkä saisin hänet lopettamaan muiden kiusaamisen, mutta ei. Hänellä ei voinut olla kaikki kunnossa kun hän jaksoi yrittää ja yrittää._

 _"Minä en halua tätä!" Jatkoin. Ivanin ilme kovettui hetki hetkeltä, ja hän astui myös taaksepäin._

 _"Okei", hän sanoi kylmästi. "No ehkä minä ajan kolarin niin sinun ei tarvitse katsoa minua"_

 _"Ei, en minä sitä tarkoittanut-"_

 _"Kuule Tino, minä tulinkin toisiin aatoksiin", Ivan jatkoi avatessaan auton oven ja istuessaan sisään. "Minulle on ihan sama pidätkö huolta itsestäsi vai et. En halua nähdä sinua kun palaan."_

 _Ja niine hyvineen hän kaasutti pois._

 _Tiesin, että hän oli sanonut viimeiset sanat ihan vain satuttaakseen minua. Tai ainakin minun olisi pitänyt tietää se. Mutta jokin veti minut polvilleni maahan ja sai kyynelet valumaan poskiani pitkin - mikä oli oikein mennyt vikaan? Miksi Ivan ei vain voinut olla minun ystäväni? Miksi hänen piti koko ajan haluta jotakin enemmän?_

 _Meni hetki. Pyyhin kyyneleeni ja nousin seisomaan - Ivan ei saisi minua julmilla sanoillaan ja teoillaan maahan, ei ainakaan kirjaimellisesti. Ei hänen tähtensä kannattanut itkeä - niin sanoi järkeni. Miksei kehoni sitten totellut minua?_

 _"Heii Tinoo!" Kuulin pirteän äänen takaani. Käännyin ympäri ja loin kasvoilleni parhaimman tekohymyni nähdessäni että tulija oli Feliciano. Feli loikki nurmikolta parkkipaikalle heilutellen autonavaimia._

 _"Hei Tino haluaisitko tulla- sinä olet itkenyt", hänen äänensävynsä muuttui sekunnissa ja hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat totisiksi. Tai ei totisiksi - Feliciano ei ollut koskaan totinen - vaan huolestuneiksi. Hän näki heti jos jokin oli vialla, hän oli sillä tavalla empaattinen. Pyyhin siis silmäkulmiini muodostuneet uusimmat pisarat ja naurahdin._

 _"Kaikki okei, ihan totta. Mitä olit sanomassa?"_

 _"Öh, olin kysymässä josko olisit halunnut tulla ajelemaan", Feliciano kohotti avaimia kädessään yhä innoissaan, mutta pehmeämmin nyt kun oli nähnyt että... minä paruin täällä kuin pikkukakara. Tiesin että avaimet sopivat hänen keltaiseen porsheensa, ja ajatus nopeasta vauhdista ja kylmästä viimasta hiuksissani pyyhkimässä pois kaikki huoleni kuulosti juuri siltä mitä tarvitsin._

 _"Siis, ei sinun ole pakko tulla-"_

 _"Ei", pysäytin Felicianon. "Se olisi ihanaa."_

 _"Okei!" hänen säihkyvä hymynsä palasi ja hän pyöräytti avaimet etusormensa ympäri. "Hyppää kyytiin!"_

* * *

 **Huuuuh, kuten sanoin jo, se oli työn ja tuskan takana se kappale. Toivon ettei mikään ollut liian ooc... Halusin tuoda Tinossa esiin myös muita puolia, kuten hetalian fandomin hänestä leiponeen badass-Tinon. Kertokaa mietteitänne, olisi kiva kuulla onko kehitys ollut parempaan vai huonompaan suuntaan kulkevaa...**

 **Kelppi: Hei, kiva että uusi kipale sai sinut noin innostuneeksi :) Ja kaveri se minutkin tähän fandomiin repi, pohdin vieläkin pitäisikö minun kiittää häntä vai haukkua hänet koska en voi enää koskaan katsoa maailmankarttaa samalla tavalla... No olkoon. Hetalia ei ole pelkkä sarja, se on elämäntapa. Anyway, kiitos kommentistasi jälleen :D**

 **Salmiakkiprinssi: Kiitos kun kommentoit, kiva että tykkäät :)) Lupaan lisätä kappaleita tähän niin usein kuin mahdollista, ja Felix ja Ivan... heidän menneisyytensä jää vielä nähtäväksi ;)**

 **Kiitos kaikille lukijoille! Muistakaa kommentoida jos keksitte jotain :)**

 **Hasta la pasta!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Let's keep it short, shall we?**_

 _ **Olen ollut ihan hirveän kiireinen, enkä yksinkertaisesti ole ehtinyt läksyjeni takia kauheasti kirjoittelemaan. Mutta parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan, vai mitä?**_

 _ **Benel: Kiitos taas kommentistasi, sait minut hymyilemään monta päivää peräkkäin :)) Toivottavasti tämä kipale ei nyt ole mikään rimanalitus. Ja jos kirjoittelet jotain, olen ehdottomasti kiinnostunut lukemaan - suomen hetalia-fandom on vähän, öh, unessa.**_

 _ **Tämä oli muuten myös aika raskas kappale kirjoittaa, joten antakaa anteeksi... No joo, tässä sitä mennään, koittakaa nauttia toverit!**_

 _..._

 _"Feliciano?"_

 _"Kuulin että on tapahtunut onnettomuus! Felicianollahan on keltainen porshe!"_

 _"Kaksitoista kilometriä koululta - se oli tosi lähellä"_

 _"Vastaa minulle perunapaskiainen! Missä Feliciano on?"_

 _"Oletko nähnyt Tinoa?"_

 _"Tomaattipaskiainen! Kerro minulle missä Feliciano on!"_

 _"Tino oli parkkiksella viimeksi. Ivanin kanssa varmaan, kuinkas muuten?"_

 _"Mitä? Ai Feli on kadonnut?"_

 _"Tino?!"_

 _"Onnettomuus? Missä?"_

 _"Saatana!"_

 _"Mitä Tino siellä teki?"_

 _"Keltainen porshe, ei luoja."_

 _"Mikä sairaala?"_

 _"Vauhtia paskiaiset, me lähdemme nyt!"_

 _"Odottakaa meitä!"_

...

 _Tino! Tino! Ihan oikeasti nyt Tino kokoa itsesi!_

Eduardin suojelusenkeli ravisteli minua olkapäistä ja räpyttelin silmiäni. Minua pyörrytti, mikä oli enkeleille tosi outoa. Se johtui muistoistani. Laskeuduin ilmasta istumaan Raiviksen sängylle ja hautasin kasvoni käsiini.

 _Juu, olen täällä. Anteeksi._

 _Etkö ole vieläkään lähempänä kuolemaasi?_ Se oli Toriksen enkeli. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun valuin yhtäkkiä muistoihin, ja he tiesivät melko tarkkaan missä mentiin. He ymmärsivät jotenkin, mutta oli kohtuutonta laittamaan heidät tekemään extratyötä Raiviksen kanssa vain koska en itse saanut tolkkua ajatuksistani. Mutta minun oli muistettava pian, pian.

Pudistin kuitenkin päätäni hänelle.

Kuule, ne kutsuvat sinut kohta ylös jos et saa tolkkua tästä.

 _Minä tiedän!_ piilotin kasvoni käsiini, kuten olin usein ihmisenä tehnyt. Hitto, tunsin itseni taas melkein ihmiseksi. Mutta en halunnut olla sitä kun Raivis tarvitsi minua.

Raivis... Katsoin nukkuvaan poikaan. Hänen otsallaan oli hikikarpaloita ja hän hengitti pinnallisesti. Eduard ja Toris hengailivat huoneessa, ja juttelivat hiljaa.

"Minusta tulee tästä vähän mieleen... Tino", Eduard sanoi. Hän nojaili seinään ikkunan vieressä ja katseli ulos ikkunasta. Ulkona sanoi lunta, sillä oli uudenvuodenaatto.

"Niin, hän oli täällä", Toris kohotti katseensa Raiviksesta. Hän puri huultaan nähdessään Eduardin vakavan ilmeen. Eduard ei kuitenkaan katsonut häneen, vaan suoraan ulos josta valkoinen valo teki hänen kasvoistaan jäiset ja sinisistä silmistään kylmät.

"Useampaan kertaan."

...

 _Istuin sairaalasängyn reunalla ja tuijotin seinään mitään näkemättä. Töissä oleva sairaanhoitaja, mukava nainen, viimeisteli tikkejä silmäkulmaani ja jutteli rauhoittavalla äänellä._

 _"Sinä olit kuule onnekas. Mikäs se sinun nimesi olikaan?"_

 _"Tino"_

 _"No, Tino, oli enkeleitä matkassa. Yksi murtunut ranne ja muutamat tikit eivät ole mitään verrattuna siihen mitä olisi voinut käydä."_

 _"Mmh"_

 _"Onko sinulla ihan hyvä olo?"¨Nainen kumartui katsoakseen minua silmiin. Kohotin katseeni häneen ja hän hymyili katkoessaan viimein langan._

 _"On ihan normaalia olla vähän pihalla. Se taisi olla melkoinen shokki."_

 _"Tino!" Huuto kuului ovelta ja sai minut säpsähtämään. Hoitaja astui taaksepäin kun Elizaveta juoksi ovelta ja taklasi minut halaukseen. Ruskea hiuspilvi sumensi näkökenttäni kunnes Elizaveta vetäytyi taaksepäin ja otti kasvoni käsiinsä._

 _"Voi luoja sinä olet kunnossa, me pelkäsimme pahinta!" Hän suukotti otsaani ja palasi halaamaan minua lujasti. En saanut sanaa suustani, he tuntuivat liikkuvan niin kovin nopeasti. Hoitaja, Elizaveta..._

 _Ovella seisoi myös muuta porukkaa. Mathias näytti hengästyneeltä mutta helpottuneelta, Berwald näytti melko normaalilta mutta huolestuneisuus paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan. Myös Lukas tuli huoneeseen, tylsistyneen näköisenä kuten aina._

 _"Juu kaikki hyvin", en edes yrittänyt hymyillä, mutta pidin ilmeeni rauhallisena. Elizaveta puristi minusta irti lähes kaiken ilman, mutta minulla ei ollut sydäntä yöntää häntä poiskaan._

 _"Me olimme ihan hirveän huolissamme", Mathias naurahti helpottuneesti. "Luulimme että teille kävi pahemmin. Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtui?"_

 _Elizaveta vetäytyi pois jolloin hänet korvasi Berwald. Berwald oli paljon hellempi, ja minun oli hyvä olla hänen sylissään. Minusta tuntui kuin olisin voinut itkeä - miten lähellä kuolemaa olin ollutkaan?_

 _"Se oli ulosajo", vastasi hoitaja, kun minä en saanut sanaa suustani. "Heillä oli onnea kun auto oli tuliterä ja mekanismit toimivat. Mutta muuten porshe on kyllä aivan rutussa._

 _"Miksi he oikein ajoivat ulos?" Elizaveta kysyi. "Felicianohan on loistava kuski eikä siellä ole edes pimeää, saati liukasta!"_

 _"Minä en tiedä", lääkäri pudisti päätään. "Poliisit tulevat pian kuulustelemaan Tinoa - jos siis voit tarpeeksi hyvin?"_

 _"Kyllä", nyökkäsin, mutta irvistin sitten - pääni oli vähän hellä yhä. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan minuun. "mutta en minä kyllä oikein mitään nähnyt. Täytyy kysyä Felicianolta."_

 _"Niin, miten Feliciano voi?" Mathias kysyi. Elizaveta oli varmaan käynyt jo katsomassa Felicianoa, näiden ystävyys kun oli läheistä ja Elizaveta oli enemmän kuin ylisuojeleva Felicianoa kohtaan._

 _"Hän mursi jalkansa mutta on muuten kunnossa", Elizaveta huokaisi syvään ja näin ensimmäistä kertaa kyynelet hänen silmissään. Elizaveta oli helpottunut. "Mutta minulle hän ei sanonut mitään."_

 _"Minulle sanoi", ovelta kuului uusi ääni. Siellä seisoi Gilbert, joka oli varmasti tullut sairaalaan Ludwigin vanavedessä. Tämän punaiset silmät hehkuivat vihasta. "Joku oli ajanut eteen ihan yhtäkkiä."_

 _"Mitä, kuka?" Kysyin. En muistanut nähneeni yhtään mitään - olin ollut varmaan silmät kiinni tai jotain. Gilbertin silmät siirtyivät minuun ja huomasin niiden hehkussa jotain uutta - sitä, että hän tiesi jotain mitä me emme._

 _"Se oli ollut harmaa volvo. Samanlainen kuin Ivanilla."_

...

"Eduard, muistatko kun olimme lapsia? Silloin kun meillä oli maja siellä joutomaan kiviluolassa?"

"Joo, muistan. Mitä siitä?"

"Muistatko ketä sen rikkoi?"

Eduard oli ristinyt kätensä ja seisoi yhä ikkunan vieressä. Aurinko oli laskenut aikaa sitten ja heidän molempien olisi pitänyt jo suunnata kohti Campusta, mutta he olivat jääneet vielä hetkeksi. Raivis oli ollut tovin ylhäällä mutta nukahtanut sitten uudestaan, ja pojat olivat jääneet vielä huoneeseen. Tämä sairaala oli säännöiltään aika lepsu, ja hoitajat vain pitivät siitä kun omaiset olivat potilaiden vierellä pidempään.

Sitä paitsi, heillä kummallakaan ei ollut sen suurempia intressejä mennä takaisin Campukselle. Mathias ja Gilbert sekä joukko vanhempia oppilaita olivat päättäneet aloittaa uudenvuoden juhlinnan ajoissa, eikä semmoinen melu kiinnostanut heistä kumpaakaan.

"Tietenkin muistan", Eduard kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Miten voisin unohtaa?"

"Raivis ei tunnu muistavan", Toris vastasi ja katsoi Raivista jonka vierellä hän istui. "Itse asiassa hän ei tunnu muistavan Ivanista mitään."

"Älä mainitse sen paskiaisen nimeä kun minä olen läsnä."

"Mutta oikeasti Eduard", Toris nosti katseensa Eduardiin, ja tämän silmissä paistoi ihmetys ja tiedonjano. "Raivis ei tunnu muistavan yhtään mitään."

Minä kävin nopeasti läpi kaikki Raiviksen kansiot, eikä niissä ollut jälkeäkään Ivanista. Jäljelle jäi vain lukittu musta vihko, jota olin yrittänyt hakata auki monet yöt. Se pysyi lukittuna, ja Toriksen ja Eduardin suojelusenkeleiden huulet sinetöityinä, ja minä saatoin vain arvailla mitä siellä saattoi olla. Pelkäsin pahinta.

"No onko se toisaalta niin outoa? Mitä Raivis edes oli, jotain kuusi tai seitsemän silloin?"

"Mutta ei vain se. Entäs se kun... tiedäthän, kun Tino kuoli. Raivis ei muistanut siitä mitään, ei ollut koskaan edes kuullut koko tapauksesta."

Eduard katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja puri hammasta. Huoneen kaikki kolme enkeliä säpsähtivät sanan kuolema kohdalla - me kaikki halusimme jo, että tilanne selviää.

"Raivishan oli jollain koulun kielimatkalla silloin, eikö ollutkin?"

"Ainiin, taisi olla joo"

"Ja me emme puhuneet mitään." Eduardin ilme koveni hieman. "Kukaan ei puhunut mitään. Koulun mainetta suojeltiin, mutta olisi pitänyt puhua. Tino olisi ansainnut sen että hänestä puhuttaisiin."

"On tämäkin", Toris pudisti päätään surullisena. "Joku koulun maine on tärkeämpi kuin sen oppilaat."

"Niin se on aina ollut", Eduard vastasi. "Jos ei olisi... Se ei olisi päättynyt niin."

...

 _"Siis miten niin ei saatu kiinni? Sehän on tämän koulun oppilas, kyllä niiden pitäisi tietää mitä etsiä!"_

 _Mathias luki puhelimestaan paikallislehteä, jossa oli lyhyt uutinen pari päivää sitten tapahtuneesta onnettomuudesta. Seisoimme koulun käytävällä - Mathias, Lukas, Berwald ja minä. Olin päässyt sairaalasta jo samana iltana, ja olin pystynyt jatkamaan opiskelua normaalisti. Feliciano oli yhä sairaalassa jalat paketissa, mutta hänkin voi suhteellisen hyvin._

 _"Mistä me edes tiedämme että se oli Ivanin auto?" Kysyin._

 _"No Gilbert sanoi niin", Mathias vastasi. "Se oli harmaa volvo, selvästi Ivanin."_

 _"Kenellä vain voi olla harmaa volvo", tunsin tarvetta puolustaa Ivania. "Feliciano sanoi vain nähneensä harmaan volvon. Gilbert yhdisti sen Ivaniin koska hän inhoaa Ivania."_

 _"Oletko kenties ajatellut että hänellä on siihen hyvä syy?"_

 _"Ei se ole reilua tässä tapauksessa!" Vastasin ja tunsin kiihtyväni hieman. "Tässä on kyse paljon vakavammasta kuin vain jostain nuoriston välienselvittelystä!"_

 _"Juuri siksi sinun pitäisi löytää joku perspektiivi Tino!" Mathias vastasi. Hänen siniset silmänsä kohtasivat minun mustikkasilmäni, ja molempia täyttivät inho ja periksiantamattomuus. Pystyin tappelemaan Mathiaksen kanssa, jos en fyysisesti niin verbaalisesti ainakin._

 _"Ivan on hullu, Tino!"_

 _"Ja sinä olet ahdasmielinen!"_

 _Lukas asetti kätensä Mathiaksen eteen ennen kuin tämä ehti tehdä mitään sen enempää. Aivan kuin jonkinlainen shokki olisi virrannut Lukasin kädestä Mathiakseen, sillä kaikki kireys katosi tästä. Ainoastaan hänen silmiinsä jäi pieni jännite, joka ohjautui minuun._

 _"Käyttäydy", Lukas tuhahti. Mathias huokaisi._

 _"No minun täytyy mennä tunnille", hän heilautti reppunsa toiselle olalleen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Mutta mieti sitä, Tino: Jokin syy sinulla oli olla sen porshen kyydissä."_

 _En tiennyt sitä silloin, mutta se oli viimeinen kerta kun näin Mathiaksen eläessäni. Ja viimeinen asia minkä olin hänelle sanonut oli ollut solvaus._

...

"Ei hyvä, ei alkuunkaan hyvä."

"No ei nähtävästi jos hän makaa sairaalasängyllä tajuttomana"

Elizaveta oli tullut vierailemaan Raivista uutenavuotena. Kello oli kuusi, vuoden vaihtumiseen oli vielä aikaa, joten Elizaveta oli ilmeisesti päättänyt käyttää sen ajan hyödyksi. Niinpä hän oli jäänyt Eduardin kanssa kahden Raiviksen kanssa kun Toris kävi hakemassa... jotain.

Kuitenkin, he olivat päätyneet tilanteeseen jossa Elizaveta silitteli Raiviksen hiuksia ja Eduard katseli ulos ikkunasta pimenevään iltaan, jossa alkoi välähdellä erivärisiä valoja. Ihmiset juhlivat siirtymistä tulevaan - mutta Eduard ja Elizaveta taisivat olla juuttuneena menneeseen. Siihen huoneeseen.

"Muistuttaako tämä sinua jostain?" Eduard sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hän ei katsonut Elizavetaan joten hän ei myöskään nähnyt tytön nyökkäystä. Mutta hän tiesi kuitenkin että Elizaveta ajatteli samaa.

"Miksi tämä on näin yhtäkkiä noussut pintaan?" Elizavetan äänessä pystyi kuulemaan hänen kyyneleensä. Elizaveta oli yleensä vahva ihminen - hitto, tyttö oli pistänyt Gilbertinkin matalaksi useammin kuin kerran. Mutta hänellä oli heikko kohta, ja se heikko kohta satutti häntä myös eniten.

"Mikset ole juhlimassa?" Eduard kysyi. "Ethän sinä mikään Raiviksen ylin ystävä ole koskaan ollut"

"Minä riitelin Gilbertin kanssa", Elizaveta niiskautti ja pyyhkäisi kasvonsa hihaansa. "Sitä paitsi, miksi sinun pitää olla noin kylmä? Eihän meillä ole muuta kuin toisemme enää."

Eduard ei sanonut enää sanaakaan.

...

 _Istuin tunnilla, selailin kirjaani tylsistyneenä ja katselin ulos ikkunasta kun vaahterat pudottelivat lehtiään. Älä käsitä väärin, minä rakastin opiskelua ja varsinkin historiaa, mutta tänään minulla oli yksi niistä päivistä jolloin ei vain huvittanut mikään. Ajattelin Mathiaksen sanoja - Ivan oli ollut syy siihen miksi olin ollut siinä autossa, kyllä, mutta mistä Mathias sen muka tiesi? Oliko se volvo todella ollut Ivanin? Oliko Ivan halunnut... satuttaa meitä?_

 _Katsahdin ylös muihin oppilaisiin, jotka kirjoittivan parhaillaan muistiinpanoja. Katsoin lyijykynään, sitten paketissa olevaan oikeaan käteeni, ja taas lyijykynään. Jos kirjoittaisin vasemmalla, siitä ei tulisi yhtään mitään._

 _"Psst, Tino", kuulin äänen vierestäni. Käännyin katsomaan puolen metrin päähän pulpettiin, jonka ääressä istui Bella. Hän oli mukava, minun kanssani saman ikäinen, mutta heingaili eri porukoissa kuin minä. Itse asiassa Mathias kutsui hänen porukkaansa tomaattijengiksi - siihen kuuluivat Antonio, Lovino, Bella ja se joku vaaleahiuksinen huivikaula joka oli ilmeisesti hänen isoveljensä._

 _"Tarvitsetko apua?" Bella kysyi ja osoitti kättäni. Hymyilin vaisusti._

 _"Öh, no ei kirjoittaminen oikein onnistukaan..."_

 _Ennen kuin olin saanut lauseeni loppuun Bella oli jo napannut vihkoni ja alkoi kirjoittaa nopeasti vaaleanpunaisella kynällään tekstiä viivoille. Räpäytin pari kertaa._

 _"Hei ei sinun tarvitse niitä kirjoittaa, saat vielä krampin."_

 _"Ei se haittaa", hän hymyili, nostamatta kuitenkaan katsettaan paperista joka täyttyi parhaillaan tekstistä. "Minun pitää opetella pikakirjoittamista kuitenkin."_

 _Olin kiitollinen. Siispä nojasin tuolissani taaksepäin ja hengitin syvään viileää ilmaa. Olin nukkunut huonosti ja tunsin pienen päänsäryn alun ohimollani, joten koetin saada sen pois. Ilmastointilaite hurisi, ulkona puhalsi tuuli ja joku naputti kynäänsä pulpetinkanteen. Bella kirjoitti, Lukas tuijotti tyhjyyteen parin pulpetin päässä, Felix nukkui pulpetin päällä, ja opettajamme puhui tylsistyeellä äänellä feodalismista. Oli rauhallista, normaalia..._

 _Sitten kuulin sen. Ääni oli melko pieni, se tuli kaukaa ja kokematon olisi voinut sekoittaa sen miltei mihin tahansa pamahdukseen. Mutta minä tunnistin sen - liian hyvin._

 _"Tino, onko kaikki hyvin?" Bella kysyi, pysäyttämättä kuitenkaan kynäänsä paperilla. Vilkaisin häneen ja tajusin ilmeeni muuttuneen rauhallisesta yllättyneen ja kauhistuneen sekoitukseksi. Rentoutin kasvolihakseni ja yritin käyttäytyä normaalisti._

 _"Joo", kuiskasin hänelle takaisin. Opettaja vaihtoi dian ja Bella nopeutti tahtiaan. Lukas oli ilmeisesti kuullut kuiskailumme sillä hän kääntyi katsomaan minua. Hänen ilmeensä oli kysyvä, mutta huitaisin kättäni. Ei se välttämättä ollut yhtään mitään._

 _Mutta sitten se kuului uudestaan, lähempänä. Ovemme oli avoinna käytävälle, jotta ilma kiertäisi, ja sitä pitkin kuului ääniä. Lisää pamahduksia, lopulta ihmisten huutoa ja juoksuaskelia._

 _"Mitä se oli?" Joku kysyi ääneen luokassamme. Opettaja kurtisti kulmiaan, vakuutti ettei meillä ollut syytä huoleen, ja poistui luokasta._

 _Pam, pam_

 _"Mitä tuo on?"_

 _"Laukauksia, ei saatana!"_

 _"Mitä? Ei ole totta!"_

 _Vasta kun laukaus kuului meidän käytävältämme, ihmiset menivät paniikkiin. He huusivat ja painuivat maahan pulpettien alle. Minäkin tein niin._

 _"Soittakaa poliisille!"_

 _"Lopettakaa! Lopettakaa kaikki!" Viimeinen ääni kuului käytävältä. Se oli vääristynyt huuto, raivokas, turhautunut, järkyttynyt. Mutta minä tiesin kenelle se kuului._

 _"Älkää... älkää yrittäkö estää minua! Minä vihaan teitä!"_

 _pam, pam_

 _Sitten Ivan katsoi oveltamme. Näin hänen kädessään aseen, silmissään eläimen katseen joka katsoi ympäri luokkaa. Hän näytti hullulta, arvaamattomalta. Kukaan ei kohottanut päätään. Näin Bellan hänen pulpettinsa alla - hän itki paniikissa ja oli peittänyt korvansa käsillään. Hän puristi silmiään kiinni ja hänen paniikkinsa herätti minussa myös pienen pelon._

 _Se oli vain Ivan... mutta se oli Ivan._

 _Yritin nopeasti sisäistää tilanteen. Ivan oli tullut takaisin, ja hänellä oli mukanaan ase... Hänellä oli napsahtanut viimeisen kerran._

 _"Mitä, pelottaako?" Hänen ilmeensä muuttui vääristyneeksi hymyksi. Hän astui luokkaan, osoitti meitä käsiaseella ja katseli ympärilleen. Oletin että hän olisi etsinyt jotakin - vaikka minua - mutta sen sijaan hän vain katseli meitä kuin teuraita. Minkä hän valitsisi seuraavaksi._

 _Hän kääntyi nopeasti kohti ovensuuta ja laukaisi. Ei kuulunut pamahdusta, vaan luoti upposi johonkin - ei, vaan johonkuhun. Vaaleahiuksinen poika valui maahan oven reunaa pitkin, ja maa alkoi punertua hänen allaan. En ollut huomannut hänen tulleen siihen. Mutta siinä hän nyt oli._

 _"M-Matthew?" Ivan kuulosti järkyttyneeltä. Ihan kuin hän vasta nyt olisi tajunnut mitä hän oli tehnyt. Hän katsoi alas aseeseensa, ja sitten uudelleen siihen blondiin joka oli kaatunut ovensuuhun._

 _Nousin seisomaan. Pelko oli turruttanut aistini ja sai minut käyttäytymään holtittomasti. Mutta minä tunsin Ivanin - hänen liikkeitään ei voinut ennustaa, hän oli pitelemätön ja vaarallinen. En halunnut ajatella mitä hän oli tehnyt, enkä pystynyt ymmärtämään mitä edessäni oli. Mutta jos joku pystyisi pysäyttämään Ivanin, se olisin minä._

 _"Ivan ole kiltti", yritin pitää ääneni tärisemästä. Nostin käteni hieman ylemmäs eteeni, suunnilleen hänen käsiensä korkeudelle. Pystyin näkemään hänen käsiensä tärinän._

 _"Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä."_

 _Ivanin katse oli tyhjä. Hän kohotti katseensa minuun hitaasti, kuin tajutakseen vasta että minä olin siinä. En pystynyt katsomaan mihinkään muualle kuin Ivaniin, mutta näin sivusilmällä kuinka Bella tärisi pulpettinsa alla. Matthew vuosi parhaillaan kuiviin käytävällä. Ja Ivan.. en tiennyt mitä hän tulisi tekemään. Minusta tuntui kuin pääni olisi ollut täynnä pelkoa mutta se ei vain tuntunut minussa. Työnsin sen syrjään, minun oli pakko tehdä jotakin._

 _"Älä tee mitään ajattelematonta", astuin askelen lähemmäs. Hitaasti, hitaasti. Ivanin kädet tärisivät hurjasti, ja minä yritin kurkottaa kohti hänen asettaan. Kaikki näytti sujuvan hyvin._

 _Mutta sitten, kuin salama olisi yhtäkkiä osunut Ivaniin. Tämän katse kovettui ja hän nosti päänsä nähdäkseen minut._

 _"Ei!" Hän huusi ja nosti aseensa._

 _._

 _Pam_

 _._

 _pam_

 _._

 _Lämpö levisi rinnastani ympäri kehoani ja täytti mieleni. Maailma kääntyi ympäriltäni ja maa katosi jalkojeni alta. Kaaduin johonkin kirkkaaseen ja pehmeään, kodikkaaseen. Ja näin asioita._

 _Ensimmäinen kurkotus kohti auringonvaloa, ensimmäinen kosketus, ensimmäinen hymy. Vaaleahiuksinen poika koulun käytävällä, lumihiutaleita, nainen hyräilemässä minut uneen. Satujen linnoja ja lohikäärmeitä. Nurmikko, nauravat ystäväni, halaukset ja hyvästit. Ensimmäinen suudelma koulun pihalla, sade joka tanssi kasvoilla ja yöt jotka eivät päättyneet koskaan. Auringonnousut._

 _En muistanut nimiä tai paikkoja enää. Tunsin vain sen lämmön ja painottomuuden. Mikään ei vetänyt minua enää mihinkään. Olin vapaa._

...

 ** _Lol saa kelvata_**

 ** _Okei, tuo ei ollut kauhean ammattimaista. Kokeillaan uudestaan: Noin, se oli siinä. Tino kohtasi loppunsa. Voin luvata etten voi luvata mitään jatkosta PAITSI sen, että tämä tarina jatkuu vielä muutaman kappaleen verran, ja minä tulen kirjoittamaan sen loppuun (toivon mukaan) vielä tämän vuoden puolella..._**

 ** _Olisin hurjan onnellinen jos kommentoisit jotain :))_**

 ** _Ensi kertaan toverit._**


End file.
